Won't Give Up
by MyPerfectEscape
Summary: The hard part about loving someone is trying to make them realize just how true your love is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

**Chapter 1**

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

He had kept an eye on her all night. Watching over her as she flirted with countless guys, more so as the guys flirted with her and she reveled in the attention. From the moment they've both arrived the guys have kept buying her drinks, so much that he has lost count of the amount of drinks that's touched her hands this evening. What annoyed him most was to watch her dance with those guys, as more than anything he wished he was the one dancing with her.

Though earlier she had tried to pull him off his chair to go dance with her but he denied her, he refused to do it. He didn't want to be pulled into her little game. She had a hunger for attention, something that he always gave her willingly but not tonight. Not while she enjoyed getting all the attention of those random guys.

When he denied her he noticed the change in her eyes, just visible for a few seconds before she put on her mask again. But he knew what he saw, he saw the real Tori Vega trying to break through.

"Your loss," she told him before walking away not sparing a look back. The moment she reached the dance floor, some dimwit was already pressing up against her and she greedily enjoyed the attention, grinding against the stranger.

From his spot in the VIP lounge area, he continued to study her movements. For about another hour after that he watched her dance with numerous guys, she never danced with one for more than two songs. That was her limit, she never gets attached. He liked that, a lot. She never leaves the club with any of those guys. He was the one who took her home, to their home.

"Alright," A voice from beside him says. He is the one to ignore side conversations so he pays no mind until he feels the light tap on his shoulder. "Why come to a club if you aren't going to dance?"

He glanced over to his right to look over at the blonde who made herself comfortable taking a seat next to him. Gorgeous, he thought as he gave her a once over.

For a second he glances back down to the dance floor, assuring that Tori was still there. "Taking a night to relax," he said looking back at the blonde once more.

She nodded, smiling. "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the brunette you've been watching?"

He shook his head. "She's my best friend," he finished off the rest of the rum he had nursed for the past few minutes. "Just watching over her," he added.

She scooted over a bit, pressing their thighs together. "Why watch over her?" Her left hand resting on his thigh, her fingers drawing light patterns. "When you could be having fun with me." She was enticing, she was drawing him in and he knew if he played along he could get lucky this evening.

He could lie to her, he could lie to himself, they could go back to her place and have meaningless sex. A one night stand, no feelings involved, no heartache. Better yet they could have a quickie in the club's bathroom. He wouldn't have to pretend to be interested, they both would get off and they would just go their separate ways. She could be the release he needed but he knew better, he couldn't just be that person, not tonight.

"I'm sorry," he pushed her hand off his thigh. "I'm not interested."

She bit her lip, desire in her eyes. "The way you stared at me when I first sat down says otherwise," she placed her hand back on his knee, leaning forward.

He gulped, startled by her proximity. She smirked, noticing his reaction. "I'm Alana by the way," her lips hovered his, brushing her lips lightly over his.

"And I'm Tori," And just like that the spell the blonde had over him was broken. He sprang back, looking over to his left as Tori approached. "I'm ready to go. Now," The emphasis on the now and her aggravated look, he knew she meant it.

He nodded than looked back over to Alana. "It was nice meeting you Alana," he said as he began to take out his phone from his pocket. But before he could even get the words out and ask Alana for her number, Tori was pulling him up by his arm.

Tori gave Alana a once over, the disapproval clear on her face. "Yes, yes, it was probably a pleasure but we must be going now," Tori said before letting out an irritated sigh, placing her hand into his. She began to walk away, tugging him along not caring to allow Alana to respond back.

Although Alana was a beauty she was nothing compared to his Tori. He allowed himself to be pulled along as they walked towards the exit of the club. Once outside the cool New York City night air greeted them. He glanced at his watch, just a few minutes after two.

"You could have at least let me get her number," he muttered as they began their short walk home. They lived just ten minutes away from the club, walking home was tradition and sobered them up a bit.

"She wasn't your type," she said quickly, no hesitation.

He rolled his eyes at her response. "According to you, who's my type?"

"Brunette," she paused, smirking in his direction before continuing. "Brown eyes, gorgeous smile, beautiful melodic voice."

He didn't respond back, her words stung him just like she knew they would. She knew how to play, she knew she was describing herself. Just by the look in her eyes, he knew she had been jealous. She loved the attention he gave her, the undivided attention. So no one was to mess with that.

The rest of the way home they just walked in silence. He didn't once glance over at his best friend but he knew she walked confident. She was proud that she could silence him. She knew by his silence, that he was thinking about her and only her.

* * *

They both had dreamt of stardom and yet, it wasn't so easily obtained. Though they both wanted to focus on making music and getting discovered, their parents had forced them to attend college after high school. Angry at their parents for not understanding, they both decided that moving across the country was punishment for them.

When they both found out that they were both accepted into NYU, they argued the case to their parents on how much better it would be if they shared an apartment instead of dorming. Their parents pleased with their decision of their school choice agreed, paying their rent for over six years. For over five years they studied hard, their dreams of stardom taking a back seat as they reached their goal of obtaining a degree.

Now he has a Bachelor's in Business with a concentration in accounting, total snooze fest to him but the income he earns working for a Fortune 500 makes his and Tori's lifestyles so much better. She earned her dual Bachelor's and Master's degree in Secondary Education with a concentration in English, now she taught English in a public high school in Manhattan.

They still lived in their small but adequate two bedroom apartment, nestled in the upper west side. Their parents and friends weren't stunned at the news that they wanted to stay in New York, they barely wanted to fly back to California anymore. New York was home.

She purposely leaned on him, as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "Come on Tor," He said walking into the building. "Let's get you to your bed."

"Yes baby," Her left hand reaching ahead holding on to his left bicep. Her hand absentmindedly rubbing up and down his arm as they waited for the elevator. "Get me into bed."

"Tori," He warned, he knew that tone. She was flirting with him, "Don't."

She didn't say anything but smirked at his reaction as they stepped into the elevator.

Their eyes met as the elevator ascended, the short elevator ride was silent. He needed the silence. Andre hoped that she didn't say anything, praying that she would just walk into her room and shut the door behind her.

But no, he knew it. She had other plans for him. The moment she stepped foot in their apartment, she began to unzip her black dress. He let out a sigh as he locked the door, praying for the strength to resist her temptation. Turning back around he was now staring at her bare back as the dress slowly slid to the floor.

He licked his lips knowing what was to come as she slowly turned around. She stood in front of him, unabashed as he stared at her. All she was wearing was her black lace panties and black patent leather high heels.

"You look hungry," She teased, giving him that knowing look. She played with his emotions, she knew the power she had over him. He allowed her that power.

He didn't say anything, both just staring at the other not breaking eye contact. He didn't have to look, he knew that body well. He knew every inch of that body. Even though they've never slept together, Tori was never modest about her body. Countless times as he walked into the apartment to find her lounging on the sofa with only her panties on.

They never addressed his need for her, just like they didn't acknowledge of her knowing of that need. Her teasing, her touches, her want for him was never spoken about.

"Andre," Her voice broke and with that he noticed the welled up tears in her eyes. This was the Tori Vega he knew. Her hands subconsciously resting in front of her thighs.

He broke their eye contact away, glancing down at her thighs. Her placement of her hands no use in her attempts to cover her scars. She was confident when she flaunted her body around the apartment, wearing almost nothing but there were moments that the broken girl appeared.

She hated those scars. Each one of those scars represented her pain, her broken heart, how easy it was to take a blade to that skin.

"You're beautiful," He told her, his tone of voice soft and full of affection and love.

She didn't respond but he knew her answer. She didn't think she was beautiful. That's why he allowed her nights like this, the endless drinking, the dancing with strangers because she needed an assurance that he just couldn't give her.

Slipping out of her shoes, she held her hand out to him. He walked towards her placing his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining. No matter what he will always be there for her.

She guided them over to her room, he followed because really he had no choice not that he would choose any other.

There was no attempt to turn on the light as she stepped into the room, "I'm tired," she said pulling him towards her as she took a sit on her bed. His hand reached for the switch on the wall, illuminating the room with light.

He resisted the urge to walk straight into her arms and instead pulled back. "You should sleep," He went to pull his hand away but her hold on his tighten.

"You should tuck me in," She requested in a flirtatious way, yet he knew that she meant nothing by it. She had tired herself out.

He knew the respond he would give but pretended to think it over not wanting to show her how much control she really had over him. "Okay," he responded and she released the hold she had on his hand.

He could barely see the small smile that graced her lips but he knew it was there. She stood up so she could place herself under her comforter.

Pulling up the comforter, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You really are beautiful," He whispered to her.

"Stay with me," She requested, he couldn't say no to that. He doesn't think he'll ever have the strength to say no to her.

He nodded. "I'll be right back." He responded exiting the room, walking towards his own room.

Changing out of his clothes and into a pair of his pajama bottoms, he didn't like sleeping in shirts plus Tori said she liked seeing his muscles. Who would deny the beautiful girl that? He brushed his teeth quickly before heading back to Tori's bedroom.

She stared at him as he walked in and turned off the light. He walked around the bed, getting into his side as she lifted the covers for him to get in.

He didn't move but she did the moving for him. Pulling his arm, guiding him to move closer to her. She turned over so that her back was against his front, he placed his arm securely over her waist.

Had they slept in their separate beds sleep might have not come as easily as it did, seeing about just five minutes had passed and Tori was fast asleep. Andre thinking of his Tori as he finally let sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Please review. I'm so excited for this story. In future chapters the self harming will be addressed, their past development and we shall see what happens between the two in the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****  
**

**Chapter 2**

_A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_  
_You are my heaven._

Some would say he was a lucky man. He lived in the greatest city in the world, he came from a wealthy family, had a high paying career and he lived with the most beautiful woman in the world. Yet, he wasn't truly happy. He was content with his life, yes he knows how lucky he is and yet all he could think of is his misfortune.

He would be the one to have the luck of falling in love with his best friend. Of course, his best friend didn't feel the same way. She loved him, yet she wasn't in love with him.

Oh how he would give anything to have the strength to walk away from her, to not love her, to not want her in his life.

Yet he knew he could never leave her. His love for her was too strong to walk away now. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He just knew he was waiting for something.

He had woken up twenty minutes ago and he had yet to make any attempts to get out of the bed. Though it was for only one reason that he was still in bed that being the woman that was laying on top of him as she slept. At some point in their sleep she had maneuvered her way to lay on top of him. If he didn't know any better he would have said she had done it on purpose.

As much as he was enjoying the way they were he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. He had a few things he wanted to do before the day ended.

Grabbing her waist he attempted to move her off him but she just held on to him.

"Andre," she groaned not opening her eyes. "Leave me here."

"Tori," he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she sounded. "I need to get up."

She lifted her head, opening her right eye to look at him. "Too early," She whined then looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 11:36 am. "Okay so maybe not that early."

"Yeah, not that early. So can you please get off so I can go get ready?" He questioned, amused at her lack of caring as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"No," She protested. "You are gonna stay here with me all day long."

"Here?" He questioned. "In this bed?"

"In this bed," She stated, "Now shush, I want more sleep."

"I don't think so," His hands traveling to her sides, he began to tickle her causing her to squirm off him and on to her side of the bed. He throws his arms up in triumph, celebrating his victory.

"Ugh, fine you got your way," She said laying on her side facing him, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Gym and then I promised Mark I would meet up with him," She rolled her eyes as soon as the name slipped out his mouth. Andre had met Mark freshman year in their microeconomics class and Mark loved to annoy Tori. Mark was not her favorite person, she disliked with a passion Andre hanging out with him. When Mark and Andre hung out she would never know if she would see Andre that night or if he would arrive the next day in the afternoon. "Then I'm coming home to you."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you only go to the gym so all those women can ogle at your body," Her hand finding it's way to his chest, her eyes on his chest. "Though I can't blame them, you have a gorgeous body." Her hand skimmed over his abs. His abdomen muscles contracted under her touch. He had no idea what she was doing but he didn't want her to stop.

Yet, he knew he had to stop it. "Alright, let me go get ready." He said getting up from the bed and moving away from her wandering hand. "I'll be back for dinner time, do you want to eat out or order in?"

"In," She yawned, "I'm gonna sleep some more, okay?"

"Okay, just don't spend the day in bed okay?" She nodded, "Just sleep for a little more and then go grade some papers or watch tv."

"Yes Dre," she mumbled, pulling the comforter up more.

"Victoria, I'm serious," He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me I won't find you in bed."

"I promise," She affirmed with a nod, looking up at him.

Even though he wanted to believe her, he knew he couldn't. Tori had good days and then she had her bad days. The bad days she spent in bed, crying her eyes out or just sleeping the day away, sometimes both.

"Okay," He said placing another kiss on her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too," She responded, closing her eyes once again. He stared down at her for a few seconds and then went to get ready.

* * *

He always enjoyed going to the gym. Besides keeping his body in shape, sometimes a workout helped him get out his frustrations that he allowed to build up because of a certain brunette.

The gym was surprisingly empty for a Sunday afternoon but he had no complaints over that. That just meant more free machines for him.

After a spending a few minutes warming up and doing some bench presses, he was ready to spend sometime on treadmill. Music blasting and headphones on, he ran absentmindedly for almost half an hour before he came to an abrupt stop.

"What the-" He looked down at the manicured hand that had stopped his machine, the hand belonging to a petite strawberry blonde girl.

"Sorry but I just couldn't help myself," She started off, "From the moment you walked in here I couldn't take my eyes off you."

So he was used to women and men in this gym ogling him but they never actually interacted with him and had the nerve to actually walk up to him and start a conversation.

This was definitely a new experience for him. "Um, okay. Well I was trying to workout."

"Not that you need to," She replied with a soft laugh. "Now, what I really want to do is introduce myself. I'm Ella."

He looked at his iPod noticing the time, noting that he had forty minutes before he had to meet Mark. "Really nice to meet you Ella but I have to go."

"Not so fast handsome, you need to tell me your name and number," She stated as she stopped him from walking towards the locker rooms.

He sighed, some New York City women were bold. Sometimes he was turned on by such an act but not today. Today all he thought of was Tori and all he wanted was Tori. "Ella, really not interested."

He side stepped her, just for her to move with him. "You say that now but I know you'll change your mind," She said moving out of his way.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered as he walked towards the locker rooms. He just enough time left to get showered, dressed and grab a quick meal from the gym's cafe before having to leave.

* * *

He liked Sundays in New York City, the city was still busy but if you ever traveled uptown, things just seemed to slow down. Not a lot of people on the streets and not a lot of traffic.

No traffic jams meant he had arrived right on time to meet Mark at one of their favorite hangouts a bar called Mosma. Especially right now seeing as it is mid-afternoon and a Sunday, this was the perfect time to hang out in the bar and drink a few beers.

A few people yelled out his name as soon as he stepped inside. He greeted the familiar faces, once you keep hanging out at certain spots you get to know the locals and the frequent visitors like himself and Mark. He spotted Mark and unfamiliar brunette at the end of the bar so he just decided to give him his space while he got himself a beer.

His usual was set in front of him before he even got to sit on the stool. "How's it going Andre?" Nate, the bartender greeted.

He smiled, "Good, just a little tired just got out of the gym."

"Did you eat anything before coming over here?" Nate asked, seriously this is what he loved about this place the concerned bartender.

"Yeah, I grabbed a small meal at the gym." Nate nodded in approval before he got called over to the side by another patron.

Andre chugged down half of his drink and looked over to Mark who was still talking to the brunette. He could tell from his view point that Mark was definitely flirting with the girl and the girl was eating up all the attention. He hopes she takes it all in cause by tomorrow Mark would have forgotten her existence.

He took out his phone, deciding to text Tori and see if she had waken up yet. She should though seeing as it was already past three in the afternoon. He hoped she had actually gotten out of that bed.

"Alright buddy, stop texting Tori and tell me, how were the babes at the club last night?" His phone was pried from his hands as Mark took a seat next to him.

"You know I wasn't paying attention to any other woman besides Tori," He replied then took a swig of his beer.

"And that my friend is your problem," Mark signaled Nate over, indicating with his fingers that he wanted two more beers. "Tori isn't the only woman in New York but you sure do act like she is."

Nate walked over grabbing the empty pilsners and refilling them for the two. "Oh, not this convo again." He placed the drinks on the counter and walked away not wanting to hear any of it. He knew the story very well, Mark had made sure of that.

Andre grabbed his phone from Mark and checked to see if Tori had texted back but she hadn't. "Cause she is it for me," he answered.

Mark just rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yes, well she doesn't think so. So you should man up and walk away from her."

"If only it was that easy to do that," He responded before gulping down three-fourths of his glass down.

"I don't know what evil spell she has you under but I promise as your best bud, I will break the curse." Mark declared as he lifted his cup at him, nodding before gulping down the whole thing in it's entirety.

"Yeah you always say that," Andre finished off his drink as well. Just as he had placed down his empty glass it was quickly replaced by another full glass. "Who was the brunette you were talking to?"

Mark scrunched up his face. "Someone who I thought had potential but she had to spoil it by saying she has a son. Because really I didn't care to know anything about her personal life. All I want to know from a girl is if she is willing to go to my place and leave in the morning without an argument. Some people just don't get it Dre."

He nodded but before he could say anything he was distracted by his phone vibrating. A text from Tori, 'Hungry' was all it said. She could wait a few more hours though. Plus there was food in the apartment, it's not like she would starve.

Five beers later, he was getting up to leave. His body swayed a bit as he stood but he steadied himself. He pulled out a few twenty dollar bills, covering a little more than his share and knowing Mark will cover the rest. Bidding his friend a good night, he walked out of the bar in hopes of hailing down a cab.

As he walked towards the corner, he noticed a familiar looking blonde standing across the street. The gorgeous blonde woman from last night. He struggled to recall her name, Alana, he finally remembered. Before he could stop himself he called out her name, "Alana!"

She quickly turned towards him and smiled at the familiar face. "Oh wow," She exclaimed then turned to her friend. Quickly whispering something before her friend nodded then leaving. "I thought I would never see you again."

She crossed the street, heading towards him. "I hope your friend didn't leave because of me," He said approaching her.

"No, no," She gestured with her hands. "She had to go to work and she had promised to join me for just a little while. So you have great timing actually."

"That I do," He held out his hand to her. "Hi, allow me to introduce myself, Andre Harris."

He couldn't believe that he was still so coherent after so many beers but really after so many years of hanging out with Mark you kind of grow immune to it. Though the stronger liquors are his downfall.

She giggled. "Alana Daniels," She placed her hand in his, for a quick hand shake. "So Andre, have you been drinking tonight?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "Yeah, why?"

"I can smell the beer," She answered but waved it off with her hand, "No big deal though. It's always good to have fun you know."

"True," He answered, "I'm always looking for a good time."

She looked around him and smiled, "Is your best friend here with you tonight?"

"Who? Tori? No, she's at home today. Which I was actually suppose to be heading back to cause I promised her we would eat dinner together."

As if on cue, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and laughed, "Speaking of the devil. This girl has got some great timing. She just texted me."

She nodded, a forced smile on her face. "I suppose I should let you go."

"Yeah, I really do have to get home before she hurts me for making her wait," He glanced up from his phone, smiling at Alana then looked back down texting Tori that he was on his way. "Sorry, it was really great seeing you though."

"Let me give you my number," She told him, holding her hand out motioning him to give her his phone, "We should hang out soon."

He handed his phone over, loving the idea of seeing her again. "I like that idea."

She smiled then glanced down at his phone, noting the picture of Tori and Andre that was currently his background. "This is your best friend right," She commented holding up his phone. "I didn't get to good of a look at her yesterday, she quickly pulled you out of there."

He nodded, grinning. "Tori."

"Yes Tori," She scrunched up her face. "She was pleasant."

"Oh yeah she isn't always like that. She's actually really nice, maybe one day we can all hang out together. I bet you'll love spending time with her." He watched as Alana typed her number in.

She nodded, "Maybe one day." She responded with a smile, handing his phone over to him.

"I'll talk to you soon," He said, placing his phone back into his pocket. "I'm really glad I got the chance to see you again." He began to walk towards the corner, hailing down a cab.

"Same," She responded then turned to walk away.

Andre smiled as he got into the cab, glad to gotten to hang out with Mark and also getting to see Alana again. Alana, she might get him into trouble by all means she was a very pretty girl.

Yet as he thought of Alana his thoughts went back to Tori. His Tori at home, alone waiting for him. Mark always argues with him that he keeps himself in the same situation with Tori but it's true, he really does. But he loves that woman with all his heart, that even if a great girl would come along he doesn't think they would be able to replace Tori ever.

* * *

The moment he walked through the door he was greeted by a great sight. Tori sitting on the couch grading papers. She had her red pen in her hand as she read what he assumed was one of her students essay.

Whenever he went out and he left her alone scenarios of how he would find her ran through his mind. He knew his options though. He would either find her sleeping in her bed or crying her eyes out or sulking on the couch. Moments like those are why he hated leaving her home alone. There was always that uncertainty of how she would spend her time alone.

But he loved seeing productive Tori though really, she was responsible and made sure to always complete her work tasks.

"Did you eat anything?" He questioned but instead of answering she held up a finger as he walked over to her.

He chuckled on how engrossed she was in the essay and decided to change his clothes before joining her. He kissed her forehead before walking towards his room.

Minutes later he walked back out as she scribbled something on the piece of paper.

She gave him an odd look. "You smell like beer and no I didn't eat," She stated as she continued writing, she motioned to pile of papers on the floor. "I started grading all these papers and well that distracted me."

"Yeah, I had a few beers." She just nodded as he sat on the couch next to her. "Okay, Chinese or Thai food?"

"Thai," She answered looking up and smiling at him. "Can we take a walk in the park afterwards?"

Her request surprised him she barely ever wants to go out. "Yeah we can. Guess who I saw today?"

"Mark," she looked up at him as she picked up a new essay to start reading.

"Well besides him. Remember the girl from last night?" The small grin she had quickly disappeared as soon as he said those words. She just nodded. "Well when I got out of the bar, I saw her. We had a short conversation though. But I couldn't believe that I got to see her. I even got her number this time."

"Well that sure is a coincidence," She rolled her eyes at him. "Can you order the food please? I'm hungry."

He knew not to keep talking about Alana. She looked annoyed and she confirmed it as she collected all her papers and without another word walked into her room.

"Well then," he said to himself taking out his phone. He scrolled through his phone, finding the Thai food place in his contacts.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, their food arrived. She walked into the living room just as he closed the door after paying the delivery guy. Tori tried to give him a smile but he noticed how forced it was.

Her eyes were red, he noted. "You okay?" He questioned placing the bag on the coffee table.

She nodded but she didn't look at him she was staring at the TV and he just shook his head at her. "Tori, look at me."

The moment she looked over, it was like everything he was holding onto was released. She tried to control herself but she let out a strangle sob. "I'm so sorry."

Without a moment of hesitation he pulled her into his arms. "What? What are you sorry about?"

She didn't respond and just cried in his arms. There were a lot of moments like this between them. Him holding her as she wept openly, sometimes she'll tell him what she was feeling and then there are moments she just kept it to herself. He never tried to push her to tell him, he knew that when she ready to share she'll share.

After a few minutes of crying, she pulled back. He hesitated not wanting to release her but he let go. "Better?" He questioned.

Wiping at her eyes and cheeks, she nodded. Clearing her throat she answered, "Better."

"Good," He reached out to the bag on the table and began to pull out it's contents. He began spreading the containers onto the table. He always had a lot of questions for her but never got the nerve to ask her. So he pretended that she wasn't in tears just a few seconds ago, he always pretended with her.

"Babe," She placed a hand on his arm, he froze midair his hand holding the forks and napkins. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, wondering what her thoughts were and then handed her a fork and plate.

"Do you think we will ever be truly happy?" She asked as she grabbed the container of pineapple fried rice, dumping some of it's contains onto her plate.

"I hope so," As much as he tried to sound positive, there was doubt in his response.

She looked at him doubtful. "Me too, I hope you find someone that'll make you truly happy."

"I think I already found her but I don't think she knows how happy she can actually make me if she was mine," He answered truthfully. There's a hint, he thought but he knew she'll just ignore his comment.

She handed him the container of rice. "Do you think she's the one?" Her curious tone shocked him.

He nodded handing her the container of BBQ chicken. "She's the one."

She placed a few pieces of chicken on her plate, letting his words settle in. "Then why aren't you with her?" She wondered out loud.

He looked over at her, shaking his head. "She's not ready but I think she knows how much I love her. So when she's ready she'll come to me."

She grimaced at his words. "What if she's never ready? What if she can't love you the way you love her."

He glared at her, he didn't know why she was pushing to have this conversation now. Was it Alana? Did she want to remind him and herself who he belonged to.

"I've been waiting for a long while and waiting a bit longer wouldn't hurt me. If she can feel the love I feel then it'll be worth the wait." He took a bite of his chicken and stared at the tv. He no longer wanted to look at her.

"What if it wasn't worth the wait?"

"No matter what happens, it'll always be worth the wait." And with that last answer from him, she had stopped asking questions. They both stared at the tv, watching a random movie that Andre had put on earlier. Neither of them actually paying attention to the movie, they were both lost in their thoughts as they ate their meal.

* * *

A/N: Okay so what do you guys think? Please review. Even just a simple 'update soon' message will make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3**

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Tori Vega came into his life his sophomore year in Hollywood Arts and he knew from the moment he saw her that she belonged in his life. Some days he was grateful that he got partnered with Trina for the showcase and then there are some days that he curses the day he stepped foot into the Vega household.

She had a hold on him the moment she smiled at him. Her eyes drew him in and he didn't dare look away. He didn't know how important she would actually become in his life but he knew that all he wanted was her. He just knew that he wanted to make her smile at all times because there was nothing more beautiful than that smile.

They bonded throughout his rehearsals with Trina. Tori was always there with him, supporting him more than her own sister. Working with Trina was a special experience, Trina wanting everything to be her way and he was just the guy who created the music. The more time he spent with Tori, the more he realized that he wanted her. More than just a friend but that he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

Yet, life liked to play games. Trina ended up having some bizarre allergic reaction and so in her place Tori performed. Tori was a natural on stage and she belonged up there and the rest of the audience agreed. That one performance changed their lives. She got into Hollywood Arts and he was ready to ask her out but then she met Beck Oliver. That's when he knew that whatever he was feeling for her, it was just one-sided. She didn't feel the same. Though Tori and Beck could never be because of Jade, he knew Tori felt so much more for Beck than she should have.

So he kept his feelings to himself, hoping that one day his heart wouldn't do somersaults the moment she smiled at him. That one day that just hearing her voice wouldn't make his day better, that her touch didn't ignite something in him. That all that he felt for her was just platonic love between best friends and yet that didn't happen. As the years have passed his love intensified and all he knew is that with each day, he just loves her more.

He will never walk away from her and he doesn't think anyone gets it but no one else matters when it came to Tori. Tori came first and that maybe wasn't so healthy.

* * *

New York City was one of those cities that you either love or hate and then maybe you just love to hate it but couldn't live elsewhere. He loved living here and then there were moments were all he thought he just hated it. The crazy morning traffic jams he always hated, especially on a Monday morning.

It was a quarter after seven and he was driving Tori to work. That was their morning routine he would drive her to work and then he would go to work. Unfortunately for both of them, they were at a standstill on the FDR drive. It was really too early for this crap.

He took a sip of his coffee from his travel mug as Tori looked out the window as her hands played with the mug in her hands. They haven't spoken much after their talk the night before.

She turned towards him, catching him looking at her. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you," she placed her cup in the holder. "Did you get the approval for the week off next month?"

"I did," He took another sip of his coffee and then turned to face forward. Next month they'll be flying out to California to visit their family and friends for the week Tori had off from school because of Spring Break.

"Good," She responded then once again they sat in silence. "I'm going to cook dinner tonight unless if you want to order in again."

He couldn't help but smile at the idea of her cooking, he loved it when she cooked. Tori didn't like to spend too much time in the kitchen but for him she would. "No, you can cook," he answered before let out a sigh of relief as the car ahead of him moved forward slowly. "Finally, we can get to work."

"Yeah cause that's where we want to be," Tori responded with a laugh as he began to drive.

He smiled at her witty remark, "Well three more weeks and we'll be on vacation for a whole week."

She just smiled nodding enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Me too," He glanced over at the dash seeing that time was now a quarter until eight as he finally got to the exit for Tori's school.

"Like really Andre they can't wait to see us. Everyone has plans for us. I hope you don't have anything planned."

"What?" He inquired though he was a bit afraid of the answer.

"Beck already told me that he is going to take us onto the set of his show and show us around. Cat and Robbie want to throw us a 'thank you for visiting' barbecue. Jade wants to do a girls day with Cat and me, she might even invite Trina but I won't force that on her. And they have so many more things for us to do. So get ready babe we are going to have so much fun."

"Why do I feel that we are going to need a vacation after this vacation?" He asked as he parked in front of the school.

"Because we have amazing friends that we don't see enough because we decided living here would be better than going back home," She said, grabbing the handles of her satchel bag and tote bag off the car floor. "I swear these bags get heavier every time I carry them. I should stop giving my students so much work."

"You need my help?" He offered, eyeing the school steps Tori had to walk up to get into the building.

She hesitated, contemplating the idea then shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home," He stared at Tori as she played with the straps of her bags, not making any attempts to leave the car. "What's going through that mind of yours baby?"

She looked over at him as he reached out with his right hand to grab her hands. "So many things, too many things."

"What's bothering you the most right now?" He gave her hands a slight squeeze, hoping to give her some reassurance.

"I think I want to move," Her voice cracked as she said those words and he wondered why was it so hard to say it.

Though they had a great attachment to the apartment he wouldn't be upset at the idea of moving to a bigger apartment. "Okay, I was wondering when you were going to get tired of that place. We can start looking for new apartments this weekend if you want. I can call my real estate friend, you remember Lori right? She'll be happy to help us."

"No," Her tone panicky. "Just no." She inhaled deeply, her eyes began to tear up.

He just looked at her for a moment before speaking up. "No?"

"I don't think I want to live here anymore," His eyes widen at her revelation but he didn't speak, "I'm sorry I know you love it here but I just miss home so much. I love it here but I don't want to be here anymore."

He just sat there contemplating her words and staring at the brunette beauty that looked as if she was going to have a full blown panic attack.

Before he could say anything he noticed there was a security guard coming over to the car. They had been idle in front of the school for far too long and he knew he had to move.

He glanced over at the love of his life and just knew she wouldn't be able to teach today. So without even asking her, he drove off.

She opened her mouth as if it protest his actions but silenced her by raising his hand. "Don't." He simply stated as he drove around hoping to find a parking spot.

After a few minutes he found a parking spot. She looked about ready to say something but he shook his head as he pulled out his cell. He promptly called his boss letting him know that he would be late. His boss just told him to take his time seeing as he was never late or absent.

As soon as he was done with his call, he handed his phone to Tori. "Now you call into work and tell them that you won't be going in today. You need a personal day."

"What?" Her shaky hand grabbed the phone from his grasp.

"I mean it. You are going to take the day off and go take care of yourself. I want you to go to a spa. You're going to get a massage, a facial, get a mani or pedi, whatever. But you are not in the right state to go to work and you are not going to stay at home sulking. So call." His authoritative tone left Tori no choice but to call out.

She handed him back the phone as soon as she was done. "Tori-" He began but was cut off immediately.

"I can't expect you to move back with me. I'm actually not sure myself if I want to move but if I do, I know you won't follow me. But I've been having these thoughts since we flew back after Christmas break. I hated that we had to fly out here and they got to stay together. I have you and you are my everything, like I really don't know what I would do without you but I want them in my daily life too. I want to be able to text Jade and tell her to meet me for coffee or have Cat come over so we can watch cartoons together. I want that. I just want that." She exhaled as she finished, the tears she was trying to hold back now falling freely down her cheeks.

He pulled the bags off her lap and placed them on the floor. "Breathe, Tori, just breathe. Now you need to not keep things bottled up until you reach your breaking point. You know you can come to me with anything and I would listen to you no matter what."

She just shook her head, her mouth opening and closing as if attempting to find the right words to say. "Andre, we've been best friends for nine years. You've had to handle my crazy life for so long, I just wanted to give you a little break. You go through so much with me but-"

He just shook his head. This woman will never get it. "But nothing, I'm here with you. I'll always be here with you. No matter what, no matter how many times I have to hold you while you cry. No matter how many times I have to hold you in your sleep. I'm here for better or worse. I mean it. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don't know what I would do without you," Tori said grabbing his hand with hers. "And I hope to never find out."

"And you won't ever have to," He gave her a reassuring smile then leaned forward giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Now, Miss Vega which spa would you like to go to today?"

Tori shook her head. "I really don't need a spa day. How about I just go home?"

He let out a small laugh, it was never easy with this girl. "Okay, no. You are going to a spa, so pick one or I'll pick one for you."

She sighed. "The one on fifth is fine, it's the closest one to your job. You can drop me off there."

"Alright, now tell me what else our friends have planned for us while we out there for the week." He smiled as soon as a smile appeared on Tori's face. Maybe moving back to California would be a good for Tori, being close to her friends and family. He can't believe he didn't notice it before, how unhappy she was to just be here in the city. He just loved this city so much and Tori had shown the same feelings but clearly now he knew that was not true.

As he drove downtown towards the spa, she began talking about all the things that their friends had said they would do during the week. All he wanted was for Tori to be happy, smiling. Maybe moving back to Cali won't be such a bad idea.

* * *

The moment he stepped foot into his office he was bombarded by two people. Emily and Mark. Emily, his assistant, reminded him of the meeting he had in two hours. Mark just watched on from the doorway as Emily babbled on about phone calls he had received, paper work that needed to be signed and something about a presentation that was happening tomorrow and that his attendance was mandatory. He just nodded and then waved her off.

"She's a cute one but she talks so much," Mark said closing the door as soon as Emily walked out.

"Yeah," Andre agreed leaning back into his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mark asked as he took the seat across from Andre. He had that smirk on his face, he was ready to tease him. "What happened now with Tori?"

Mark never fails him, he knows him so well. "Why do you assume it's Tori?"

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you my friend," He got him there. "That girl consumes your thoughts even when you are with another girl. Like really I'm surprised you haven't yelled Tori's name whenever you came with those other girls."

"Okay so maybe it is Tori." He admitted knowing there was no point in denial.

Mark laughed, "It's always Tori, it'll always be Tori."

"Always," Andre nodded, smiling.

"Don't we all know it? For your sake, I hope something changes. Either Tori finally admits to being in love with you or you fall for someone else. Cause I'm tired man, I'm tired."

"Oh shut up man," He began to look through the papers that Emily had placed on his desk. "You act like I'm that bad."

Mark leaned forward. "More like you don't know how bad you really are. Now tell me, what's going on? Why were you late? Did Tori have a breakdown or something?"

Although Tori couldn't stand Mark most of the time and Mark feeling the same way towards her, there was a mutual understanding that they were both important to him. Truth be told, Mark liked Tori more than Tori liked him. Tori hated what Mark meant in her life, in Andre's life. Mark had no trouble telling Tori every time they got into an argument that she should enjoy Andre as much as possible because he'll make sure that Andre finds a woman that'll truly love him and would make him forget all about her.

Those fights always end up with Tori crying, Mark nursing some alcoholic drink, and Andre refusing to acknowledge both of them.

But then there moments like this, looking at Mark's concerned face that no matter what they said about each, he knew that they were friends. Mark was the only one that actually knew how bad Tori was. No one else knew how bad Tori was suffering. None of their friends knew that Tori was battling depression, only her father and her sister knew but they didn't know how bad it was.

"Sort of," Andre sadly admitted. "When I dropped her off at work, she told me that she didn't want to live here anymore. She wants to move back to Cali man."

"What?" Mark exclaimed. "What the fuck? No way."

"She just that it's been on her mind lately but honestly, I think it would be good for her to move back." Hearing himself admit it out loud the idea wasn't as bad as he thought. Though the question is would he go back with her.

"Well that's nice and all but no she can't move back because if she left than you would move back too."

"I didn't say I was going back with her."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah well that didn't need to be said. At the end of the day, you are what keeps Tori sane, you are her savior. You wouldn't dare send her back alone. She would act happy with all of them, she would smile but you know she would be breaking inside. You wouldn't be able to stay behind and not be there for her."

He opened his mouth to deny any of this but he found that he couldn't because Mark had made a valid point. He would never be able to just be away from Tori. The distance would kill him.

"So I figure your silence means you know it's true." Mark stood up. "Well when Tori talks to her therapist this week, she'll get it all out and then she'll decide if she wants to stay."

"What if she decides she wants to go back?"

"Well man, that just means I'll be flying out to Cali for a few weeks out of the years. I'll have to visit my best friend once in a while." Andre smiled at Mark's approval. "I have to go back to my office, it's a miracle my assistant hasn't come looking for me yet. I'll see you at the meeting."

Before he could say anything, Mark was out the door. Instead of concentrating on the documents he should be reviewing, his thoughts just wandered of to Tori. He just hoped she was enjoying her spa day.

* * *

There were certain things that always put a smile on his face. Tori could always make him smile and finding her in the kitchen cooking and dancing along to the music playing made him smile instantly.

He didn't want to interrupt her but he felt he should let his presence known."What are you making?" His voice startled her as she jumped almost spilling the bowl of shrimp in her hands.

"Oh goodness, don't do that." She reached for the remote on the counter and then pointing it towards the iPod dock on the counter, lowering the music. "You just got home?"

"Yeah." He loved that smile she currently had. She looked refreshed, renewed."It smells amazing in here." He noticed the pasta box on the counter and he just knew what she was making, one of his favorite dishes, Shrimp Pasta.

"Yes and it'll taste even more amazing. Now go change, the required attire for this evening is pajamas." She took a couple of steps towards him. "Though you know no clothes works well too."

Oh, a playful Tori is out to play, this he could enjoy. "How about I just wear your favorite just pajama pants?"

"My favorite is you wearing nothing but your boxers. Well you wearing nothing is my favorite look but you won't please me." She moved closer to him. Their bodies almost pressed against each other.

"I aim to please you, always." He placed his hands on her waist pulling her to him. Their bodies pressed against each other. "Now the question is do I want to please you tonight?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well if the night goes right maybe we can please each other."

"You'll like that wouldn't you?" He leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you know what you do to me Victoria Vega?"

She smiled at him before placing a tentative kiss on his lips before attempting to pull away. "I need to check on the-" She was cut off by Andre.

"Don't," He whispered, recapturing her lips with his.

This was definitely not something he thought he would be doing tonight but right now he could careless as Tori was kissing him back now. That's all that mattered right now.

* * *

A/N: Well isn't this just nice, Tori and Andre kissing in their kitchen. Hmm I wonder what will happen next? Well I know what happens next but do you want to? Just know things will be heating up soon. Please review, they make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

Truth be told he never thought he would be the one to pull away. The love of his life was finally kissing him and he had to be the fool to pull away. She didn't say anything as he pulled away from her embrace but instead just walked to the stove, turning off the burners.

"We should eat out tonight," She declares, looking over her shoulder to stare back at him. "I don't think we should stay in tonight."

He looked at her stunned by her calm state. Yet, why did he think to expect anything from her. That kiss probably meant nothing to her, she liked to have fun with guys. He was a fool to think she felt something for him.

"Are you sure? You have already started cooking."

Tori just shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Yeah, I did but I think it's best that we go out. At least all that was in the skillet was butter and I haven't even put the pasta in the boiling water. So yeah we should go out."

For a moment he just studies her face, he was searching for any sign of remorse. Or maybe he was just hoping that she would show anything but she just stared back waiting for his response. He exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed but didn't want to upset her if this is what she wanted. "Alright, if you say so."

She just nodded, tapping her hands on her jeans. "Great, I'll go change," She says looking down at her clothing, "I don't think this appropriate attire for where I want us to go."

"Where exactly are we going?" He looked down at the blue-grey suit he was wearing, wondering if he might be over dressed. "Am I dressed appropriately?"

"Am I dressed appropriately asked the man wearing the Gucci suit and Alexander McQueen Oxford shoes. You look amazing and I look like blah." He just smiles because she looks stunning but she wouldn't believe him if he told her. "I'll be back in just a few. I know exactly what to wear so I won't take long."

"Alright," He just responds watching her walk out the kitchen. He looks at all the ingredients that she left out on the counter, he figures he might as well clean up while she gets dressed.

A few minutes later he hears her call out his name. He looks over the kitchen once more making sure everything was stored in it's rightful place.

"Yeah?" He calls out as he begins to walk out to the living room area but stops mid-step as he sees her standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you think?" She asks as she twirls in place. "I think I look pretty good if I do say so myself, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything but just walks up to her. She looked startled by his proximity, nervous by the way his eyes devoured her. "Andre?"

"Gorgeous," He says before placing a quick kiss on her lips. His compliment wasn't an exaggeration, she looked amazing in the short black strapless dress she was wearing. The simplest thing and she still looked stunningly gorgeous.

"Thank you," She reaches out for his hand and intertwines their fingers, "Thank you for being you, an amazing friend to me when I least deserve it."

Of course she had to use the friend word with him, she was gently putting him back in his place. "Tori, I'll always be here."

She nods, "Thanks."

He places a kiss on her forehead, wondering to himself if kissing her in the first place was a mistake. He voiced his thoughts, "You okay? Earlier I shouldn't have-"

"Don't. I'm fine," She sighs, tired. "I started something, I couldn't finish. Not yet anyways."

"Not yet?" He questioned, confused and hopeful at the same time. She just shook her head pulling away from his hold.

"Not yet," She repeated. "I love you Andre, I love you so much and you don't deserve to be held down by me. I don't deserve you and the way you are with me. If I go back to California I want you to stay here. I want you to find happiness with someone who can love you the way you deserve."

"You don't get to decide if I stay or go. I decide, truth be told you do influence my decisions but I decide what I want. If I tell you I want you, what do you think my decision will be. I just want to know, what are you afraid of?" he asked, moving closer to her. "You love me Tori and you are afraid. Why do you keep holding me at arms length? Why do you do this to yourself? You want to push me away but at the same time you can't let me go. You can never let me go because you want this. You want me as much as I want you. So I ask you again, what are you afraid of?"

"Don't, Andre. You deserve better than me," she said softly. "I just string you along, I give you hope but really you deserve more than what I'm giving you. Mark always points it out, you need to find another woman and forget me. I'm no good."

"Forget what Mark says, he says that when he is angry at you when you two argue. And guess what? I'm not going anywhere. I told you I would wait and I mean it, I would wait for you."

"Why me?" She asks, as he places his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't you just move on?"

"Because as much as I've wanted to move on and leave you behind, I just can't. You are in me, you are a part of my life and you are just so unforgettable. I can be with any other woman but all I think of is you. Only you. I don't know what type of control you have on me but you have it. You have me."

She doesn't respond, just stares at him. He wonders what could be going through that mind. Just as he was about to ask her if she was okay, she surprises him by kissing him.

He wondered what this all meant to her but he didn't want to interrupt the moment because maybe, just maybe he finally would be getting his girl. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance but she just shook her head as she pulled away from him.

He doesn't let her move to far from him, he wants her to know that she doesn't have to run. She sighs, "I can't promise you anything."

"I'm not going to hold you to anything. Just know I'm here." He hopes to reaffirm her with his words but he can see the doubt in her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder, how did I get so lucky to get you as my best friend? You are absolutely amazing Andre and honestly any woman that got you would a lucky woman." She has a slight glint in her eyes, as if she was up to something. That look always scared him because that look always had them doing some crazy things.

"Yeah, well you have me so you are the lucky one." He could see the doubt in her eyes.

"Lucky," She says, giving him a small smile. "Yeah lucky me." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

As quickly as her lips had met his, he pulled away from her. "Don't do that. Don't kiss me if you don't mean it. You can give me false promises, empty words but don't kiss me if it means nothing to you." She reached out to grab him but he just took a few steps away from her.

She looks hurt by the distance that he put between them. Any other day he would take her into his arms and hug her close but not today. For once he needed to take care of himself.

"Andre," Tori whispered, tearing up. "I meant everything I just said. How can you say that?"

"You have been hurting since our senior year in high school. I've seen what that pain you have has done to you. I've seen you tell empty words to your ex-boyfriends, I've seen the meaningless kisses. I know about all the times you fucked those boys you dated, the one night stands. I've always known, Tori, always. So yeah don't do the same to me because as much as I love you, I can walk away."

"You can't walk away from me," She replied walking up to him. "You are as much dependent of me as I am of you."

"That's all you have to say," He interrupted, angry at her words. "I am as dependent of you as you are of me? Fuck that. I love you as much you love me. That sounds better. I'm in love with you Tori and you don't want to acknowledge how you feel but I know you."

"You're in love with me?" She interrupted, shocked by his words.

"Fuck Tori, yes I'm in love with you." He exclaimed. "I fell for you the moment I first walked into your home. You had an amazing smile."

"I have the strong teeth," She interjected, recalling their first conversation.

"Yeah, you do." He responded, smiling at her. "You are beautiful."

"I don't deserve you." She reached forward grabbing his hand with hers, giving it a slight squeeze. "But I do know I need you."

He had so much he wanted to tell her but than again he thought it would just be best to not say anything at all.

"I don't think we should go out anymore," She said, pulling him forward. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she pressed their bodies together.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious about her intentions and the close proximity they had now. The small smile that played on her lips and look in her eyes made him nervous.

"Trust me," She leaned forward brushing her lips against his before pulling away, she looked at him questioning if she could continue. He nodded and that was all the confirmation she needed, her mouth greedily recaptured his with a renewed hunger.

His tongue enters her mouth, raging a fierce war between the two both wanting dominance. A moan escaped Tori's lips and that jolted him back. As much as he was enjoying this moment, he wanted to make sure she would enjoy it even more.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss, a smile forming on his lips as she stared back looking confused and disappointed. "You are just simply amazing," he said.

"Thank you," She blushed, and dropped her eyes in embarrassment. No matter how many times he told her how beautiful she was to him, she was still that insecure girl. He has been trying to fix that for years now and he was sure he would have a breakthrough one of these days. "You're aren't so bad yourself, Mr. Harris."

She looked up at him, full blown cocky smile. "But please do tell me why my lips aren't on yours anymore. Because darling that small kiss wasn't as satisfying as it could be. I got a taste for you and you're the only one who can satiate my needs."

"Now, now Ms. Vega you must be patient," he replied leaning forward to reconnect their lips again. Tori grinned into the kiss, causing him to smile as well. He loved making her happy and tonight he'll make sure she would be.

She pulled away gradually, he was disappointed at the lost of contact and his facial expressed clearly stated it. Tori just shook her head, as she pulled away from his embrace, putting a small distance between them. He watched her as she walked towards his bedroom door, curious as to why she was heading that way.

He stands there, confused, and as she goes through the doorway she looks back over her shoulder, "Coming?"

With no hesitation, he quickly made his way into the bedroom. He didn't need to be told twice, he would follow that woman anywhere. He noted the scattered high heels in front of his bed but he didn't see Tori anywhere in his bedroom. Meaning she was in only one place, his bathroom.

He walked up to the door, pressing his ear against the door hoping to hear something. "Tori? You in there?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Just give me a few more seconds and I'll be out hun."

"Okay," he responded back, walking away from the door. He figures he might as well get a bit comfy as he unbuttons his suit jacket, then places it on his suit valet. He could hear her shuffling around in the bathroom but the sound of running water concerns him a bit but he doesn't think much of it as he sits down on his bed, to remove his shoes. The wait for Tori to exit the bathroom unnerved him. She said a few seconds but clearly she meant minutes. Did she regret kissing him? Did she not want to do this anymore?

He decided to just get comfortable as he waited for her to exit the bathroom. So he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, deciding to wear just a pair of pajama pants. Just he pulled up the pants, the bathroom door opened behind him.

"Sorry I took so long," He turns around, glad that he had some control of his actions because if not his jaw would have hit the floor. "I took off my makeup and I couldn't decide what to wear. You like?"

He cleared his throat. "Wow, you look amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," She said stepping into the room. "It does come from your closet."

She was just wearing one of his light blue dress shirts, she had done just two buttons so he could see her red lace panties and that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I have to say that it most definitely looks better on you than it does me," He says walking up to her, capturing her lips with his. He smirks into the kiss as he felt her fingers weave through his hair, she knew how much that turned him on.

"Mmm, Andre," she mumbled against his lips as his hand slips under the shirt, his hand slowly caressing her skin as he moves up past her hip to her waist.

"You are wearing far too much clothing, Miss Vega." He responds back in-between kisses, as he undoes the two buttons with his other hand. She made a small noise of agreement as she removed the shirt, tossing it above his head.

She pulled away, smiling. "Better," she says kissing him once again. Her hands grab his, pulling her closer to him. She moved back, he knew where she was moving them to, his bed. This was confirmed the moment, they both fell onto the bed, breaking their kiss.

"Fuck Tori," He says, while making sure he wasn't hurting her by not putting too much of his weight on her before attaching their lips again. She smirks into the kiss, weaving her hands through his hair. His hands rested on her hips, but he wanted to touch more of her, he needed more.

His hand slowly trailed upward, eliciting a moan. "Fuck, so sexy," He moaned, as his hand cups her right breast. Her hips arched, grinding against him, his own mirroring her movements. His thumb grazes her harden peak, she let's out a shaky breath, causing Andre to smirk against her lips.

At that moment, he felt nothing but happiness at finally getting this with Tori. Yet he knew he shouldn't be doing this. It felt good but it didn't feel right.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss, "I can't do this. You know how much I love you and you can imagine how hard it is for me not to continue this, but I just can't do this," he stated pulling himself up.

She looked baffled, the confusion clearly written all over her face. "What?"

He pulled himself up and moved over to the other side of his bed. "I'm sorry, I respect you too much to be just one of those guys you hook up with. I've always wanted more with you. I shouldn't have let my desires take control of me tonight. I've been waiting for this moment for so long but I don't want it like this."

She just shook her head in disbelief. "No you want this," She looked down at the tent in his pants, she went to grab his hand but he pulled it out of her grasp. He shouldn't have doubted her determination cause she took a hold of his hand after a few seconds. She intertwined their fingers. "I want this." She softly whispers.

At that moment, he knew what Tori's therapist had said to him was true. Tori was too dependent on him. His constant attention, she had a need for him that he was always willing to satisfy.

"You always loved the idea of me wanting you. All these years you knew how much I just wanted you but you did nothing about it. You never told me I never had a chance or said anything about the matter. So yes I know you want this, you want my attention to be yours and only yours but honestly I don't think I can do this for much longer."

"You don't mean that," she says, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

The laugh that escapes his lips surprises them both, it was just tired laugh. "I'm being truthful with you. I want you to figure what you want for yourself first and foremost and then you can let me know where I fit into all of this."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm glad I stopped this. We would have regretted this." As soon as he said those words, she pulled her hand from his grip.

"I think you'll be the one to regret this in the future. Andre, I can't be with you the way you want me to." As much he wanted to will himself to not believing a word she said, he knew she meant every word she was saying.

"I know, now you don't want to be with me. But-"

"But nothing," she interrupted him. "I can't be with you or anyone. I just wish you would realize that soon before you waste anymore time on me."

He went to reach for her but she pulled away from his grasp, she got up from the bed. "Tori, don't."

"Don't what?" she says walking towards the door, "Don't walk away from you? Honestly Andre, I've been trying as hard as I can to do that for the last five years of my life. I can't do it but why don't you do us both the favor and walk away. Go call Alana, or any other woman that wanted you in her life. Make love to them, show them love but forget me. Just forget me. Because I don't want you, I will never be able to love you the way you want me to. I love you like only as a friend and I can never see myself falling in love with you."

She walked out the room before he even had a chance to respond back. He wanted to call out to her, call her out on her bluff but something stopped him. Her words took a hold of his heart and squeezed tightly, it felt as if the weight of the world was on his chest. He knew her words were just lies but they hurt nonetheless. As much as he wanted to go confront and kiss her, to tell her she will always be the one, he didn't. He knew better.

He knew not to push her, he'll just give her some time. But how much time, is too much time? He stood up from his bed, ready to walk over to her room but was stopped as soon as he heard he heard the vibrations of his cell on the nightstand. He glanced over at the phone, smiling as he saw the name on the screen.

Though he knew that he should be making his way over to Tori's room, he decided picking up the phone call would be best. "Hi Alana."

"Good, I thought I was going to get your voicemail. Hello handsome. How about you and I go out and get some dinner tonight?"

He was certain leaving the apartment now would probably hurt Tori more. "I don't know if I should."

"Oh come on, don't let this gorgeous woman have to eat at random restaurant alone when you can be keeping me company. You know you want to cause really what would have you been doing tonight? You would have probably ordered take out and would have ate alone."

She made a valid point, he had to give her that. "Alana, I don't think it'll be good idea."

"Why? Because I want to be your friend? Maybe more but that'll depend on you. I feel like I'm the guy here asking a reluctant girl out. So come on Andre, tell me you'll meet me for dinner and drinks. You know you want to."

"First round is on you," he says agreeing to the outing.

"Fine, but I pick the place. Good? Good. Well I bet you'll need to get ready. So I'll give you thirty minutes as I decide where I want to eat tonight. I'll text you the details as soon as I decide. Okay? Okay."

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you soon." she says before hanging up.

He can't help but smile at how amazingly Alana just made his night all the better with just a simple call. At this point, he was really looking forward to the development of this budding friendship.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave reviews, they make me happy. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hope I don't take so long with the next one, which I probably won't cause the next one is practically written. So yay for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_There's no chance for us,_  
_It's all decided for us,_  
_This world has only one sweet moment_  
_Set aside for us_

Agreeing to go to dinner was the easy step, actually leaving his apartment now that was a different story. As he waited for the text from Alana, his nerves started to get the best of him as now he was beginning to doubt the idea of going out. He was worried about leaving Tori alone after their argument.

Just as he was about to text Alana to ask if they could reschedule, she sent him a text. _How about some Italian? Scarpetta is the place to be. _And just like that with one text and the mentioning of one of his favorite restaurants in the city, he was looking forward to this dinner with her. He sent her a text back, agreeing with her plans, as he walked out of his room heading towards apartment door.

"Where are you going?" Her voice stops him momentarily but he continues walking without glancing back.

"Out," he answers back, he doesn't want to give her anymore ammo to hurt him.

"Andre wait," Her tone of voice was needy, pleading with him to stop but as much as he doesn't want to, he does. He looks back at her, she was now dressed in a silk black night gown and he knew he had to leave before she said anything that would make him regret his actions. "I just-"

"Don't Tori," he interrupts, truthfully tonight he didn't want to hear it, he has heard enough for one night. "Just don't, you've already said enough. Just give me a break."

Without waiting for her reply he turned back around and walked out the front door, wondering if walking out on her was the best decision.

Honestly though, he wanted to go back and cancel his plans with Alana but he knew that he couldn't. He has already given Tori too much control over his life, for once, or for at least one night he needed to take over his own life.

Yet as much as he said that to himself, he always did go back to her. Right now he wanted to just back in, pull her to him and just hold her close. Because as much as her words hurt him, he knew they were just lies. Deciding to just stay in and explain to Alana the situation he turns back around, determined to walk back in but the soft vibration in his pocket stops him.

A new text from Alana. _Okay great, meet you there in like thirty minutes or so. I'm really looking forward to this Andre._ Soon after he received another message from Alana, this time a photo message. It was a picture of a smiling Alana and added below was '_I really am excited, can't you tell by this gorgeous smile? See you soon.'_

Seeing that smile, made him smile. So maybe he couldn't let down Alana down either. Deciding that giving Tori some time to reflect was the better choice, he decided to meet with Alana. Like really, one dinner with a gorgeous woman couldn't hurt.

* * *

The moment he entered the restaurant he was greeted by the host who promptly told him that Alana was already waiting for him at their table. He felt kind of special seeing as there were people waiting to be seated and they've already had a table without making reservations. Well at least he doesn't think Alana had any.

The host walked him over to the table. "Here you go. Your waiter will be out shortly with the bottle you requested miss," The host said before walking away.

"Hi," he said before taking the seat across from Alana.

"Hey, I probably should have asked before but I already ordered what we would be drinking tonight. You did say first drinks on me, well let's just say I have a taste for a merlot. Hope you like wine." The way she moved her hands as she spoke and the way her voice broke a bit, he knew she was nervous. "Don't tell me you don't like wine, I messed up right?"

"No, no," he replied, "You did good. I love wine."

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better, right? Cause I can definitely cancel out the bottle if you want or actually I could drink the whole bottle by myself. Wait no that makes me look like a lush, oh my gracious you've only been here for a few minutes and I'm already making a fool of myself."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, she was too precious and hilarious. "You are most certainly not but relax Alana. I like wine. I should be able to pair it up nicely with whatever dish I select tonight. I do have to ask though, how did you get us a table on such short notice?"

"I know the owner of this place," she answers before looking around the restaurant and pointing to the guy standing near the entrance talking to the host. "He's my uncle."

Andre follows her finger to the man, instantly recognizing who she was talking about. "Dante is your uncle? What a small world."

"You know my uncle?"

"Yeah I come here a couple times a year. This is one of favorite Italian places in the city. Tori, Mark and I found it our freshman year at NYU." He replied, then realized she didn't know about Mark. "Mark is one of my other best friends, I actually have a few more in Cali too."

"Wait, California. You weren't raised here in the city?" she asks, leaning forward.

"Exactly. Tori and I moved here our freshman year to study at NYU. We went to high school together." He reflects on how long ago that was.

"Wow," she replied, "So you two are really close best friends."

"Yeah," he sighs, remembering the words exchanged between him and Tori earlier. "We are."

"Are you okay?" Alana asks, reaching her hand out placing it over his. "Did something happen?"

"I had a really bad argument with Tori right before you called. So going out tonight without resolving or talking it out with her feels kind of odd right now." He admits, although also surprised at the sympathetic, understanding look that Alana was directing towards him.

She gave his hand a squeeze before pulling it back. "Sorry to hear that. I'm sure once our evening ends and you go back home, both of you will have a clear head so you can discuss whatever it is that troubled you guys. But now I see our bottle heading this way so let's drink up and order our food. I'm starved."

He perked up at the mention of wine, suddenly so glad that there will alcohol this evening. He watched with enthusiasm as the waiter poured both Alana and him a small amount into their wine glasses to see if they both approve of the taste. He raises the glass to his lips taking a small tentative sip, savoring the taste of the finely aged wine, he nods in approval as he places the glass back on the table.

Alana smiles, pleased with his reaction. "You like?" She signals the waiter to fill up each of their glasses.

"Yes," he replies, "You have exquisite taste."

"I have to agree. I do have exquisite taste in wine selections and among other things in life." The way she looked at him after saying that and her sultry tone meant that the comment was directed towards him.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks, interrupting the moment between the two. Which Andre gratefully appreciated it, he didn't even have to look down at the menu, he knew exactly what he wanted to order.

"I'll have the Tarajin," she replies without having to look at the menu herself and passing it to the waiter.

"And I'll have Dry Aged Sirloin well done," he says handing the waiter the menu that's in front of him.

"Alright, thank you. Your meals will be out shortly." The waiter responds before walking away.

Alana takes a sip of wine before smiling over her glass at him. "I'm glad you agreed to this."

"Me too," he agrees. "So I talked about myself let's talk about you. You were born here or?"

She nods, settling her glass on the table. "Born and raised in the city. Upper East Side socialite to be truthful, don't hold it against me though. Pretty much was called the wild child most of my life, still getting called that. I studied at Columbia, Creative Writing major. Seeing the faces of my parents when I told them well that was priceless."

"They didn't approve?" he questioned, knowing the answer.

"Nope, but they were happy I was going to Columbia so my dad just signed the check and called it a day. I'm the youngest. My older siblings lived up more to their expectations."

He smiles knowing how it was to have parents to have expectations of you when all you wanted to do was your own thing. "I have a younger sister. She's a sophomore this year, she goes to UCLA," he replies.

"Hope she's enjoying it. I have to two siblings. Older brother, Ethan, he went to Harvard then he went to Harvard Law. He is a senior partner at a top law firm here in the city, my mother's pride and joy. My older sister Emilia went to Princeton, graduated, married a prominent trust fund baby and had a few children of her own. They live down in Texas though. And well me, I graduated two years back. As soon as I graduated I flew out of the states and spent a year traveling around Europe. Amazing experience. Have you been to Europe?" Her smile falters, "I'm talking a lot aren't I?"

Andre couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "Alana, we are having this dinner to get to know each other. We can't just be silent throughout the whole dinner to do that, right?" She nods, smiling at him. "To answer your other question. Yes I've been to a few countries in Europe. I've been to Sweden, France, Greece, Italy, the UK, and Spain."

"Amazing, isn't it. I traveled around that continent learning the different cultures, embracing the new and unfamiliar cuisines. It was such a great experience. I loved it and would love to repeat it again."

"I bet," he interjected, "What do you do for a living?"

"Right now, I intern for a publishing company. Minor stuff but I'm just trying to get my foot into that field. What do you do?"

Just as he was about to answer, he was interrupted by the arrival of their dishes. His mouth watered as soon as he saw the sirloin on his plate. "Looks delicious." Alana agrees before starting to eat her own meal.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, he remembers to answer her question. "I work for Fortune 500 company, J.P. Morgan," he tell her in between bites, she looks up at him quizzically. "You asked earlier what I did for a living."

She nods in approval before taking a sip of her wine. "Sorry I was just so into my pasta that I had failed to realize to continue on with the conversation. Have you had this before?" She points down to her dish and he just shakes his head.

"Here try it," she says twirling a bit of pasta onto her fork then leaning forward offering him a bite. Noticing that he was skeptically staring at the fork she chuckles before adding on, "One small bite, you can do it."

He smiles before tentatively allowing the small portion into this mouth. A small moan of approval emits from his mouth as he chews. "Delicious."

"See, told you," she retorts, "Next time you can try something new."

"Yeah, next time." At that moment he felt the vibrations in his pocket from his phone, he fishes it out. "Sorry, just let me check who this is. Promise I won't take it."

Tori's name is on the screen, though he probably should take it he won't. "Who is it?" Alana asked.

"It's not important," he responds before placing the phone back into his pocket. "Now I'm almost done with my meal and you are too, should we order dessert?"

"I like the way you think," she motions for the waiter, just as Andre takes the last bite of his steak.

"Everything okay?" The waiter asks approaching the table.

"Everything's fine, we are just done and would like to order dessert," Alana said, smiling at the waiter watching as he whipped out his little notebook to write down the order. "I'll have the Raspberry Cannoli and you?"

"The cheesecake," he answers before feeling the vibration in his pocket again. Maybe he should just text Tori that they'll talk when they get home.

"Right away," The waiter responds as he refills both of their glasses and then clearing the table of their plates.

Andre takes out his phone, surprised to see the name on his screen. "Jade," he whispers to himself then looking up at Alana who was staring at him.

"No one important sure is persistent in calling you," she quips, smiling. "Honestly take it if you have to."

"No actually it's a different person this time but I won't take it. It's one of my best friends from back home, I'll just call her later." He places the phone back into pocket.

"If you're sure," she takes a few gulps of her drink, "I really love this wine."

"Me too." The waiter soon arrived with their desserts, which they both ate in comfortable silence. Both swiping a piece from the others plate.

"This has been great," Just as the words slipped from his mouth, his phone began vibrating again. He pulled it out glancing at the screen, Mark this time.

"You are a wanted man tonight Andre," she says with a smile then looking for the waiter signalling that she wanted the check.

"Apparently so," he replies quickly returning the phone to his pocket.

"I'm sure after this, you'll probably be heading back home. You probably have work early in the morning."

"Sadly I do, but this has been great," His words are sincere and he does hope to see her again and soon. "Next time I pick the place."

"I would like that," she looks as if she were to say something else but stopped herself as soon as Dante appeared.

"Now, why was my favorite niece asking for the check. As if she doesn't eat for free here all the time." Dante says before turning to Andre, "And you're dining with one of my favorite people, how are you Andre?"

"I'm good Dante," he responds shaking hands with the older man, "Enjoying the company of your lovely niece and the delicious food of this establishment."

"But of course," Alana responds, "And the delicious wine."

Dante studies the now empty bottle of wine on the table, "Yes delicious, lovely choice, Ally." He turns towards Andre, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We didn't," Alana answers, her uncle diverting his eyes to her, "We met like two nights ago. This is like our first official time hanging out."

"Hanging out," Dante repeats, "Or a date?"

"Not a date we are just getting to know each other," Alana answered before he had a chance, "Trust me though, I'm working on it."

"Alright you guys, you are both wonderful so no charge of course," Dante turns to Andre, "This is because of Alana but you know whenever you come with Tori you guys get free desserts because you both are wonderful and those angelic voices are divine to hear once we get you guys going."

"Angelic voices?" Alana questions.

"Tori and I can sing, really well." Andre admits. "Dante discovered a few years back as Tori began to sing out loud a song that was stuck in her head and he was passing by our table at the time."

Dante smiles as if reminiscing of the moment. "Beautiful voices Alana, their voices belong together."

"Wow, that's great. Maybe one day you can sing something for me?"

"Of course," he responds smiling at her.

"Great but now we must get going," She went to give Dante a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much Uncle. I'll see you soon."

"Of course, take care you two," He responds shaking Andre's hand again before Alana guides Andre towards the exit.

"That was a good meal," Alana comments as they exit the restaurant. "Aren't you glad you came out with me tonight."

"I am," Though he didn't want the night to end they knew it had to. "I had a good time Alana. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. Now go home and make up with Tori. I know that's been on the back of your mind the whole night. So don't even try to deny it. Next time you go out with me, I'm keeping you out longer. Okay?"

Andre just smiles at Alana before kissing her cheek. "Alana you are pretty awesome you know that right? I'll text you later on in the week to make some plans so we can hang out again." He walked towards the edge of the sidewalk, signalling down a cab. "Come on, you're taking a cab home and then text me once you've entered your apartment."

"Alright," she replies smiling as he opens the door for you. "Thank you for your company Andre, it was really great. Til next time."

Andre closes the door as soon she's situated inside the car. He watches it drive away before signalling down his own cab, eager to get home himself so he could speak to Tori.

* * *

Walking into his apartment he wasn't surprised to be welcomed by silence. Some nights when Tori is by herself she just lays in bed, getting lost in her thoughts. Wanting to get the conversation that they both needed out of the way he walks into Tori's room, surprised to see it empty but the bed was unmade clearly indicating that she was in bed. He calls out her name but doesn't get a response.

He looks into his own room, thinking maybe she was there sleeping. It wouldn't have been the first time she's slept there without him but he is disappointed to find it empty as well.

He calls out her name again but still no response. "Wonder where she went," he says out loud to himself before turning on the TV then walking into the kitchen to get himself a cup of water.

"Fuck," he yells out as he sees all the glass on the floor and the smeared blood on the counters of the kitchen. "No."

He quickly pulls out his phone, dialing the one person he knew Tori had called to help her when she couldn't reach him.

The wait for Mark to answer was killing him. How did he not know that he had to pick up that call during dinner. "Andre finally you called back man, Tori-"

"What the hell happened to Tori?" His vision began to blur with unshed tears, he swiped at his eyes with his palm. He knew he shouldn't have left her tonight. What was he thinking?

"Don't freak man, she's alright. We are at St. Lukes and she's just about done getting her stitches. As soon as she's done I'll drive her home and she can tell you all about what happened. Okay?"

"Maybe I should go over there," He just didn't want to sit still knowing that Tori was hurt and him being here was no good to him.

"No it would be pointless, we are almost done. I promise I'll deliver her safe and sound, okay?" Mark reaffirms him, putting him at ease.

"There was a lot of blood, Mark," he lets out a sigh, "Did she do it on purpose?"

This time it was Mark's turn to sigh. "Andre, I don't know if I believe her story but oh wait Tori's coming out now. I gotta go man but we'll be home soon. Okay?"

Mark hangs up before he could even respond with a bye. He throws his phone on the couch, angry at Tori's actions and mad at himself for leaving her alone. Why did he even think it was okay to leave her alone in the first place?

Deciding that waiting around doing nothing was not the best choice, he went to go change into his pajamas before he went to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Just as he walked out of his room, now wearing a fresh pair of pajamas he heard the buzzing noise coming from the couch. He quickly jogged over hoping nothing was wrong with Tori but was glad to see the name on the screen wasn't Mark's.

Seeing Alana's name on the screen, he smiled remembering he had asked her to text him. _I had a great time and I'm home now. Nite. _

He responds back echoing the same thoughts. Just as he turned to walk over to the kitchen, the apartment door opened. A wary Tori walked in, gently closing the door behind her.

"Andre," she whispers as soon as he sees him, giving him a small hopeful smile. But he couldn't return the smile. He was mad at her and at himself. She gulped nervously noticing the glare directed towards her.

"Explain yourself, now!" he demanded.

* * *

A/N: Well Tori's in trouble and I finally updated. Yay me! So tell me your thoughts. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I personally like Alana and I hate that because I'm not suppose to like her, well at least as a Tandre shipper and the author of this story I don't think I should lol. Please review, they make me happy. I only got 7 reviews last time, I'm grateful for them but there are 20 of you that follow this story. So just tell me update soon or something. Tell me what you like or don't like. Thank you loves. Til next time. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing_  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

She doesn't respond right away. Her silence makes him angrier as the seconds pass awaiting for her to say something, anything really. Although to be honest, all he really wants to do is hold her but he's suppose to be angry at her so holding her is not an option. Yet he can't stop his need, his body yearns to hold her in his arms because he knows she'll be safe in his arms.

He feels guilty because he should have been here. He was angry at himself for not giving her a chance to talk before he left. He promised her and himself that he would never walk away from her. And yet he broke his promise. "It was just a small accident," she said breaking the silence. She takes a few tentative steps towards him.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. The kitchen counter looks like a bloodbath happened in there." She grimaces at his words and he regrets saying them as soon as he notices it.

"You're mad," she says and he can't help himself but laugh at her words. Because really he is mad at her and himself, he's so upset and just he feels so tired with this whole situation.

"Mad? Yes I'm mad. I'm furious with you," And she opens her mouth as if she was going to say something but he holds up his hand signalling her to not interrupt him. "I should not be angry with myself but I am. I shouldn't be upset that I went out and you couldn't handle a few hours by yourself without harming yourself."

She just shook her head at his words, he knew making her even more upset was not a wise decision but he needed to vent. "Andre, I'm sorry-"

"Don't, I'm tired of hearing your apologies. You're always sorry, you didn't mean to, you couldn't help it. You're a pathetic broken record and I'm tired of hearing the same song."

He notices that she's trying her hardest to not cry but a few tears fall freely down her cheeks. "It was just an accident," her voice wavers and he wonders if she's trying to act strong at this moment because of him and his words. "I say I'm sorry because I truly am. You are right, I'm pathetic. But I didn't mean to do what I did tonight, it was an accident. I didn't mean to cause such a mess."

"You didn't mean to? Seriously a few hours and you harm yourself. You know how pathetic that sounds, is that what you want people to remember you like. Is that what you want Mark to think of you as? He had to come and get you like a small little child to take you to the hospital because you act like you don't know any better. You promised you were going to stop self harming but here we are again Tori. Here we are."

As soon as he said that last word he regretted it, seeing her visibly shaking trying to control herself, willingly herself to not cry. "I didn't self harm," she pulls the bandage that was covering most of her right hand off. She holds up her hand up to show him her palm, she's walks forward towards him so he could see her stitched up palm. "I was mad you left. I was mad at myself because I said those things to you and you were so mad that you left. You didn't even want to hear me out. I thought I had lost you."

She stops right before him, as if appraising the situation. He's elated that she's close to him and not wanting to put anymore distance between them. She tentatively lifts up her left hand, caressing his cheek with her fingers."I'm alright," she whispered, showing him her injured palm. He is in awe of the hold this woman has on him, with just one touch he feels calmer.

"Just a few stitches. I broke a glass cup and cut myself by mistake." He wanted to take back all his words because she didn't deserve them as much as she needed to hear them. He shouldn't have been so harsh with her. "I was so mad at myself cause I had finally made you not want to be here, nowhere near me. Seeing you so mad and hurt, had me realize what I was doing wasn't fair to you. It hurt to see you walk out that door and not even glance back. I thought I had lost you. I know my words hurt you and I'm sorry because you don't deserve any hurtful words. You have love me like no other Andre, I don't deserve you but I have you. I don't want to ever lose you."

"You can never lose me," There is no hesitation with his response and her hand stilled on his cheek as if questioning her actions and his words.

For a few minutes they just stared into each others eyes and he wonders, does she even know how afraid he is that one day he'll lose her. Just thinking back to earlier tonight and walking into that kitchen, made his heart ache and tears welled up in his eyes. "Tell me I won't lose you," his tone of voice pleading for her to soothe the ache in his chest. She's the only one to make him feel better.

"You won't lose me," With a fond smile she pulls away from him. "Okay? You're stuck with me."

He nods smiling at her words. "Come with me," he said taking her good hand in his and pulling her along as he moved them towards her bedroom.

"Why are we going to my room for?"

"It's been a long day for you woman, you need to rest. So I'm gonna tuck you in, look for monsters underneath your bed and I'm going to tell you a bedtime story before you fall asleep," he replied, earning a hit from Tori which in turn caused her to hiss as soon as her free hand hit his shoulder. Of course she would be the one to hit him with her bad hand. He turns around to assess the damage, "Are you okay? What made you think that was a good choice Tori?"

"I don't know," she whines causing him to chuckle at her behavior. "I didn't appreciate getting treated like a child so I wanted to cause you a little pain but now I'm in pain."

"Thankfully you didn't open any stitches, it's just gonna sting for a bit. Just a slight discomfort."

She pouts, her pouts will always be the death of him, they can easily make him do anything that she wants. Though truthfully, anything she asks for he would do for her. "Kiss it better?" He should have known that pout was a for a reason.

He places a soft tender kiss on her inner palm as she smiles at him. "All better?" He asked as he pulled her further into the room. She nods. "Good, now go change and I'll go get your sleeping pills. You need some real rest, you have to go back to work tomorrow and a good night's rest will do you some good."

She just nods then walks towards her bathroom, which surprises him cause she doesn't like taking those sleeping pills and likes to put up a fight when he makes her take them.

He doesn't take long getting her the cup of water but stops momentarily in the kitchen to study the bloody mess that is their kitchen. He still couldn't believe that just her palm bleeding could cover so much.

"Tori, I want to ask you a few questions and l hope you are truthful with your responses." He states as he walks into the room. She's tucked underneath her red duvet, with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah," she says propping herself up in her bed, holding out her left hand so he can place the pills there. "Though I already know what you're going to ask me."

"Oh really? You have me all figured out," He hands her the pills and she frowns before placing them in her mouth and taking the cup of water from him. "Do tell me oh wise one."

She gulps down half of the cup before setting it down on the nightstand next to her. "First you need to get comfy and get in here. We need to talk before these pills kick in."

"Comfy?" He looks down at his pajamas, wondering what she means by comfy.

Noticing his confusion, she just smiles while shaking her head. "Too much clothing," she says as she pulls back the duvet cover, indicating for him to get in.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I'll be right back," he says before jogging out to the living room to retrieve his cellphone before going back into Tori's room.

"You needed your cell before getting into bed?" She asked as he places the phone on the nightstand on the other side of her bed.

"Yes, cause it's still early for me. Plus Jade called earlier so I wanted the phone nearby so I can text her once you fall asleep on me."

"Well you're the one who wanted me to take sleeping pills," He nods before taking off his shirt and pajama bottoms, leaving him in only his boxers. Tori gives her own nod of approval as she pats the space beside her.

"Yeah so you can sleep well," he says as he slips into the bed and covering them both up.

She frowns before sticking out her tongue at him. "Jade called you too? She called me but I was a little busy trying to control my bleeding."

"I had wondered why she had called. Maybe she just wanted to talk to you," He reaches over to pull Tori closer to him. He needed her to be closer to him.

"Maybe," she says before sighing, "Alright, let's get this started. I cut myself, yes. Not on purpose though. Really. I was just so mad, I was angry with myself so in rage I threw the cup down. So cleaning the pieces I was even more angry, so I accidentally squeezed one of the bigger pieces in my hand, cutting myself."

"Sounds like bull to me." He knows that he needs to be blunt with this woman more than ever and he knows her cutting tendencies aren't to be put on back burner just because she says it wasn't self harming.

She harmed herself and it wasn't intentional. It never is intentional with her and they both knew it. "You don't trust me enough to believe me?"

"You sound surprise and yet you know the truth," She looks dejected and he wonders if he asked her to show him her body at this point if she would. He just wanted to make sure she didn't cut anywhere else.

Before he could voice his thoughts she pulls the covers off her and stand up on the bed. "These are scars," she says taking off her night-gown and pointing at her thighs. He pries his eyes off her bare chest to look at her thighs. Her beautiful tanned thighs. "Do you know how angry I get every time I see them? Do you know how mad at myself I am whenever I have to look at my thighs and see how I mistreated my body? I don't want to add more to that. I know before I've relapsed and who knows I might cut again but trust me it'll be on thighs before I do it anywhere else."

"I believe you," He tugs on her hand pulling her down so they could be eye to eye, "But please no more self harming, you are too beautiful and I never tire of telling you that. I know you're hurting, you're still healing but those scars are proof of your battle and you never giving up that's all that you need for yourself. You know if you ever feel like self-harming you just need to keep your hands busy or call me or anyone else and just keep yourself busy."

"I know," she said before tossing her gown towards the laundry hamper in the corner. She pouts once she sees that it doesn't go in but just hangs off the corner. "At least I was close."

He nods. "Are you feeling the effect of those pills yet?"

"A little," she says as she removes the duvet off his body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she moved around settling herself in between his legs, her back against his chest leaning on him.

He loved being like this with her, this felt right and no one, not even Tori could tell him otherwise. "I just want to snuggle," she pulls the cover over them. "Plus you're my big strong man, you'll protect me from anything. Right?"

"Right," he confirms as he places a kiss on her head.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say his thoughts kept bouncing back and forth between Alana and Tori. He had an amazing few hours with Alana but Tori, well she's his Tori.

"So where did you go?" She mumbles out interrupting his thoughts. He looks down at her quizzically wondering what she meant. "When I called you didn't pick up so I assumed you were with Mark so that's the reason I called him. Hoping I would be able to get you but you weren't with him. So where were you?"

"I went out to eat dinner with a friend," He notices her closed eyes and more surprised that she's not even trying to keep them open.

"I know your friends Andre," she yawns before shifting a bit as if finding a more comfortable spot. "Who was it?"

Truth be told he didn't want to tell her about going out with Alana or that he had such a good time. He could probably hide this outing from Tori but somehow he knew she'll find out about it, she always does.

"Alana," The name slips out of his mouth before he could stop himself or reconsider his choice.

"Oh," That's all she says and that worries him. She grabs his left hand with hers and intertwines their fingers.

"Oh?" He echoes her words, wondering if he should push it.

"Yeah, oh. Did you have a good time?" She yawns once again and he knows she'll soon be sleeping.

"Yeah I did," He smiles remembering how good of time it was just those few hours with Alana.

"That's nice," She mumbles and with that he knows she's falling asleep. He doesn't say anything and let's her be. He would rather her fall asleep and then tomorrow they can have a serious discussion about what she said earlier in the evening and about what his non-date with Alana meant.

He picks up his cell ready to call Jade when the woman herself texts him, _I don't like being ignored so either you or Tori better text me back soon before I take a flight out there to kick both of your asses. _

Jade was never the one to be ignored and he knew he should take that threat seriously so instead of texting her back he decides to just call her back.

"Andre. Finally," Was the greeting he first got as soon as Jade picked up the phone. Before he could respond back she began to talk again. "What were you and Vega doing? Please tell me you two were finally having sex and that's why you two weren't picking up the phone."

"Nothing like that, I went out to dinner with a friend and Tori, well there was an accident she had earlier so she was indisposed the moment you called." He's thankful that Jade wasn't in the room at the moment because he knew she would be able to get the truth out of him.

"Accident? Wait, is Tori okay? And you went to dinner after she was hurt." The worry and anger in Jade's tone doesn't surprise him, she loves Tori dearly and it took a couple of years for Jade to finally admit that she loves having Tori as a friend.

"No, no. Wait, I was at dinner already when she had a small accident. She cut her hand on some glass, it was bleeding profusely and that's around the time you called her so she didn't pick up. She even went to the hospital to get some stitches."

"Put her on the phone Harris. I need to verify her well-being before I buy a ticket out to New York to kick your ass for letting anything happen to Vega." Of course she wouldn't believe him and now he regrets giving Tori those sleeping pills because he knows Jade will not be satisfied without hearing Tori's voice.

"Kick my ass? Why is it my fault that she broke a glass cup and then picked up the pieces with her bare hands?"

"You were out with some skank and left Tori by herself so it's your fault."

"I told you I went out a friend, why do you assume it's a woman."

"Oh Andre, I know everything. So I hope you aren't giving that skank false hope. Can't you just tell Vega how you feel about her, so you guys can get married and then have beautiful babies. Getting really tired of waiting for you two to hook up. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Well for your information, Tori knows how I feel. According to her she doesn't feel the same way. So if I give Alana, who is not a skank, a chance you should be supportive of my decision."

"Fucking Vega always ruining shit. Everyone knows she loves you, ugh. Now really put her on the phone so I can curse her out for being stupid." This made him smile, the gang has encouraged him to try to take the next step with Tori but he always knew Tori wouldn't want to do that. Clearly by her words earlier in the evening he had been right.

"She's asleep Jade," he sighs. "Trust me, it's pointless now. She doesn't want me like I want her."

"No she wants you. She just doesn't want to admit it. Ever since her mom left her dad for that stupid Gary dude, she's been trying to close herself off from having anything that's meaningful or good for her."

"Yeah I know Jade," He really did know that, that's why he always gave Tori her space. He knew maybe one day she'll finally be able to open herself up to him.

Jade sighed, he knew she was really contemplating the idea of flying out to visit just to knock some sense into Tori. "Stupid Vega, wake her up so I can give her a piece of my mind."

"She took some sleeping pills so she's completely out." Just as he said that Tori's hand reached up, trying to grab a hold of the phone. He's surprised at her actions because he thought she would be in a deep sleep.

"Gimme," she mumbles and he willingly gives her the phone.

"Jadey, hi I miss you." Her words sound a bit slurred and he knows she probably won't remember this conversation in the morning. Now he is wishing he would have put the phone on speakerphone so he can hear whatever it is that Jade is telling to Tori.

"But Jade," She doesn't continue and he knows Jade must have kept talking. He tried to grab the phone from Tori but she moves away from him and goes to the opposite side of the bed.

She yawns, "Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Love you." She says ending the call then placing the phone down on her nightstand.

"Jade says she'll call you tomorrow after she talks to me." She looks over to him, her eyes slightly opened. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Good cause you're in trouble with me as well, not just her."

Tori groans before turning over. "Ugh, not you too."

"Yeah me too," he said before scooting over closer to her. "We need to have a serious talk tomorrow."

"Alright," She mumbles and he just smiles before placing a kiss on her head.

He could probably attempt to fall asleep now but he knew it would be fruitless seeing as he was wide awake and feeling restless. Remembering he had to still clean up that kitchen he started to get up from the bed.

Just as he walks through the bedroom door, he hears Tori shifting around in bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to clean the kitchen but I'll be back soon, keep sleeping." He responds before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Next morning he awakens to the sound of the running shower. He decides to get ready himself so he makes his way to his bedroom. Getting ready was the usual for himself but today instead of Tori invading his thoughts at all times, he couldn't help himself but think of Alana.

Just as he finished tying his shoe laces, his bedroom door opens. Tori pops her head in, smiling at him. "Glad you're dressed. Good morning."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" He asked, getting up from his bed.

"I want some toast and coffee," She answers stepping further into the bedroom.

"Alright," He replies before moving closer to her. "How's your hand?"

"Good," She lifts her covered up palm. "Sorry that you had to clean up my mess last night."

"It's alright," He motions for them to walk out of the bedroom. "You can't do it but I can."

She follows him as he walks towards the kitchen. "So you went out last night with Alana?"

He sighed, he had wondered if she would remember that conversation from last night and how long she would take to bring that up. "Yes, I did." He turns on the coffeemaker, watching as she just takes seat on the bar stool near the counter.

She doesn't say anything and he is proud of this, maybe now she'll realize how much she can lose.

He pops four slices of bread into the toaster on the counter. "You had a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah I did. We went to Scarpetta, Alana is actually Dante's niece. Small world, right?" He said eyeing the coffee maker, watching as the eight cup carafe filled up.

"Yeah small world," She mumbles. "So are you planning to see her again?"

"I am," He looks back at Tori. "You said it yourself yesterday. I should move on, I can't keep waiting for you to want me the way I want you. Alana came into my life at the right time. Who knows she might be the one or not but she seems cool to get to know."

"I did say that, didn't I?" She begins to play with the gauze on her hand. "I didn't know my words could be so effective."

"Of course they are," He said grabbing the toast from the toaster and placing them on an empty plate.

"Well you shouldn't give the woman false hope if you don't even feel anything for her," she said grabbing a piece of toast from the plate.

He grabs two mugs off the dish rack on the counter, eyeing Tori as she bites into her toast with a slight pout. "I didn't say that. I don't know how I feel about Alana. I'm just getting to know her but she's beautiful and intelligent. So for now I'm just getting to know her and who knows where that will take me but at least I know I'll have a new friend." He begins to fill the mugs with coffee.

"So last night was a date?" She asked, grabbing the mug he was offering her.

"No," He noticed the slight sigh of relief she let out. "But it was a start and I can see it as the beginning of a beautiful thing."

"Oh," She said dipping her toast into the coffee mug. "That's a good thing."

"It is," He said before grabbing a piece of toast. "I'll be right back."

She nods as she continues to nibble at her toast. He walks back into his bedroom happy with her reaction, though he already knew that Tori hated sharing his attention with anyone else he knew his words had effected her. He just hopes that this is the wake up call that she needed.

"Andre," He hears her as she approach's his bedroom. "I was thinking that you should invite Alana over some time in the future, when you feel comfortable of course, so I can get to know her better."

He's stunned by her words, he was not expecting that. "What?"

"Well I do urge you to move on as waiting for me would not be the right choice, so I just want to get to know my best friend's potential future girlfriend. Just want to make sure she's right for you."

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Yeah, I'll see about having Alana over or we can go out some time the three of us or maybe we can also invite Mark so you won't feel like the awkward third wheel."

"Lovely," She said smiling, though he clearly knew that smile was a fake one. "I'll finish getting ready now so we can leave soon."

With that she left and left him to ponder the puzzle that was Victoria Vega.

As he slipped into his blazer, his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

A text from Alana. _Good morning handsome. Hope you have a good day. FYI I work around Grand Central if you might want to have lunch together._

He knew it wasn't good to lead someone on and he didn't want to hurt Alana in any way. But he feels like waiting for Tori was getting tiresome and he can't help but be curious about getting to know Alana better.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked from the doorway, eyeing him skeptically seeing the small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm ready." He said before typing into the phone his response back to Alana, agreeing to meet her for lunch. "Let's go."

He knows his smile catches her off guard and he is proud of himself for that, she frowns but doesn't say anything as they walk out of the apartment. He grabbed hold of her bags as she holds on to both of their travel coffee mugs in her hands.

They walk in silence towards his car and he knows she's itching to ask him why he's so smiley this morning. So he tells her the answer to the question that he knows she wants to ask. "I'm going on a lunch date with Alana." He says breaking the silence.

"Date?" She repeats as the travel mugs slip out of her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried as she bends down to retrieve both mugs off the concrete sidewalk. Maybe he was playing with her emotions a little too much now. "Good thing those cups were sealed."

"Yeah, good thing." She says smiling at him. "So date?"

"Date," He said walking up to his car. He unlocks the doors with the remote in his hand. "I'm taking your advice, Tor. I'm going to give Alana a chance. Who knows a few more dates and I might just have a new girlfriend."

He grabs hold of his coffee mug with his free hand, smiling at Tori. "Great," She said before opening his door for him then walking around the car and getting into the passenger seat.

All he could do was grin with pride at Tori's reaction, she might be faking her words but he knew that look in her eyes. Jealously.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated and I hope it was enjoyable to read if not I apologize. Let me know what you think. Reviews are lovely and make me happy. Leave me some reviews cause I want to know what you like or dislike. There are 22 of you that follow this story. Can't at least 10 of you tell me what you think? Til next time lovely people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I have you_  
_For a moment I can tell I've got you_  
_Cause your lips don't move_  
_And something is happening_  
_Cause your eyes tell me the truth_  
_I've put a spell over you._

"If I order pancakes and an omelette for lunch would you judge me?" Alana asked as they walked into the small diner, he's never heard of until today. Alana swore they have the best burgers and she loved eating there so he couldn't deny her the request.

"Of course not," he said as she greeted the hostess at the door. Truthfully he loved that she wanted to eat so openly in front of him. He's used to going on dates with girls who just ordered salads, trying to be demure.

"Well glad that's your response cause I wouldn't have cared anyways," she said as the hostess guided them to their table.

He couldn't help but laugh at her response, which in turn had her smiling. "Your waitress will be out shortly," The hostess said before walking away.

"Do yourself a favor and just remember this, I like to eat," Alana said picking up the menu that was in front of her. "So when you are out with me, don't be afraid when I order a big meal and like to follow-up with a dessert."

"I don't mind it at all," He looked through the menu before him, seeing the one thing he wanted to order. A patty melt with fries. "Patty melt is good here?"

"Very," She nods as she pointed to the drinks section of the menu, "Get it with a milkshake. I'm going to get my chocolate chip pancakes and omelette."

"Your appetite is very appealing at the moment," He tells her and she smiles at him. That smile captivates him because it's warm and inviting. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you," She accepts his compliment, no questioning, no denial, just acceptance. He wasn't used to that and that appeases him. Though he does notice that she blushed at the compliment and he liked that.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said, smiling as her smile grew larger at his words. "And a beautiful face."

"Well Mr. Harris that's some smooth talking," He shrugged and tried his best to look innocent. She leaned forward and signaled him to do the same with her finger. He leaned forward, intrigued. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get in my pants."

At that moment their waitress appears before them ready to take their order and he couldn't be more grateful for that interruption, he just didn't know how to respond to that statement. They ordered their meals quickly, thankfully knowing what they wanted.

Just as their waitress walks away to retrieve their drinks, Andre turns to Alana who looked at him expectantly. "So next time we go out, I'm picking the place cause yesterday I said I was going to pick and you agreed. But look at that you picked this place."

"Oops," She whistled innocently, "You let me get away with what I can and I will take it. So wait there is gonna be a next time?"

"Well I like to think so, I do enjoy your company," He admitted.

"Good cause I feel the same way," she said. "Now tell me, what does Mr. Andre Harris like to do when he's not at work?"

Just like that the girl got him to talk about hanging out with Tori, with Mark, friends, his various trips to the gym throughout the week, and the rest of things he does to enjoy himself in this city. He learned so much more about her. She was an open book, refreshing really, not shy about sharing anything. Traveling to museum and art galleries when she's free. She admits to love shopping and doesn't hate that she has that privilege of swiping her card and not worrying over the bill. She pursuing a career as an editor for young adult books and wants to explore the world with the love of her life, whoever that may be.

As they eat their meals, he realizes that with her it's easy to just be there with her. At this point, he wonders if Alana would always be that open with him because he needs that. She's no Tori but maybe that's just the plus side of Alana being in his life, she's no Tori.

* * *

Later on that evening Tori walked into his bedroom, wearing just a chemise. The fact that he knew what to call it meant he spent too much time with the woman. "How was your lunch date?" She asked.

"It was fun," He admitted, noticing the small frown that appeared on her face which she quickly covered up with a smile. "I got to know her better and I really can't wait to go out with her again."

"That's good," she said pulling back his comforter, slipping underneath the cover to get into bed with him. "I had a good day as well. All my kids wanted to know how I got the stitches and of course they thought that it was boring whenever I told the story that I just cut my hand on glass so they made up their own stories. High school students you can't please them but according to one of them I'm a ninja spy that flew back last night from battling some evil forces."

She made some ninjas gestures, which had him laughing. "You're adorable," he says smiling at her as he calms down from his laughing.

She smiled nodding. "I know," she responded, surprising him. She was never the one to take compliments, she fought him about them. Always saying that he was saying them to say them, that she wasn't cute, adorable, beautiful or anything that would perfectly describe her.

He pulled her close to him and held up her stitched up palm. "Beautiful really," he said guiding her hand to his face and then kissing her palm. "A kiss a day will help the healing process."

"Well I like that thought," She reaches over him to turn off the lamp next to him. "Time to sleep."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed?"

"I need you to protect me from the nightmares," she admitted and he knows she never jokes about having nightmares. "I fell asleep about an hour or so back and well I woke up after having a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked pulling her to him, snuggling close to her which she gladly accepted the embrace.

"No." He didn't push it at that point and placed a comforting kiss on her head.

Just as he was falling asleep, she started moving around in bed. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry," she said as she continued to move around. "Too much clothing."

"Too much clothing? All you have on is a thin fabric, how is that too much?"

"Well it's bothering me," She pulled away from his embrace and he heard what he presumes is the chemise falling on the floor. "Much better."

She laid back down next to him causing him to turn to face her, she snuggled into him, her back to his chest. His arm drapes freely over her midsection, wanting to feel her in every possible way.

His hand slowly drifts down to her thigh. "Beautiful," he whispers as his hand moves over her thigh, feeling the rise of some of her scars.

"I love you," Her voice breaks as she says those words and it's been a while but when he hears them, he knows he is getting through to her.

"I love you too," He whispers before kissing her shoulder.

* * *

One lunch date, turned to a dinner the next day, which turned into meeting for drinks the following day after that. Now it's the fifth day in a row that he saw Alana. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to see her.

Yet, he didn't tell Tori. To Tori he had late meetings, or was hanging out with buddies, grabbing a beer with a coworker. To him Alana was a breath of fresh air he didn't know he needed while Tori was just the smoke that choked him up.

They sat in silence, not much-needed saying as they reviewed their menus and once in a while they would look up smiling at the other. Sometimes they would catch the other looking and that would make the smile on their faces grow.

"I don't want to fall for you," she said causing him to look up at her, seeing her intently looking at him. "I can't fall for you because I can see it in your eyes, you aren't here not entirely. You want to make this work but in your heart there is someone else."

"Alana, I-" She raises her hand, dismissing his attempt to speak.

"Don't, I get it," she stated, grabbing hold of her wine glass. "I know what I'm doing, I'm a big girl. You love someone else but you are here because it doesn't work. You and that other person can't be for one reason or another but I am here. I'm here waiting for you to fall for me, to see me in a different light. I'm waiting for that moment that we have to part for the night and you can't leave me, that moment you decide that with me is where you belong."

She sipped slowly from her wine glass, savoring the nicely aged wine. "Wow," Her words were all too familiar with him, they described what he wanted with Tori.

"Did I get in your head? Your one worded response pretty much says that for me," Alana raises an eyebrow at him as he slowly nods. "Did it feel familiar to what you feel, that hope that you have for that other person to love you? Because my expectation to love is to love with your heart, all in or not at all. I loved once before, dated a few but I only loved once with my whole heart. I know that feeling, that want. You have me, waiting patiently, but I don't want to wait to see if you would even give me a shot."

He nodded, he understood her loud and clear. "See the past five days I've gotten the opportunity to get to know you better, to learn more about you," he pulled out his phone, showing her his locked screen. The picture of him and Tori was the only thing she saw and she raised a brow at him.

"Which I have," He continues, "Just as you have found out my likes and dislikes for many things. You can easily become a good friend but you see this woman on the screen-"

He paused, letting out an unsteady breath, Alana just nods encouraging him to go on. "She's my everything, my best friend."

She stared at him wide-eyed, gasping softly as if the puzzle she couldn't solve was finally solving before her. "The one you love."

All he can do is nod as he puts the phone away. "The one and only."

"So she doesn't feel the same?" She looked concern, as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to stay or just run now.

"Honestly, I don't know what she feels," He gulps down the remains of his glass of wine before continuing, "I'm really just tired of waiting for something that might not happen."

"So these outings is you giving us a chance, trying to see where this goes." The waiter appears before them bottle in hand, ready to refill his glass which he gladly accepts. "I get it, you fell for someone who didn't fall back. Just do me a favor don't let me fall if you don't want the same thing."

At that moment he knew he couldn't talk to Alana about Tori, not the real Tori, not just yet. Heck it took Andre over three years before he trusted Mark enough to share anything over Tori's depression and a few years more after that for him to know everything else and how bad it was.

"Sorry to interrupt, are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked, which in turn had Alana and him look down at the menus sheepishly, not knowing what they wanted to eat.

"Not yet, a few more minutes," she responded before he could.

"Very well, I'll be back in a few to take your orders," Their waiter said, filling up Alana's half empty glass of wine before departing again.

"So we are taking this slow," he stated and she laughed.

He gave her a confused look, which had her laughing even harder now. "Oh boy, we've taken it slow. I would have kissed you by the end of the second date already," she said, which in turn made him smile. "Really though I don't think you're ready for this yet, so we'll take it slow for you big boy."

"Thank you." That's all he could say at that point and she accepts it by nodding before she resumes looking through the menu. He follows suit and does the same cause the hunger he suddenly feels makes him question his intentions overall.

A few seconds later, Alana glances up at him. "Are you ready to order?" He nods and all she does is smile before signalling for the waiter to come over.

* * *

Tori walked into his room about five minutes after he got home from his date with Alana but didn't say anything. She just sat on his bed, playing a game on her phone.

"How was your day?" He asked breaking the silence as he continued to change into his pajamas.

"Good," Was all she said, not even glancing up from the screen.

"My day was good as well, thanks Tori for asking," His words were full of sarcasm, which in turn Tori rolled her eyes at.

"That's lovely," she responded, pausing her game. "Glad you had a good dinner with Alana, once again."

"How did you-"

"Know?" Tori interrupted, "You _went out_ with Mark two nights ago, but he showed up here with a box of chocolates for me and a bottle of Jack Daniels for you saying he wanted to drink it up with his boy. He ended up drinking a few glasses without you, as he waited for his boy to show up to join him and then he decided to go home. He left the bottle though."

"He didn't tell me that," He wondered why though. "Why wouldn't he mention that to me?"

"Don't know," she says getting up from the bed, looking at her phone. "Well would you look at that, time for bed, have a good night."

With that she ran out of his room before he was able to stop her. For the first time in a long while that night he fell asleep without her and to be honest with himself he knew it took longer falling asleep without her there.

The following day he was jolted out of his sleep by Tori pouncing on top of him. "Good morning sleepyhead. Do you want to do something today?"

"I can't," He regrets saying those words seeing that frown on her face. "I have plans."

"Oh," She said getting off him, "With Alana?"

"No, I'm not seeing her today," He answered, getting up from the bed. "I'm all yours tomorrow if you want." He kissed her stitched up palm but he didn't wait for a response as he walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine.

"What? Can't I get you tonight?" She questioned, following him into the bathroom.

He was about to reach into the slit of his boxers, when he noticed her standing at the doorway waiting for an answer and turned to face her. "Yeah, so I want to take a leak woman and you being there is no problem but I don't think you should watch me pee. Unless you like that type of thing, golden showers turn you on Tori?"

"No! Gross!" She exclaimed, turning around walking out of the room. "Fuck you Andre."

"Thank you but no thank you," He answered, "I already have someone for that now."

She didn't respond but by the way she shut her bedroom door, he knew she didn't like his response.

* * *

Today he had two things that he wanted to do. First he had not been to the gym all week and he was glad to finally get the chance to do so. Secondly he wanted to go see Mark and talk about his disappearing act.

As he was trying to fall asleep last night he realized that Mark hadn't told him about visiting because he hadn't seen Mark for the past few days at work. The thing is he didn't really notice because his workload had kept him busy at work so he didn't notice Mark's disappearance.

So now he was knocking on his best friend's apartment door, knowing he would be home seeing as it was a Saturday afternoon which meant he was getting ready to go out.

Mark opened the door with a small smile but seeing Andre standing there it quickly disappeared. "Hello old friend, what a surprise." He said opening the door further so Andre could step through.

"Yeah, well I realized I hadn't seen my pal for a few days now so I decided to stop by," Andre said walking into the living room.

"What can I get for you?" Mark asked, pointing towards his bar in the corner. "A glass of Jack for you? Have a seat."

Not wanting a drink he just shook his head. "I don't need to sit down but speaking of Jack, Tori told me you visited the apartment the other day. Why didn't you stop by the office to tell me this?"

"I was busy," Mark responded as he prepared himself a drink.

"Busy?" He laughed cause really Mark is never too busy. "You're never too busy so I want to know why you haven't stopped by to see me."

"Dude, like I said busy," Andre watched as Mark gulps down the double shot he just poured himself. Surprising him because Mark was never the one to drink like that, he liked to savor his drinks.

"Yeah and you just drank a double shot like nothing," He motioned to the cup. "So what happened?"

"You sure you don't want that drink," Mark said as he took another glass out, filling both of the glasses up. "Yeah no, you need a drink."

"What happened Mark?" He's annoyed now. Mark was hiding something and now that he thought about it Tori was clearly hiding something too as he remembered her quick exit from his bedroom. She really left too quickly after she talked about Mark's visit.

"Here," Mark said handing him the drink, which he snatched right out of his hand. "Drink up."

Andre didn't think twice about downing that drink. He knew to trust Mark with this, whatever it was that Mark was going to tell him he knew he had to be a bit sedated for it.

"So what happened?" He asked once again as Mark filled up his glass. "No more alcohol."

"Well okay, drink that first." Mark watched him intently as he downed his second glass. The liquid warmed his insides.

"Go ahead," He said. "Say your worse."

"Fine," Mark walked to the opposite side of the living room. "I went to see you to drink with you. I had just found out something and I was shook up about it so I needed a drink and my best friend. Who do I find instead of you, Tori and an empty apartment."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Now he was getting angry because his mind just jumped to a conclusion he never thought would happen.

"Alright, don't be mad. So I decided to wait for you, made myself at home. Started drinking by myself and then well Tori joined me for a drink as she ate her chocolates."

He didn't say anything, waiting for Mark to continue on.

"I had just finished my fourth glass of the night and Tori was on her second," Mark paused, looking at him as if studying him for a reaction. "Well I look over at her and man it was like I saw her for the first time. I always knew she was pretty and a sight to see, man at that moment she was beautiful."

Right at that moment he wanted to make his way across that living room and punch out Mark without even hearing whatever else he had to say. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well I started sweet talking her, you know what I do to those girls I meet at the club," Mark stopped realizing that his words were pissing him off even further. "But Tori isn't any other girl, not like those girls. I knew flirting with her was a bad idea and she looked annoyed with me at first but then she kind of started feeling it. I think it was the third drink that was starting to mess with her head, I don't even know man. But I just know I went in for it when she said I was good-looking."

"What?!" He exclaimed, he didn't move from his spot. He knew that if he moved he would have choked Mark on the spot.

"Man, don't be angry. I kissed her, well you can be angry at that but she didn't kiss me back. She pushed me off her and slapped me really hard." Now those were the right words to calm him down. Mark touched his right cheek, as if remembering the slap. "She yelled at me, asked if I had no respect for the friendship I had with you and to go reevaluate my life. She kicked me out and that's what I've been doing since that moment, evaluating my life."

"Good," Mark looked at him surprised. "I'm glad she slapped you. I want to punch you right at this moment because that's my girl. You don't get to try to sweet talk her or even think about her in any way that's not pure or innocent, you got that?"

Mark nodded before smiling at him. "Your girl huh? Heard from your girl that you've been seeing some other girl. She tried to stay calm while talking about it but I could see it in her eyes man, she was mad and jealous. You've dated other girls before so what's different this time?"

"Well I've been seeing Alana everyday this week," He admitted, happy that he was getting the reaction he wanted out Tori. He takes a seat on Mark's sofa, which in turn has Mark sighing in relief. "I go out to dinner with Alana and you know I always eat dinner with Tori."

"So that's one of the reasons why she's mad about Alana being in your life," Mark shook his head. "Oh you're going to have a tough time with these two."

"What are you talking about?"

Mark took the seat across from him, frowning at him. "You don't see it. Hello, so you finally have Tori feeling something but you are now feeling something for Alana."

"Well it's not like Tori's confessing her feelings for me," What he wouldn't give to hear that confession. "Whenever she starts feeling threatened she does get mad and a bit jealous but she knows I can never be too serious with another woman."

"Yeah until Alana came along," Mark continued. "You seeing Alana everyday for five days in a roll kind of shows Tori that you really are starting to like this girl a lot. Which man it really does show it, I would never but that's just me."

"Yeah, I know that's not you," Andre said with a laugh. "You are the hit it once and you go on with your life without a care. I'm surprised you don't have an STD."

"Clean and proud about it," He smugly answered back. "So have you two done it yet?"

"With Alana? Nope we haven't even kissed yet."

"What?!" Mark exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? What are you in junior high?"

"We are taking it slow," He truthfully didn't even know why they were taking it this slow at this point.

"Oh I get taking it slow. I don't do it, I don't even date well I just like a good fuck for the night but this slow is just not right. I'm getting blue balls just thinking about it."

"Ha ha, you're funny."

"But seriously dude, the next time you see her just plant one on her. A big kiss, the grand gesture. Get yourself some, it's been a while." Mark signaled to his lower region. "Your probably tired of using your hand."

"Alright, well this has been fun," Andre stood up. "But I need to have a few words with my other best friend."

Mark's face went from relaxed to concerned in a few seconds. "Don't get mad at Tori for not telling you, she was just protecting me."

"Well I get that, trust me I do," Andre smiled because Tori had the best intentions with not telling him this but she still should have. She was his best friend not Mark's. "But I still need to have a talk with her."

"Alright man, I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah," he responded as he walked pass Mark, hitting him upside his head.

"What was that for?" Mark yelled surprised by the hit.

"For kissing my girl," Andre said as he shut the apartment door behind him.

* * *

As he entered his apartment he heard Tori before he saw her. "Trina, I understand but don't you dare. I didn't-"

He could only assume that Tori was interrupted by Trina. "Yeah well, fuck you Trina. "

She walked out of her room at that moment and smiles when she sees him. "I have to go Trina. He just walked in and well yeah I would rather talk to him than you at the moment." She rolled her eyes at whatever Trina was saying. "Yeah well he isn't going to lecture me like you are so I'll just call you later, okay?"

Another pause before she continued on. "I'll think about buying you that bag. Text you later."

With that she hung up. "She wants you to buy her a bag?" He asked.

"Ugh, yes a Céline bag. She wants it for her birthday week." Tori said playing with the phone in her hands. "I might get it for her though. So be ready you might go shopping with me one of these days, okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm surprised you're home," Tori said walking up to him. "Thought you had plans."

"Yeah well plans got cut short," He kissed her cheek. "Had an interesting conversation with Mark who had avoided me for the past few days."

Her eyes widen at his words and then began to slowly back away from him. "You saw Mark, that's nice. I think I should call Trina back, it was rude of me to stop the conversation like that. Should have told her I loved her or something like that."

He reached forward and took the phone right out of her hand. "No phone calls with Trina."

Without any hesitation Tori ran out of the living room into her room, locking the door behind her before he could even catch up to her. "I'm sorry," She yelled through the door. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Not knowing how to is fine," He wasn't really angry at her, her reaction amused him more than anything at this point. "But you should have still told me."

"Yeah well too late now," she said. "I'll just stay in my room and think about what I've done wrong. You should just let me be."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Tori Vega?" He asked trying to sound appalled.

"Yeah and it's not working." She responded before unlocking her door but didn't open it. He took that as a sign to walk in so he opened the door himself.

"You suck," he said as he walked into the room.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Yeah well you suck even more."

He sat down on the bed next to her, grabbing her hand. "I'm not mad you know that right? Well I was but I'm not. Just don't keep things from me. I hate when you do that."

"I won't," she spoke softly as he kissed the back of her hand. "So did you punch him?"

"I wanted to but didn't but I did hit the back of his head as I left," She laughed.

"Good, he deserved," She turned towards him. "Did he tell you I slapped him for kissing me?"

"He did and I'm glad you did." Just picturing the moment had him grinning with pride that she did that. "You've made me proud."

"I don't do that very often," He looked at her confused.

"Make you proud," she continued, "I'm not the easiest person to live with, nonetheless love. But you do, you love me. You care for me like no other. So every moment that I can make you proud or happy, it makes me feel good."

"You make me happy a lot of the time and you probably don't even know it. You've come a long way and I know you're still not fully good but you're trying to live. You being here like this, living your life and not letting your depression get to you that makes me happy. You make me happy."

"Well I'm glad," Warily she pulled away from his grasp, standing up. "I'm going to go cook dinner, you're staying in right? We haven't had dinner together for almost a whole week, that's a new record for us."

"Yeah, true."

"Chicken Alfredo?" She asked as she walked towards the door. "Or would you like lasagna? Actually never mind, I want lasagna. Lasagna it is."

"Tori stop," She paused as she stepped through the doorway. "Turn back and face me."

She did as instructed, raising a brow at him. "What's up?"

"We can just order takeout, Thai food? Chinese?" He suggested, as much as he enjoyed eating her delicious lasagna he didn't want her to do it.

"Why can't I just make you one of your favorite dishes?" Tori replied not understanding his train of thought.

"I don't want you to cook," Andre responded.

"And why not?" Tori exclaimed. "Why can't I do this for you? I barely saw you all week, every damn day that you've come home from being with her you look happy as hell. You ignore me for the most part, the only attention I get is when I get in bed with you to sleep. I've wanted to talk to you about so many things but you are always so tired, that all you want to do is lay down and you almost fall asleep instantly. So yeah okay you're right, fuck you I won't cook for you."

"Tori, I-"

"You what? Are you sorry?" She interrupted him. "Cause sorry doesn't cut it. You want to move on? Fine, move on. Great, ignore your best friend cause it's like I have hundreds of friends in this city waiting to talk to me. Worst thing I ever did was be too dependent on you. I have no friends in this damn city but you and well Mark I guess. I should be more social, maybe I should do that tonight. I'll go out and try to make some new friends."

"Tori, you can't make me feel bad because I'm trying to move on. You encouraged this, you don't want me. Alana does, so get used to her being in my life."

"Oh so you try to move on with the first girl who is willing to open her legs for you?" She bluntly asked and he shook his head at her ridiculous behavior.

"You're pathetic you know that right?" He knew he shouldn't even bother with her at this point but something in him snapped, he wanted to make her feel her own words. "Would you be willing to open your legs up for me to keep me all to yourself? Is that what you want me to ask you? Would you like for me to fuck you like you are just a random hook up and then forget that it happened. Until the next time, I get mine and you get yours. You'll like that right? You wouldn't have to share me with Alana."

She shook her head. "No I don't want you to fuck me," Tori replied softly, clearing her throat. "I want you to make love to me."

"Tori, don't do this," She began to take a few tentative steps towards him. "I'm trying to move on from you. You wanted this, you said you didn't feel anything for me."

"You know my words were just lies," She told him as she stopped in front of him.

"And I know this is just you jealous that for once someone else has my attention more than you like sharing," He said taking a few steps back, which she only took it as a sign to move closer.

She poked his shoulder with her right pointer finger. "Yeah I didn't appreciate being ignored, so yeah I'm going to fight for what's mine."

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's mine," She affirmed as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"This is me fighting for you," She responded before pulling him closer and recapturing his lips with hers.

* * *

A/N: And that's where the chapter ends. Oh yes, I'm that awesome. She's "fighting for him", I told you guys jealous Tori was making an appearance and well she doesn't share so we can expect more of that in the next chapter. Wanna find out what happens next? Well review, they motivate me. Til next time loves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 8**

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

Tori smiled against his lips, the kiss deepening as her hands made their way back weaving themselves through his hair.

He pulled away before he got too lost into the kiss. She pouted in response and all he wanted to do was to kiss her once again so he didn't have to see her doing that.

"Don't do that," he chastised her pointing towards her pout.

"I have a right to pout," she told him. "The guy I love doesn't want to kiss me."

"No the guy you love and loves you too, really wants to kiss you," he said taking a few steps back putting some distance between the two. "Trust me."

"So you should just give in," she said trying to close the distance between them once again.

He continued to back up until he felt his knees hit the back of her bed. "No," he told her. "You don't get to do this."

"Do what?" She asked as she stopped right in front of him. Their bodies almost pressed against each other. "Love you? Yeah no, I get to do that. I get to show you how much I love you."

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his causing him to shiver in anticipation. He would be a liar if he said he didn't want to kiss her.

"Kiss me," He didn't hesitate and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him and smirking against his lips before deepening the kiss.

As her tongue grazed his, it clicked in his head what she was doing. "I can't do this," he told her pulling away from her embrace.

"Really?" She tried to grab a hold of his arms but he took a step back away from her and out of her reach. "You were just enjoying that kiss, so I think that means you can definitely do this. Why deny yourself such a simple pleasure?"

"Because this is just something you want right now," he explained. "You are just trying everything you can to get me away from Alana. You're afraid to lose me but guess what? I'm done with you."

"I want this, I want you," He could see her stop herself from reaching out to him again, he noticed the tears that welled up in her eyes and that's the one thing he hated seeing her do. "Why can't it be that it took someone coming into your life for me to realize what has been in front of me this whole time?"

"You can't do that," He wanted to believe her but he knew it was best to not give in. "You can't say those things."

"Why not?" she asked. "Because my words are true and you just won't accept it. Because I love you and you're scared because I'm finally admitting to loving you out loud, is that why I can't do this? Because I want you, like you wanted me for the longest. I've always wanted you, I've always loved you and no matter what I love you. You can be with as many girls as you want but I am not afraid to say I love you."

"You can't just try to manipulate this situation around. No matter what you say, no matter what you do. I don't want to be with you," And in that moment he knew he broke her heart with those simple words as the tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm dating Alana, I want to be with Alana. I've only known her for such a short time but she's been truthful and upfront about her feelings, unlike you. You're my best friend and you knew all this time, years Tori, for years you knew how in love with you I am. So yes I want to be with her."

She shook her head at his words. "No, you want me," Her pleading tone broke through the walls that he was trying to build up against her. All he wanted was to comfort her and hold her but he held himself back, stoic and watched as she continued to cry. "You want me, you know you want us to be together."

"Yeah, you're right I want us to be together, I've always wanted us to be together but you didn't want to acknowledge that. You've always played with my feelings, the flirting, the touches, everything was just a game to you until you realized that you were losing. So yeah you've lost me Tori."

"No!" She stormed towards him, stopping right before him glowering. "I haven't lost you. Fine! You want to be with Alana, you go right ahead. But I know you, I know you're in love with me and as much as you'll want to make it work with her I know you can never forget me. One day it'll hit you that it'll always be me. I'll wait for that day because now it's my turn to wait for you."

With that she leaned forward pressing her lips against his cheek. "I do love you," she whispered as she pulled away. "And I understand."

"Tori," he breathed out but she just shook her head, smiling despite the tears in her eyes.

"Don't," she softly said. "Can you just leave? I want to be alone."

He nodded because really she was in the right but at the same time he wanted to stay here with her. At this moment he knew she needed a friend and he was the only one in the city that she trusted in enough with her feelings. Now more than ever he wished they still lived back home in Cali so Jade would be around to comfort Tori and hold her like he wish he could be able to.

He walked out the room without a protest and she quietly walked behind him, ready to close the door the moment he stepped foot out that door. Which she did, she shut the door as soon as he was out and locked it. He went to his own room, trying to will himself not to think of the woman in the room next to his.

Just as he began to pull out his phone to text Alana to ask her to meet up with him, he heard Tori. Tori had tried to muffle her cries but he could hear them even as she tried to drown them out by blasting a random song. Even though she attempted to muffle her cries, he knew the woman he loved was crying in the next room over and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to storm into her room and tell her that he lied but he knew he couldn't. Thinking of Tori he texted Jade telling her to do him a favor and text or call Tori in a few minutes to check up on her. He ignored the almost instant response back he got from Jade as prepared himself to leave the apartment. He couldn't stay in tonight, he needed an escape.

* * *

"You get the girl but walk away," Mark said sitting down on the stool next to him. "Do you know how pathetic that sounds?"

"What? That I walked away because she only wants me now because she realizes that she could actually lose me. She's just mad that she won't have someone always there anymore, someone to take care of her at all times." Andre sighed. "You know it hurt to walk away from her. To tell her that I don't want her because I want Alana. I want to explore what I feel with Alana. You should have seen Tori, man she looked so broken. She didn't want me to touch her, she pushed me away."

"Yeah, I could expect that," Mark signaled for the bartender two more of the beer that Andre had in his hand. "I would be angry if the person I wanted, wanted to move on and forget me."

"Are you taking her side?" His words come out more bitterly than he wanted them to.

"Hey, don't do that," Mark said grabbing the beer that was placed in front of him by the bartender. He took a quick swig before continuing. "I'm taking no one's side. I care for you both and I'm sure Alana is a great girl but bro you know you belong with Tori."

"I know where my heart is and yet, now it's not right. Not like this," Andre quickly downed the rest of his beer. "As much as I want to just give in and be with Tori, I know this way it'll backfire on us."

"You might be right man," Mark said. "Tori might just want this at the moment but then pull away and want to end it and then you would have missed out being with Alana."

"Yeah, exactly." Andre sighed as he grabbed his new beer bottle. "See this way I get to know if Tori wants to be with me because I'm with Alana or if she really is ready to give this a real shot."

"Alright one thing though, you know I'm not big on relationships but do yourself a favor now that you'll be with Alana put her first. Tori is your best friend but from now on Alana should be put first, don't give Alana the hope of a new relationship and not give it your all. Allow yourself to be opened up to the idea of falling in love all over again because she'll be doing that and just don't let her be the one to fall by herself."

"Well heck who knew that you could be sentimental," Andre said astonished by the kind words that his best friend just said.

"The past few days I've been thinking a lot and the idea of being with someone for a long time doesn't sound so bad anymore," Andre openly gaped in Mark's direction. He never thought he would hear those words coming from Mark's own mouth well not for a long time.

"Man what happened to you?" Andre questioned.

"Remember when I told you about the night that I kissed Tori," Andre nodded. "I told you I found out some big news."

"Well good news or bad news?" He asked unsure where this could be going.

"Depends on how you take it. I'm gonna be a dad in six months," Mark said grinning.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "No way bro."

Mark swigged down the rest of his beer. "Yeah I know, at first I was shocked as well," He placed the bottle down on the counter. "She came up to me at the bar that we had first met in and I recognized her. Thought she wanted another go but she just asked if we could talk. I wanted to brush her off but the look in her eyes I knew I couldn't. So we took a walk and she told me as we sat in Central Park."

"Congrats! Not be to negative or anything but are you sure it's yours?" He didn't want to be negative about it but sometimes women liked to tie down guys with a child that aren't theirs.

"Well if she's telling the truth it is but just to make sure I asked her if I can do a DNA test to make sure. She agreed so that's a good sign."

"That is," Andre smiled. "Great, I'm going to be the godfather right?"

"Of course man." He couldn't even picture Mark with a child but apparently it's happening sooner than he thought possible.

"When do I get to meet the mother to my future godchild?"

Mark smiled. "Soon man, I want her to meet you and Tori. Her name is Sara, she moved from Seattle just a few months ago so she's fairly new to the city and doesn't have that many friends besides her coworkers if that counts."

Andre nodded, loving the idea. "I don't know how Tori will feel about hanging out with a pregnant person but making a new friend wouldn't hurt her." He fished out of out his pants pocket after feeling the vibrations.

"Who's that?" Mark questioned.

"Alana," Andre answered as he typed his response back to her. "I'm gonna go meet her in a few minutes and have a good talk about this situation."

"That's fine," Mark said standing up placing two twenty-dollar bills on the bar. "I'll go spend some time with Sara. I'm actually enjoying spending time with her."

"Be careful man," Andre said standing up as well so they could walk out together. "Don't enjoy it too much, you might just fall in love."

"At this point, that doesn't sound so bad," Mark responded back and by the smile on his face Andre knew that he wasn't lying.

"Good for you," He said, happy that Mark had such a positive outlook at this situation.

"Alright man, enjoy your night with your woman," Mark said as they stepped out into the cool night. "I'll try to do the same."

"Thanks. See you on Monday," Andre fist bumped Mark before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Alana agreed to meet him at a bar a few blocks away from her apartment. According to her they made the best cocktails and she needed one after spending the afternoon with her mother.

He spotted her the moment he walked in, she was sitting at the bar typing away on her phone. Instead of approaching her right away he decided to send her a quick text seeing as she hadn't noticed his arrival.

_You look beautiful. _He texted. He stood at the far left of the bar awaiting to see her reaction, a small smile played on his lips. She really did look beautiful to him at that moment. The smile on his face grew bigger as he watched her reaction. First she smiled at the text then looked up confused before her eyes began to search the place trying to spot him.

Her blonde hair glowed even in the dimmed lighting of the bar, her green eyes lit up as soon as she spotted him across the bar. She smiled brightly at him as he made his way to her.

"Hi," he said as he sat on the bar stool next to her.

"Hey," she said putting away her phone. "I was surprised you wanted to meet today even though we had agreed to not see each other this weekend. Not that I'm not glad to see you, cause I am but I was shocked to see your text. You know what never mind me, hi."

He stifled a laugh, smiling at her instead. "What can I say I couldn't stay away from you."

"Well I don't know why they say flattery gets you nowhere because you kind sir are definitely making your way up my list of favorite people," She nudged him with her shoulder.

"I'm on your list of favorite people already? You're barely scraping your way into the list of people I tolerate," he quipped, he smirked as she playfully glared at him. "Who knew you were so easily bought by such little words?"

"Oh you'll regret those words Andre," Alana responded as the bartender placed a coaster and a drink in front of Alana.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked him.

"Whatever's good that you got on tap," Andre answered and the bartender nodded before walking to the other end of the bar.

Andre turned to Alana, who was sipping her drink. "What did you order?"

"Tequila Sunrise," She said taking another sip before holding out the drink to him. "You want to taste it?"

He shook his head in response.

"Suit yourself," she said setting the glass down on the table. "Do you want to order something to eat or are you alright? Cause their burgers are good if you want to eat something."

"I'm good," he told her as the bartender set down the beer before him. Andre went to take out his wallet to pay but Alana shook her head at him.

"I've started a tab for us," Alana explained. "You've paid for all the places we've been to this whole week so I think this outing should be paid by me. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," he answered. He always enjoyed going out with women who didn't just depend on him to treat them to everything because as much as he liked to treat a woman right he needed to know the girl could hold her own.

"Anything else I can get you guys?" The bartender asked, they both shook their heads. "Alright holler if you need anything."

With that the bartender walked away, leaving the two alone once again. He took a sip of his beer wondering how he should start this conversation.

"Alright, so as much as I enjoy seeing you," Alana began, making him realize that just maybe she'll be the one to start this conversation for him. "Why are we here?"

"Okay, so today I had a serious conversation with Tori. We talked about my feelings, her feelings and what you essentially mean to me."

She raised a brow towards him. "She has feelings?" she asked before she took another sip of her drink. "Feelings towards you I meant to say," she added.

"Yeah, well that's one of those things that's hard to explain," Andre sighed. "Like really it's complicated but she has feelings towards me."

"So she wants to be with you and I'm just wasting my time with a man that's basically already taken," Alana tried to stand up but he placed a hand on her thigh, stopping her from moving.

"No, you don't get to leave until I finish explaining the situation, okay?" She nodded, facing him once again. "Alright so Tori has this issue with sharing me but in my past relationships she didn't care as much as she does now or didn't have the incentive to have to showcase her true feelings until this moment. I'm a safety net for her because she knows I'll always be there. But with your arrival in my life, my interest in you, she knows you're a threat to her."

"I'm a threat?" She questioned smugly. "Best thing I heard all day."

He chuckled at her response. "So seeing how interested I am in you and actually telling her that I would stop waiting for her has her reacting."

She took a sip of her drink rolling her eyes. "So essentially now she's professing her love for you," she said. "But you have your doubts."

He nodded. "Wouldn't you?" He asked her. "After everything is said and done, it's now that she's starting to get feelings, well better yet she's decided to express her hidden feelings. I know she loves me but she's afraid to lose me."

"Oh," Was all she said.

"Yeah," he began before taking a quick gulp of his beer. "So we had this big fight. She got mad that I picked you over her. I told her that I couldn't do it anymore, not with her. Really I am exhausted from trying to be everything to her and I love her but-"

"You're in love with her," she interrupted.

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's not enough. Not anymore, I need more."

"You deserve more," she told him.

He placed his hand over hers, which caused her to smile.

"You picked me," she said, her smile growing wider.

He chuckled at her response. "Yeah."

"Good cause than I can do this," she said leaning forward. "Would you mind if I kissed you? I've waited all week to do this."

He leaned forward. "Not at all," he told her before he closed the space between them.

She smiled against his lips, at that moment he knew he was in trouble as he realized he was truly falling for Alana.

"I can definitely get used to that," Alana mumbled as he pulled away smiling at him.

"Me too," he told her as moved forward to recapture her lips for another kiss.

* * *

After dropping off Alana in front of her building he took a taxi home. The drive home wasn't too long from Alana's place but it allowed him to finally get the courage to look at the texts that he had ignored all night. He finally looked at all the texts that Jade had sent which at first were concerned texts over Tori and about Tori not picking up, then it was threats to cause him bodily harm for not answering her back. And the last text he got just said to call her, no matter the time.

He was afraid to call Jade but he was more afraid to not call her back and he didn't want to find out what would happen if he decided on the latter.

"Great job Harris," she greeted him the moment she answered the call. "So proud of you." Her tone of voice was calm and not at all angry, which scared him because a calm Jade was not something he expected.

This was definitely a trap. "Really?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled causing him to cringe and move the phone away from his ear. The taxi driver looked back as they stopped at the red light, amused by the loud girl.

"Jade, let me explain," he began then signaled to the driver to look forward as the light had turned green. "Tori really-"

"No, you bastard," He could just imagine her pacing back and forth in front of her bed in her apartment. Her favorite spot in her place. "You know what it's like to hear one of your best friend's cry over the phone, sobbing hysterically because the guy she loves didn't want her. That the guy she would give anything to be with picked another woman over her. Fuck Andre, that shit is heartbreaking and you know I'm not the one to admit that. I wish Tori was here in Cali and far away from you asshole. How can you do that to her? You went out to meet up with that chick of yours, didn't you? You disgust me, you knew she was crying and you left her alone? What kind of friend are you?"

The taxi stopped in front of his building and Andre handed the man a twenty-dollar bill before exiting the car, not caring for his change. "Not the first time Tori's cried by herself Jade. She's a big girl."

He made no attempts to enter his apartment building but instead stood to the side.

"Yeah says the asshole that broke her heart. You know how damaged that girl is and you want to break her heart even more?"

He sighed. "I definitely have a better idea of how damaged that woman is and you have no idea what it's been like living with that woman all these years loving her when she couldn't love herself. She's barely surviving, I'm tired and she's sure as hell tired of living this way."

"What? What do you mean she's barely surviving?" Jade's tone softened at that. "What's wrong with Tori?"

"I can't tell you," All these years he's begged Tori to tell the rest of the gang the truth about her depression. But she always asked him to not tell them, to spare them from knowing the truth.

"You tell me right this moment," she demanded. "Or I swear to it all I'm flying out there tonight."

"You know what? It'll be best if you actually did that, can you fly out here?" He needed someone else here that could take care of Tori for a bit and Tori needed to see someone who wasn't him.

"I can, work can go a few days without me," she paused. "If I ask you something would you answer it truthfully?"

"Yeah, of course." He had nothing to hide from her.

He could hear Jade exhale before clearing her throat. "Tori's self-harms doesn't she?"

He didn't know how to respond, he never thought it was obvious.

"And by your silence, I know I'm right," she sounded defeated. "Fuck I knew it."

"How did you know?" He had to ask, no one has ever figured it out. He only found out their sophomore year in college and only because she forgot to lock her bedroom door and he walked in unannounced. That was a sight he will never be able to forget, all those cuts and the blood on her thighs. The blade in her hand as she openly wept, that's the day he knew Tori was definitely broken. And it was not the last time she held a blade to her thighs.

"I had my suspicions. Whenever you guys came out here and we went to the beach she would always wear shorts or a sarong. She has a beautiful body but always covered the front of her thighs. Which pinpointed the location of her self-harming. I just figured maybe it's just my imagination. Then the last time you guys came for Christmas vacation, I had gone to visit her at her father's place but she wasn't home. Mr. Vega left me all alone because he had to get to work and Tori would be home in just a few minutes. You know how bored I get so I went to her room, to snoop around."

"Well remind me never to leave you alone in my house," he interrupted her.

He heard her huffing at his interruption and he knew he had to stay quiet. "Hey Andre, I was talking. But yeah so right on her nightstand she left a small black box. I thought it was jewelry, which it was but if you pulled the latch it revealed the secret compartment but-."

"You found her hidden blades," he said interrupting her once again. "You don't know how long I've been searching for those."

"What?" she asked. "You didn't know she still had some."

"I knew it but she kept saying she didn't," he responded as he entered the building. "She made a big show about throwing out all the other blades but I knew she had to have more."

"Oh crap, Andre she was really hysterical at first but then she subdued herself," Jade's tone was panicky. "What if she just calmed herself for me? So I can get off the phone. Please tell me your on your way home now."

"Going up the elevator now as I speak," he told her and trying to stay calm but really he was panicking in the inside.

"I should have known better than to trust her."

"No, don't blame yourself," He said stepping off the elevator and walking towards his apartment door. "Just do Tori the biggest favor and fly out here. She probably won't want to be near me but you she would be delighted to see you."

"Definitely, I'll start packing my bag now, are you in your place yet? Jeesh what's taking you so long."

He rolled his eyes as he opened his door. "I'm here now Jade," He told her as he stepped inside, greeted by total silence.

"Good now go check in on Vega," she told him.

"No I was thinking of taking a shower first and then going straight to sleep. No duh, I'm going to check in on Tori."

"Hey no need to get snarky you bastard. I'm not the one that went on a date after telling my best friend that I didn't want to be with her."

"I didn't go on a date," he defended himself. "I met up with Mark and then with Alana."

"Alana, that wench," Jade commented. "Come on, knock on her bedroom door."

"Alright," he said approaching the door and knocking on it briefly. "Tori," he called out but got no response.

"She's dead!" Jade exclaimed.

"Must you be so morbid," He tried twisting the knob and was surprised that it actually opened up.

"I am in the business of misery."

"Yes, we all know. You write screenplays for horror movies," he said turning on the light and seeing Tori's empty bed. He glared at the empty bedroom before exiting. "Not in her bedroom."

"Check yours, she likes sleeping in there," Jade told him.

"How did you know that?"

"Who doesn't know that? But really she told me herself."

"Alright," he said opening his bedroom, turning on his light. He smiled and sighed in relief as Tori slept soundly in his bed. "You were right, she's sleeping in my bed."

"Good, now I'm going to finish packing and I'll be in New York in a few hours hopefully," Jade sighed. "Tell her I'm coming okay? But don't tell her I know, alright?"

"Okay, I promise. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"No, I'll just pay for a cab. Just stay with Tori. I'll text you when I have the details of my flight, alright."

"Alright. Thank you, see you soon." He said before ending the call and started to get ready for bed. He decided that he could sleep in the same bed with her one last time.

A few hours later she jolted awake screaming her lungs out and startling him out of his sleep. "What's happening? What's wrong?" He exclaimed before realizing that the screaming was coming from Tori next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning to face Tori who just laid still, trying to control her breathing.

She just shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip trying to will herself not to cry. "It's alright, I'm here," He said as he found her hand underneath the duvet and gave it a slight squeeze. She jumped at the contact but relaxed as she realized it was him.

"Andre," she breathed out.

"I'm here," He told her enveloping her into his arms, no matter what he would always be there for her.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked this update. Please review and let me know. Who's excited for Jade's visit, especially now that she knows. I'm also thinking about writing some of the chapters of this story from Tori's perspective so tell me what you guys think of that. I'll probably update soon, while writing chapter 8 I actually wrote some of Chapter 9, funny how that happens. Any who, til next time darlings. Take care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Victorious but I don't so yeah I don't own anything.

**Chapter 9**

_I had my heart set on you_  
_And nothing else hurts like you do_  
_Who knew that love was so cruel_

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her, as she moved away from his hold. That disappointed him, she would always stay in his arms after a nightmare. She shook her head in response because of course she never wants to talk about it. Her nightmares were her own thing.

She kept her nightmares to herself, never wanting to share with him. The only person she would share her nightmares with was her therapist. He was grateful for that but it scared him that he was in those dreams that she refused to share with him.

Although it had been several minutes since they've woken up she was still visibly shaking and that scared him. She would always calm down after a just a minute or two being in his arms.

"You know you can share with me your thoughts right?" He told her. "I know today I hurt you. I never wanted to be the one that hurt you, to be the cause of your tears but know I'm always here. No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

"Y-Yeah," Hearing her voice break made him tear up a little. He cleared his throat trying to rid of the choked up feeling but the guilt still remained. "I-I know."

"Alright," he said placing his hands on her waist and hoisting her up. She looked startled for a moment before he placed her down on top of him, her head settling into the crook of his neck. "You're still shaking baby."

"Don't call me baby," she mumbled but made no attempts to escape his embrace. He smiled to himself as he gently moved his hand up and down her back, hoping that his touch would soothe her.

"Talk to me Tor," Wondering if he could get something out her tonight. Though he figured it'll be a fruitless attempt it didn't hurt to try. "Tell about your dream."

"No," she mumbled her lips grazing his skin as she spoke. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," he didn't have the energy to actually try to even attempt to coax her into telling him. "How about we get some sleep."

"Yeah," she whispered before she pressed a kiss to his neck.

She froze realizing what she had just done. "Tori," he began but Tori pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed interrupting him. "I didn't mean to, well I did. What I mean to say is that it was an involuntarily move by my part."

At that point she had completely gotten off the bed and stood by the bed watching him. He noticed the welled up tears in her eyes and wondered if from now on all he would see is a teary eyed Tori when it came to him.

"Hey," he reached out to grab hold of her hand. "Come on. It's alright, no big deal Tor. Come back to bed."

"No," she pulled her hand away. "I'll just go to sleep in my bed."

"Sleep here," he gestured to the unoccupied side of his bed. "You belong here tonight."

Tori shook her head. "Yeah I don't think Alana would enjoy knowing that we sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah," he had to agree with that. "But I think this is best."

"Nope," Tori said walking towards to bedroom door. "I'm going to watch some TV cause I'm not sleepy, you should get some sleep."

With that she walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

He sighed before grabbing his phone off the nightstand as he realized he never checked up on Jade after their conversation.

He just got one text from her saying that her flight should land at JFK some time after 7am his time.

Looking at the time on his phone he realized that she'll be landing in another two hours and it'll be about another hour after that she'll be getting to their apartment. Thinking it would just be best to sleep until Jade's arrival he decided to just ignore his nagging thoughts about Tori and try to sleep.

He closed his eyes trying to force his mind to shut off but he couldn't help but think of the girl right outside that door. She was out there sitting on the couch, watching a random tv show, trying to distract her mind from her thoughts.

For several minutes he tried to fall asleep but he knew it was futile attempt so he gave up. He decided to get some water and see if Tori wanted company, which he knew she didn't but he would just stay there anyway.

"Hey," he said walking out of his room.

Tori jumped at his sudden appearance in the living room. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked taking her eyes off the tv and watching him as he walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before walking back out. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted as he sat down on the couch. She gave him a small nod before turning back to the tv.

They sat in silence watching a rerun of CSI for a few minutes. "Andre," she said breaking the silence as commercials came on. He looked over at her. "I talked to my mom today."

"What? When?" He questioned turning his body towards her, facing her completely. "Why?"

"This afternoon before I spoke to Trina," she said muting the tv. "One of the reasons why I called Trina today."

"Why did she call you for?" He was in shock. Holly Vega left the rest of the Vega family after her affair with Gary was discovered. After all was said and done the woman left her family behind to go live with her lover.

He had a strong dislike for that woman from that day forward, screwing with his girl's feelings like that. "She wanted to see me, to have lunch with me," Tori rolled her eyes. "She failed to realize I still lived in New York."

"Of course," he wasn't even surprised that the woman hadn't known that.

Years have passed since the last time Tori saw her mother. Tori was more angry at the way her mother ended things with her father than anything else. "She wanted to talk. I told her that she was a couple of years late," He smiled proud that she had stood up to her mother. "You know what she said? That she didn't get why I was mad at her. That I should be grateful that she ended things with dad after I left for college and not before.

"Apparently I shouldn't be angry at her for giving Trina and me a loving home," Tori continued. "That woman didn't care to feed us at times and she wants to call that a loving home, yeah right. She didn't even care enough to come to my college graduation."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He held his hand out for her, although he knew she probably wouldn't to hold it, he figured it wouldn't hurt to offer it.

She instinctively reached out to take a hold of his, which caused him to smile but then she retracted her hand back. He frowned at her reaction but scooted over closer to her. "No need to move in closer," she told him eyeing his hand.

"Yeah well it's just my hand," he said wiggling his fingers. "Hold it."

"For now," she intertwined their hands, trying to suppress the smile on her face but he could see it. "And I didn't tell you because of our whole argument, discussion whatever you would want to call it. I was going to tell you over dinner but yeah that didn't happen."

"Oh," Now he really felt bad. No wonder she was so adamant about making dinner she just wanted a distraction from the phone call. "Sorry."

"It's alright, we had to get that out in the open," she squeezed his hand. "Alana makes you happy and well at the moment that's all that matters."

"Hey," he moved in closer to her. "Your happiness matters too."

"Yeah, well I kind of screwed up a lot of things in life," she pulled her hand away from his. "Well I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Okay," he knew she wasn't truly going to sleep but he couldn't stop her. "When you wake up there will be someone special here."

"Who?" She asked.

"Someone you miss," he said, deciding that Jade's visit would be a surprise for Tori.

"Well I miss a lot of people," she paused. "Everyone is busy working so no one should be able to fly out here for a visit."

"Well someone took some time off to surprise you," she grinned at that.

"But wait, why? We are flying out in two weeks," she frowned then glared at him. "We are still going, right? I know you're with Alana but this is something I've been looking forward to and you said you would go. I'll be damned if she stopped you from flying out with me."

She tried standing up but he grabbed hold of her before she got up. He pulled her towards him, settling her on his lap. "Wait hold on Tor," she continued to squirm in his arms. "We are going to go back home in two weeks. Alana doesn't even know about the trip and if she tries to stop it well she's not someone I want in my life."

Tori relaxed against him. "Oh good," she said. "I can't wait to see dad, Trina, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie. Especially Jade."

"You could have said everyone," he smiled. "and added the especially Jade part."

"Yeah, well I miss my family," she told him. "Jade called me today too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she turned to look at him. "It was like she just knew to call me after you left. She kept calling too, I didn't want her to hear me crying but I had to answer. She just wouldn't stop calling me back."

"Well that's good," he was glad for Jade's persistence and how much she cared for Tori.

"Thank you," she said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "For telling her to call. She didn't need to tell me it was you to know."

"Well as much as I wish she could have been here with you, I knew a phone call would help."

She nodded, smiling. "It did," she got off his lap. "Alright I'm going to go to sleep now. Seeing as we are going to have a visitor, I want to see if I can get some sleep so that I can be a good hostess."

"Alright," He stood up as well, deciding sleep was the best decision. "Me too."

"Good night," Tori said walking towards her room. He wanted to direct her to his bed but he realized that it's not proper to want to sleep in bed with another woman that's not the woman you're seeing.

"Stop," He called out to her. She paused mid-step then turned to face him. "Sleep with me tonight."

"No Andre, I think it's best if we-"

"No it's best for you to sleep in the same bed as me," He told her. "You just had a nightmare and I know how much you hate sleeping alone after you get those. So you are going to bed with me."

"I can be a big girl and sleep alone," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, you don't even believe it," he walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her hands. "Come on, just a few hours. That way I know you'll get some sleep."

"Alright," Tori agreed pulling her hands away from his and walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Andre," Tori mumbled as tried to shake him away. "Get up."

He softly pushed her arm away, as he moved away from her reach. "Stop it Tori," he said as he covered his head with his pillow. "Go back to sleep."

"Your phone Andre," Tori said moving over closer to him. "It's been vibrating babe."

"Tell them to go away," he answered, not caring for anyone that was calling.

"Ugh," he felt the pressure of Tori reaching over him. "Here," she said pulling the pillow off his head.

"No," he protested realizing that she had turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "No light."

"Answer the phone," she placed the phone in his hand. "Then you can go back to sleep."

"Oh," he said seeing Jade's name on his screen then looking at the time, quarter til eight. "You go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Tori responded as she turned off the light.

Before he could even say anything, Jade spoke first. "Finally you dimwit. Come open this freaking door."

"Well hello to you too," Andre rolled his eyes as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "It's called sleep maybe you should try it."

"Well some of us caught a late flight to visit her two best friends across the country so all she got was almost two hours of sleep," he could tell that by her tone of voice that she was tired and annoyed.

"Alright," he said ending the call as he reached the apartment door.

"Hey," he greeted her as he opened the door.

"Finally," she rolled her eyes at him but the playful smile on her face definitely gave her away. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry your highness, didn't realize you were on a schedule," he chuckled in amusement at the scowl on Jade's face. "Come on, bring it in," he told her opening his arms for her to hug him.

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she stepped forward to embrace him. "I've missed you," she whispered as she held him tightly.

"I've missed you too," he told her they pulled away from each other. "Come on in," he said gesturing her to come into the apartment as he moved out of her way.

"Do me a favor? Grab my suitcase for me," she told him as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her carry on bag then she pointed towards the large luggage as she walked into the apartment.

"Sure," he said pulling at the suitcase and realizing how heavy the bag was. "Dang Jade you moving in?"

"Well I didn't know what to expect with New York City weather," Jade told him as she tossed her carry-on bag on the couch. "Plus a girl must always be ready. I want to make sure I look good for whatever Tori and I do this whole week. I'm going to make sure Tori spends a lot of time away from this apartment."

"How about me?" He asked softly closing the apartment door. "Are we going to spend some time together? The three of us? Or at least you and me?"

She gave him a pointed look than rolled her eyes. "You don't deserve to spend any time with Tori or me," she said sitting down on the sofa. "Go hang out with your wench."

"Hey! Alana is not a wench," he protested as he joined her on the couch.

"Well in my eyes anyone who you hook up with is a wench if she's not Tori," she told him.

"You need to meet Alana," he said hoping she'll agree to it. "You'll like her."

She scoffed at the idea, rolling her eyes. "Does Tori like her?"

"She hasn't met her but you would like her," he insisted. "Maybe Mark, Tori and you can meet her this week. We can all go out to dinner together."

"I'd rather not," she deadpanned. "I came to visit Tori, not play pretend with your new girlfriend."

"Play pretend?" he questioned, curious at what she meant.

"Yeah, you think I'll honestly like anyone who is the cause of my best friend's pain," she said.

He grunted, annoyed. "Well you're my best friend too and Alana's the cause of my happiness," he stated. "You should be supportive of my new relationship."

Jade took a deep breath before raising a brow at him. "I'll be supportive when it's Tori, no one else."

"Seriously?" He asked, aggravated that Jade would give him such a hard time. "I just want you to give Alana a chance, just one dinner to get to know her, for me. Can't you do that?"

She sighed. "I don't want to but I guess I could try to give her a chance," he smiled. "We can all go out to dinner together but know I won't be the most pleasant person at that dinner."

He smirked. "You wouldn't be yourself and I wouldn't ask that of you," he really wouldn't ask Jade to fake a smile, she might just physically assault him.

"If that wench of yours makes Tori feel uncomfortable in any way I will not hesitate to cause her pain," he nodded knowing that Jade would do anything to protect the people she cared for.

"I know you'll hurt anyone that hurts Tori," he replied, smiling at Jade.

"Let that heifer you're seeing know that," Jade said patting his knee. "I will hurt her if she hurts Tori. So all I ask is that you tell her to keep her touching of you to a minimum, actually tell her to not touch you at all. Tori wouldn't like seeing it and if she isn't comfortable then I see no reason for us to be there."

He figures Alana will not be happy with those conditions but he had to accept them. "Alright you drive a hard bargain but if it means dinner than I accept."

Jade smirked, satisfied with his response. "Good, you had no other choice but one more thing."

"Why is there always a catch with you?" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Why can't you just act like a nice normal person and just agree to the terms you put already. It's a simple dinner."

She huffed before grudgingly replying, "I was just going to say I'll only go to dinner with the wench if Tori agrees to go as well."

He sighed, realizing that with Jade this is him winning an argument. "Alright, I can agree to those terms."

"Good luck convincing Tori to go to dinner with you and your new girl," Jade said smirking. "I bet she wouldn't want to go anywhere near that woman of yours, not with the way she's feeling now."

"I'm not saying it'll happen tomorrow but maybe before the week ends and you fly out back to Cali." Jade groaned at his words, rubbing her temples.

"Well we shall see about that," Jade covered her mouth as she yawned. "I think it'll take a long while before Tori would want to see the woman who you think can replace her."

"Alana is not replacing Tori," he said, angry that Jade would even think that.

Jade sighed, holding her hands up in defense. "Hey, don't get mad at me. Tori is the one who thinks that."

He frowned. "Why would she think that?"

"Of course you don't get it, why would you?" She sighed once again. "Guys are so stupid. So one of the many things she told me today was that she thought you were replacing her because you were getting tired of her. At that moment I didn't get what she meant, but I did tell her that you would never get tired of her."

"I could never get tired of her," he interjected.

She nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face. "Yeah well she said you hung out with Alana a lot this week and that you didn't even want to spend time with her anymore. That the only quality time you had was when you slept in the same bed but she could barely have a full conversation with you."

"Oh," he responded, understanding the situation better.

"Yeah, oh. Pathetic Harris, truly you are pathetic," she said. "How could you not see what you were doing to that woman?"

"I don't know," he truly didn't even get it.

"I want to hurt you so badly right now," He instinctively moved further away from Jade, not wanting to take any chances if she decided to strike. "I'm so angry with you at his moment. You knew how that mind of her works and you still acted so secretive, so cold with her. You lied to her Andre, you lied. Do you have any idea of how much that hurt her? You know how much it hurt me to hear that girl cry over the phone over you. You picked another girl over her, she was bearing her heart out and you just ignored her.

"And you expect Tori to have dinner with Alana," she continued on. "Tori might be your best friend but she feels Andre. You know that better than anyone else. She's hurting so much and you want her to play nice and have dinner with your new girlfriend. That's selfish Andre, selfish. I don't want to hear or see your girl but seeing as I have to be fair and be a good friend I have to meet her. I will meet her but trust me when I say this, I will not be friendly, I will not censor myself and I could care less about her. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded. "But Tori-"

"Don't," Jade warned him pointing a finger at him. "Tori has finally seen the light when it came down to you two but you've chosen a different path. I blame you though."

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"You!" She poked his shoulder. "If you would have just confessed your feelings to her from the start, I would have just convinced her to go on a few dates with you and then from there it would have been like one of those sappy movies Vega likes to make me watch. But no, now I'm here to help fix the girl you broke even more and you are dating some woman who you'll never fully love like you love Tori. But you are too blind to see that, you finally get what you want and you walk away. Pathetic!"

"Are you done?" he asked and she nodded. "Now you listen to me. I will never be able to love anyone the way I love Tori, just like I love you in your own special way, just like I love Cat. I'm in love with Tori, those feelings didn't magically disappear but I'm being realistic right now. Alana wants everything I want at this point. Tori didn't even want to accept the fact that she loved me more than just her best friend til just a few hours ago so sorry that I'm skeptical but I'm protecting me now. I've protected Tori for so long that I stopped caring for me, but I'm doing this for me and for Tori.

"Tori needed an awakening. I've always been so focused on Tori that I forgot to just do me. Maybe things with Alana might not work out but I want to see that happen and maybe things will work out and it would just for the better that Tori and I didn't get together. Who knows? Maybe Tori and I aren't really meant to be. Alana did come into my life for a reason."

"Oh no," Jade exclaimed reaching forward and smacking him upside his head. "You and Tori are meant to be together, don't you dare think otherwise. Alana came into your life to assure you guys know this is true, you just don't get it yet."

"Jade, Alana might be the one," he said, shrugging. "You never know."

"I refuse to believe that," she said, yawning. "I'm tired, I should probably try to sleep for a bit before getting up for the day. Tori's sleeping right? If your room or her own?"

"Yeah but in my room," he responded causing Jade to grin at him. "Not like that!"

"I know not like that," she said standing up. "Maybe some time in the future you'll get to tell me it's like that."

"Maybe not," he told her mimicking her actions. "Alana is in my life."

"For now," she told him as she picked up her bag from the couch. "Seriously don't you feel bad leading on that innocent woman."

He scowled at her, annoyed by her comment. "I'm not leading her on," she just shook her head in response and whispered, "Denial."

"Am not," he countered.

"Are to," she responded back amused.

"Alright we both know we can keep going but you are too tired to keep going and plus I'm tired so we should just go to sleep."

She yawned once again, nodding her head in agreement.

"Come along West," he said grabbing the handle of her suitcase as he walked towards Tori's bedroom.

"I see Tori's been busy redecorating since I visited last year," she told him as she followed him into the room. "That woman has too much time on her hands."

"She doesn't go out much," he tells her as she placed her bag on the dresser.

Jade sighed, shaking her head. "Alright talk to me. Tell me about this Tori, the Tori she's kept hidden from us."

"Jade, I shouldn't."

"But you will," she said taking a seat on the bed. "I can confront Tori about this and you know she'll admit to some things but she'll just try to sugarcoat it but I don't want that. I want the truth."

"Trust me when I say this, she'll tell you everything," He knew not to tell Jade. "Just ask her and she'll be truthful."

Jade rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Like she's been truthful all this time."

"She's been trying to protect you all from knowing how much she's been hurting." He knew Jade was frustrated at not knowing her best friend like she thought she did.

She frowned. "But she's suppose to know that I would be here for her no matter what. No matter what she's going through, no matter what I'm here for that woman and I wish she would get that."

Before he could respond, another voice interrupts their conversation. "And she does." Jade and him turn to look at Tori standing by the doorway.

"Vega," Jade said standing up from the bed. He could tell Jade was ready to run towards Tori and embrace her in a tight hug but knew she was holding herself back.

Tori stared intently at Jade, making no attempts to move and didn't respond back. "Well a hello would be nice," Jade stated watching Tori curiously and worried that her presence in the apartment wasn't welcomed.

He began to worry as he noticed Tori's eyes began to tear up. "Jade," her voice cracked and he knew Tori was about to break down.

Just as he was going to go embrace Tori, Jade beat him to it. "Tori," Jade said walking up to the girl, opening her arms for Tori. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more," Tori told her as she walked forward and into Jade's arms.

"Impossible," Jade mumbled before placing a kiss on Tori's head.

Just as he predicted it, Tori began to cry in Jade's arms. Jade turned to look at him, glaring at him as if he was to be blamed for Tori's tears. He sighed, realizing that yeah he could be the one to blame. "I'm glad you're here," he could hear Tori's muffled voice as she cried in Jade's arms.

"I'll just let you two be," he muttered as he left the room before either girl could protest but he truly knew they wouldn't.

He hated being the catalyst of Tori's tears but he hated even more the feeling of being useless. All he wanted was to be able to hold Tori, to comfort her but he couldn't be that person. Sleep didn't come as easily as he hoped it would have as all he heard were the muffled voices of the women in the next room and even worse were the muffled cries. He silently cried along with her because not only was her heart hurting so was his own.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Your thoughts are most welcomed. Also let me know if you would like a few chapters written in Tori's POV, I am officially making my decision when I write Chapter 10 cause that'll be the chapter I might write in Tori's POV or just stick to Andre's. So review please, they make me happy. Take care lovely people til next time. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious.

**Chapter 10**

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

"I'll always be here," Jade told her as she began to pull away from her embrace. Tori sniffled as she wiped at her cheeks.

"I'm an emotional wreck," she said as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I had cried enough for him earlier but look still more tears." She pointed to her eyes as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Vega," Jade reached out to grab her hand. "Those tears aren't just about Andre. You feel better that I'm here right?" Tori nodded and Jade smiled happy to see that response. "Well you feel relieved, that someone else is here to be with you. Those tears are for you. You are crying because you are hurting, you are crying for yourself."

She had no idea on how to respond. She was hurting so much and yet it didn't seem right to just tell Jade everything now that she didn't have Andre.

After a moment of silence, Jade sighed. "Do you trust me?" Jade inquired and instantly Tori nodded, she trusted Jade with all her heart.

"Of course," she responded and pulled Jade into another hug. Jade groaned but didn't pull away from the embrace and even wrapped her own arms around the girl. Knowing Jade wasn't a big fan of affection she began to pull away. "Sorry," she mumbled as she moved away but Jade stopped her by tugging at her hand.

"You know I'm not big on hugs but I do care for you," Jade admitted. "I'm here for you this whole week. So anytime you need a hug or anything just know I'm here."

Not trusting anything that might come out of her mouth at the moment and not wanting to sound like a sputtering fool, she kept her mouth shut and just nodded. But the tears flowed freely from her eyes and she made no attempts to wipe them away.

Jade gave her a small indecisive smile. "Well if you trust me," she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down, motioning for Tori to do the same. "Tell me everything."

Tori walked over to the bed and took a seat on the bed. "You know everything," she responded, confused.

For a few seconds Jade said nothing and Tori watched her wondering what her reaction would be. Jade just nodded as she reached down to unzip her own boots and slipping them off.

"I do know everything," Jade admitted. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the nightstand. "Remember last year when you went home for Christmas vacation?"

Tori nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well I noticed some things when you vacationed back home and spending a few minutes alone in your room confirmed it for me," Jade said as she reached for the small black box on the stand. Tori waited with bated breath for Jade to complete her sentence. "This is a gorgeous box Vega."

She let out a shaky breath before responding. "My mom gave it to me years ago."

"So your mom had good taste before leaving your dad for that asswipe Gary," Jade said picking up the box. "Really question your mom's sanity for leaving your dad for that prick Gary."

"Me too," Tori added.

Jade played with the lock on the small jewelry box. "It really is gorgeous," she said opening it revealing a few of Tori's jewelry pieces. "You can store a lot of things in here."

"Yeah," Tori stammered out as Jade began to play with the lid of the box as she studied the jewelry in the box.

"You have some gorgeous earrings," Jade stated. "When you come to Cali, I'll definitely be borrowing some of these. You can borrow mine as well."

"If you want you can borrow a few now," Tori responded as she pushed herself off the bed. "You can take them back home and you can give them back when I go for vacation."

"I'll like that," Jade responded as she lifted a pair of black diamond studs from the box. "Starting with these. Are these real black diamonds?"

"Yeah," Tori replied. "Andre gave them to me as a gift. So please take good care of them."

"Oh I couldn't borrow them knowing that they mean a lot to you," Jade told her as she placed them back into the box.

"And you mean a lot to me," Tori said as she walked towards her. "I trust you, you can borrow them."

"Really?" Jade's eyes lit up like a little girl on Christmas Day and that made Tori smile.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said as Jade eyed the earrings again. "You can take them when you leave, if you don't wear them before that is."

Jade smiled then her eyes narrowed, her smile turned to frown. "This can't be all the jewelry you have," she said looking around the room.

"You are too smart for your own good," Tori chuckled as she walked over to her closet. "That is the most important jewelry to me but this," she said as she opened her closet door. "Is the rest of my jewelry."

Jade eyes widened as Tori pulled out a big wooden jewelry box. "Wow," was all she said as placed the box on the bed. "Wow," Jade repeated as Tori began to open the compartments.

"You've been holding out on me," Jade said lifting amethyst pendant necklace out. "And you are distracting me."

Tori looked at her puzzled by her statement. "What do you mean?" she asked. "More than anything you are distracting me and I'm grateful cause I'm tired of crying."

"Then I'm sorry," Jade replied as she placed the necklace back into its place. "I might make you cry some more but that is depending on what you tell me."

"What?" she asked confused wondering what this was all about.

"Remember just a few moments I said I know everything," Jade picked up the big jewelry box off the bed and placed it on the dresser. "Well I don't know everything but I know more than you probably think I do."

"What do you know?" She asked Jade as the girl walked over to her smaller box.

"Well," Jade paused as she picked up the box. "You've hidden a few things from me over the years and I just know a bit but I want you to know that you can tell me the truth."

"Honestly Jade," Tori sighed. "You know everything about me."

"Now, now Vega you are hurting my feelings now," she said as she sat on the bed. She flipped open the box and turned it around to face Tori, who stood frozen. "I know more than you lead on."

Tori gulped as Jade tugged at the corner of the material that lined the lid. "I don't like liars Tori," she said as she pulled back the material which revealed the taped up blades on the box. "I seem to have found something here."

"Jade, I can-" Tori tried to explain but Jade cut her off.

"Stop right there," Jade said as she ripped the blades off the box. "Think before you tell me anything. I'm giving you a chance to be straightforward and answer me with the truth."

She nervously tapped her fingers repeatedly on her upper thighs wondering if there was any way of getting out this. "It's not what you think," she begins and Jade snorted in response.

"I told you to think about your response," Jade frowned. "I came out here because I love you Tori. You are one of the most important people in my life and you get me but sadly I've come to realize I don't get you. I don't know you and that's because you are keeping things from me."

"You know me, you get me," she remarked and Jade let out a bitter laugh.

"No I know the Tori Vega you let everyone else know, I don't know this Tori," she said holding up the blades. "What can drive you to this? How much are you hurting? Why was Andre just the one to know about this? I have so many damn questions but you know I don't think I'm important enough for you to know the truth."

"No!" Tori yelled as she watched Jade get up from the bed. "You are important."

"Nice way of showing," Jade bitterly responded back, throwing the blades on the nightstand. "I need water and a plane ticket back home. This was a waste of airline miles and my time."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Jade walk towards the bedroom door. This is not what she wanted, for Jade to be angry at her. "You are so i-important," she said her voice cracked. "So important I didn't want you worrying about me, I hate knowing that Andre worries so much about me and I don't want to be a burden for you."

Jade turned to face her. "You wouldn't be a burden," she sighed. "I really do love you Tor and you know I barely say it but you are one of the lucky few that actually gets to hear those words from me. So yeah you wouldn't be a burden, I would worry about you and I can't deny that but know I worried about you before knowing this."

"What" Tori questioned. "Why?"

"I worry about the people I care about," Jade admitted. "I mean I do worry about Cat, Beck, Andre, and even Robbie at times but I did worry about you the most. I don't know, but with you I was afraid that something wasn't right. And look how sadly right I was."

Tori didn't know what to say, she thought no one had noticed. "Oh," she mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Our senior year I noticed the small changes and I thought, hey you are growing up people change. That summer after graduation you became a bit distant and I just pushed it off that you didn't want to be too attached before you moved cross-country."

"I wanted to make the move as less painful as possible," Tori chimed in. "Though leaving still hurt more than I thought possible."

"Whenever you came to visit, there were moments that I could see something I couldn't explain," Jade said as she walked over to her suitcase. "Something I didn't want to question."

"You know when I have to leave to come back here it hurts a lot," Tori told her as she sat down on the bed. "I miss you guys so much whenever I have to come back here. New York is my home away from home, you all in Cali are home."

"Are you really going to move back home?" Jade questioned as she rummaged through her bag.

"I want to," Tori yawned, a wave of exhaustion assaulting her body.

"You can come live with me for a while if you want," Jade offered pulling out a pajama set from her bag. "Until you find a place."

"I was thinking of going to my dad's house," Tori answered but smiled at the idea of moving in with Jade. "But living with you would be better."

"It would," Jade responded as she pulled out her toothbrush. "Alright so we still have a lot to talk about but I need sleep and so do you Vega. So how about we sleep and when we wake up we can talk."

"That sounds good to me," Tori said, nodding in agreement.

"Good, I'll be back," Jade said walking towards the bathroom door. Tori watched Jade as she walked into her bathroom and then quickly went to leave the room herself.

She walked over to Andre's bedroom and paused at the closed bedroom door. Never before has she hesitated entering his bedroom but now she didn't feel it was right. She knocked on the door and waited for a respond back. She heard the slightest of movements from behind the closed-door but got nothing in response.

Knocking a bit harder hoping to be heard this time she waited and a few seconds passed before she decided to open the door. She thought he would have been asleep but he was just sitting in bed watching something on his computer with his headphones on.

He looked startled but relaxed seeing it was just her standing at the doorway. "What's going on?" he questioned as he took off his headphones. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Jade and I are going to sleep now," she told him. "I just wanted to let you know that."

"Alright," he said as he moved the laptop off his lap. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," she answered.

He nodded. "Did you guys talk?"

"We talked," she replied. "But we still have a lot to talk about but we will be doing that after we get some sleep."

"That's good," he stated. "That you have someone else to talk to about things."

"It is," she admitted. "I had failed to realize how much I needed her here til the moment I saw her."

"Yeah I saw that," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She questioned as she walked further into the room.

"For hurting you," he said and as if on cue there were those tears welled up once again.

"Oh," she mumbled then cleared her throat. "No worries, I've hurt you many times before."

"But it doesn't mean I have a right to hurt you," he told her.

"Well it doesn't," she said. "But you are happy Andre and that's all that matters now."

"I am," He sighed.

"Good," she replied.

"But you are not," he responded back.

"Well that's fine," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I haven't been happy in the longest, well truly happy. I've had good moments, happy days but I suffer from depression baby."

"I wish I could make you happy," he admitted and those words shook her core. He was always so loving towards her and she doesn't think she deserves him but she has him, well maybe she should just say had him. He was with Alana now and not her.

"You make me happy," she told him grabbing his hand. "You always made me happier person. With you I had less dark days, I felt the love and it kept me fighting through and it still does. I'm still fighting, I'm still trying to get better. This has not been easy for you I admit it, I haven't made it easy loving me but you've always be here so I can't fault you for wanting to do something for yourself."

"Tor-" He began but she cut him off.

"Don't worry. Just be happy," she said. "Do yourself that favor and just be happy alright? Because when you and I finally get together, it'll be with us knowing that this is what we both want."

He nodded, smiling at her and that made her smile in return. "That's sounds good," he said.

"I'm glad," she said getting off the bed. "I better go now, I know Jade is probably wondering where I am if she hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"Yeah and you need your sleep as well," he said.

"You too mister," she admonished him as she picked up his laptop from his bed. "You've barely slept. Get some more sleep and then you can do whatever it is that you were doing on the computer."

She placed the laptop on top of his nightstand. "Alright," he said.

"Good," she moved closer to him and smiled. "Good night well should I say good morning, hope you have a good sleep."

"You too," he said. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry," she mumbled pulling away. "Involuntarily movement, horrible habit that I need to control."

"I didn't mind it," he smirked.

"Oh, whatever," Tori said as she turned around to leave but was pulled back by Andre. "What is it?" She asked as she turned back to face him.

"Just a few minutes ago you were bawling your eyes out and now you are calm and collected. What gives?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm tired of crying," she admitted. "I won't deny that I feel so bad right now and I want to cry but I'm not crying because it's just not fair to you, Jade or to myself to just keep crying. I'll cry when I can't help myself but I can do better and that's what I want. I don't have to hold it in but at the same time I know I can try my best to not be reduced to tears."

"Oh," he muttered in response and she rolled her eyes again at him.

"Good night," she said as she turned to leave once again.

"Night," he called after her as she exited his room.

She closed the door behind her. "So this is how it is with you two?" Jade's voice broke through the silence in the apartment. "You two fight but somehow a few minutes later you end up in the same room as him no matter how bad the situation is."

Tori stared at Jade who sat on the couch, she watched her with an amused smile on her face. "Maybe," Tori admitted as she moved towards her bedroom.

"Maybe?" Jade repeated and snorted. "More like yes. It's fine, I get it. He gives you a comfort that you can't get elsewhere but I need you to be strong Tori."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jade got up from the sofa and smiled. "I have a plan," she whispered as she walked towards her.

Tori smiled, knowing that even though whatever Jade's plan might be it, it could either backfire on her or it could work just as well as Jade hoped. "Tell me," she demanded as Jade opened her bedroom door for the two to walk in.

"Patience," Jade said as she walked towards the bed. Tori rolled her eyes, not amused but knowing that to irritate the woman. She closed the door behind her then walked over to her bed.

Jade slipped herself under the covers and she quickly did the same. "Tell me," she whispered once again.

"Alright," Jade turned towards her. "Andre is dating Alana officially and well you are going to give him the distance he needs. You aren't going to get rides from him to work, you are going to go out without him. You are going to begin to pull away, at first he won't notice because he would be trying to be a good boyfriend to Alana but then he'll begin to notice you not trying to get his attention at times. That you are living your life and then he is going to be missing you, you'll get to spend time together and that's when he will probably know what's best. You."

"Sounds good to me," she paused. "Jade can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything," Jade answered, concerned.

"I'm asking this because you are my best friend. You can say no if you want to but can you hold my hand?" She asked, expecting a no from the girl. Jade grunted in response. "It's alright if you don't want to," she added putting it a bit of a distance between the two, knowing that Jade wasn't happy at the moment.

"Oh shut it Vega," Jade muttered as she pulled her closer. Instead of holding just holding her hand, she actually wrapped her arm around her. This move surprised Tori, Jade was never the one to show affection with anyone. Even a hug that last longer than ten seconds was cruising for a bruising with Jade.

"Jade-"

"I said shut it," Jade cut her off. "This is what you really want and well I want you to get some sleep so if I have to cuddle with you I don't mind."

Tori didn't say anything but moved closer to Jade loving the attention she was getting from the sleep deprived Jade. She knew better than to question this.

Just as sleep was about to consume her, Tori turned around in Jade's arms. "Jade," she whispered as she opened her eyes to see if Jade was awake.

"What Tori?" Jade hissed in response and made no attempt to open her own eyes.

"Forget it," Tori responded and closed her eyes.

Jade groaned. "Tell me," she nudged her. "I can't sleep if you don't tell me."

Tori opened her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"Really Vega? I was falling asleep and that's what you wanted to say," Jade grunted but instead of pulling away like Tori expected her to do, she placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Tori."

Tori closed her eyes. "Now sleep or I'll hurt you for not letting me sleep," Jade warned her and Tori turned once again so her back was against Jade's chest.

"I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend," Tori whispered as Jade's hold on her tightened a bit pulling her closer though barely possible seeing as how close they were already. "Or a girlfriend."

"Vega!" Jade hissed. "What did I say?"

"Sorry I was just saying," Tori said smiling at Jade's response. "You are a good cuddle buddy."

"I've dated but the few I've dated aren't really boyfriend or girlfriend material," Jade muttered. "Now sleep."

"Alright, night," Tori said.

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning Tori awakens to the sound of her bedroom door opening. "Well damn," she heard someone mutter. She opened her eyes just to see Andre looming over them, holding his phone over Jade and her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned trying to gently pull herself away from Jade's grip but Jade wouldn't let go of her.

She sighed as Andre chuckled at her predicament. "I was taking a picture of you two," he held up his phone. "I have to show this to the rest of the gang."

"Don't you dare!" Jade groggy voice warned him as she pulled away Tori and began to sit up. "If you value your life you will not show anyone that picture."

"Come on Jade," Andre groaned. "You two look cute. Cuddle buddies."

"Andre!" Tori and Jade hissed at him. He held his hands up.

"Alright I won't show them the picture," Andre said, smiling at the two.

"What are you doing in here?" Tori asked.

"I came in here to see if you two were awake and if you wanted to eat a late lunch," Andre answered, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

She was about to agree to the lunch but Jade nudged her. "We can't," she told him looking over at Jade who nodded and then looked back to Andre. "Jade and I had plans for the day."

"Oh," he said. "Well alright, I'll see if Mark's free so we can hang out. You girls have fun."

"We'll try our best," Jade said and Tori nodded along as she watched Andre walk out the room.

As soon as the door closed, Tori looked over at Jade. "You know you are a visitor and his best friend, we can hang out with him if you want," Tori told her as Jade threw the covers off herself.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said stretching her arms out. "But I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, talking the way I want to talk. I can hang out with him whenever. Today is you and me time."

"Alright," Tori agreed getting out of the bed, just as she was about to walk towards the bathroom Jade zoomed past her.

"Your guest first Tori," Jade said as she closed the bathroom door. She groaned realizing that Jade was probably going to take a shower.

"Whatever," she muttered as she exited her bedroom going to the bathroom out in the hallway to brush her teeth. As soon as she was done with her waking up ritual she went to kitchen as she wanted to make coffee for Jade and herself. She knew her best friend would appreciate the cup of coffee.

She turned on the automatic coffee maker and smiled to herself as she took out two coffee mugs from the cupboard. "You slept well," Andre said from behind her causing her to jump and almost dropping both of the mugs.

"Don't do that," she admonished him as she placed the cups on the counter. "You scared me."

"How did you not hear me? I was even jingling my keys," he held up said keys and jingled them for her.

"Oh," she sheepishly smiled at him. "I guess I was just in my own little world."

"I see that," he chuckled. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay, what are you and Mark doing today?" She asked as she watched the hot liquid drip down into the carafe.

"We aren't doing anything," he answered. "I have plans with Alana."

"Well have fun," she said smiling at him and hoping it was a convincing enough smile so he could just leave.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she told him, waving her hand dismissively at his statement. "You go enjoy yourself. Don't you worry about me, I have Jade."

"So alright, have fun," he told her as he walked away. "With Jade," he added.

She waited a few minutes after she heard the apartment door close before she growled in frustration. "That bastard," she grunted.

She grabbed the coffee carafe off its stand and began to pour the coffee into the two mugs. "What's got your panties all in twist?" Jade asked her as she walked into the kitchen. "I can hear you from the bedroom."

"Andre," she growled, as she poured two sugars into Jade's coffee then poured herself three sugars into her mug.

"Just the way I like it," Jade said as she grabbed her mug off the counter.

"I know," she paused then looked over at Jade. "Everyone knows."

"That they do," Jade responded grinning before she took a sip. "Love this."

"I know," Tori chuckled before she gulped down a good amount of hers.

"Uh, rebel Tori you might want to slow that down," Jade stated as she pulled the mug away from Tori. "Wouldn't want you to burn your esophagus."

Tor smiled. "I like it hot," she told her. Sometimes she enjoyed having Jade worry over her. The only other person that Jade cared for like that was Cat and well Cat did act like a child at times, well most of the times.

"Well I like you alive," Jade chastised her as she placed Tori's mug on the counter. "So let it cool."

"Okay," Tori agreed, she knew better than to argue with Jade about something so minimal.

"So what did Andre do?" Jade questioned before taking another sip of her coffee.

"He is going to hang out with Alana and not Mark like he said before," Tori grumbled and Jade nodded before she passed her mug.

"Drink," Jade encouraged. "Coffee is good for the soul and yeah that sucks. But you did good, you didn't react when he told you right?"

"Not at all," she said and Jade smiled at that.

"Good, keep him wondering what's going through that mind of yours. He knows what you feel but he is going to want to get closer to you, just you wait," Jade said.

"Well I hope this plan works," she said then gulped down the rest of her coffee. "Okay so I'm going to go take a shower and then we can talk."

"Okay," Jade responded before she walked out to the living room. "I'll just be watching TV until you get out."

* * *

After taking her shower and getting dressed she exited her room to find Jade on the phone talking with someone.

"I decided I was going to take this break now," Jade told the person on the other end. "Well Beck, sorry I didn't realize I had to tell you that I wanted to fly out to New York."

Tori jumped up and down as she motioned for Jade to give her the phone. She wanted to speak to Beck and ask how the show was going but Jade just ignored her. "Tell Cat I'm sorry that I won't be going to the zoo with you guys but I wanted to spend some time with Tori." Another pause. "Yes I'm aware she's going to be visiting in a few weeks but I wanted to see her you inconsiderate bastard. You know flights do fly out to New York, you can come and visit Andre and Tori too."

Now this made Tori frown, she didn't want anyone to feel guilty about not coming to New York that often. She really did enjoy visiting them back home. "I'm just saying they fly out to us a lot of the time, you barely fly out here." Jade groaned. "They didn't tell me that but Beckett it's just a suggestion. Oh suck it." Tori nudged her as she sat down on the couch. "Go enjoy your day at the zoo with Cat and Robbie. I'll talk to you later in the week."

"Alright, bye," Jade pressed the end button on her phone and groaned. "He is so annoying."

"What happened?" Tori questioned as she pulled her legs up on the couch and placed them over Jade's lap.

She waited for Jade to push her legs of her but Jade just looked down at her legs and then looked up at her. "He was just being annoying because I forgot we were going to go to the zoo today with Cat and they went to pick me up. So when I told him that he said it was irresponsible to get up and leave like that without telling anyone of them. I had failed to realize that he was my father, Robbie I could careless if he knew and Cat I would have told but she was have just begged to come with and you know I would have given in."

"You could have brought her with you," Tori said. "I would have loved to see Cat."

"Yeah but if Cat saw you the way you are now I would have had to deal with two crying girls," Jade frowned. "You know I don't do tears. Seeing you cry is bad enough but if Cat started to cry, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Tori frowned, she realized Jade had made a valid point. "I wouldn't want to make Cat cry though," she scooted closer to Jade. "You wouldn't be able to handle us cause it would hurt you to see your best girls crying."

"Yeah," Jade admitted, she pointed towards her. "Say that to anyone and I'll cause you some bodily harm."

"I'm a vault," Tori said.

"Good, now vault let's have the conversation we have avoided the whole time since I got here," Jade tapped her legs. "Why?"

"Why what?" Tori asked puzzled by the question.

"Why do you self-harm or use to self-harm? When did it start? Why did you start?" Jade questioned.

Tori hated those questions, she's only answered them a handful of times but each time it was hard to admit out loud what she had done to herself so many times.

Her vision blurred as the tears welled up in her eyes, she tried her best to will herself not to cry but seeing the frown on Jade's face made her lose it.

"I'm here," Jade told her as the tears began to freely fall down her cheeks. "I'll always be here."

She nodded knowing Jade meant all that she said but she didn't attempt to speak because she knew anything she said at the moment would just sound like a blubbering mess.

She was going to pull herself off Jade but Jade grabbed hold of her hand. "No," Jade said as she gently moved her legs off her own. Instead of stalking off or yelling at her for being so weak, Jade surprised her. She was pulled into a hug that she returned.

"Nothing you confess," Jade whispered. "Can make me love you less."

* * *

A/N: I love that last line, it's a line from a pretty cool song. So tell me what did you guys think of the new chapter? Did you like it or did you dislike it? Tell me what you think of the Tori POV chapter. I do hope you liked it. I just wanted to thank all of you who have left reviews, they really mean a lot to me and also to those that favorited this story or follow this story that means the world as well. I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate anything well happy Friday and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Hope to update soon, take care loves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious. I just like to write for fun.

**Chapter 11**

_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet, I'm better near to you._

"So I know you were upset over your parents divorce but I didn't think it'll lead to this," Jade gestured towards Tori's body with both hands, motioning in circles over the girls body.

"Lead to what?" Tori questioned, she adjusted in her seat wanting to face Jade better.

"Your depression and self-harming," Jade said.

She shook her head. "Well their divorce and my mom's disregard for Trina and me was a catalyst for my depression but it wasn't full on bad as it was now," she sighed. "Towards my first year at NYU I had accepted that it was for the best that she left, I was upset but I was trying to see the silver lining in the situation. You know? Like I still have a great dad in my life. Trina. You guys, the gang."

"So what happened?" Jade asked. "What pushed you further into your depression?"

She groaned, this was the worse part but she knew that she had to tell Jade. "Parker Avery," she answered.

"Who?" Jade hissed. Just by the look in Jade's eyes she knew that the girl was trying to remember if she ever got to know a Parker, so she can hunt him down.

"You never met him," Jade's eyes narrowed at that. "I met him my freshman year here."

"Oh," That's all that Jade said and gestured with her hand for Tori to continue.

This was never an easy thing to say out loud and more than anything she knew Jade would be fuming the moment she told her everything. "He swept me off my feet," her voice wavered and Jade gave her a concerned look. "I ran into him one day, I mean literally ran into him, as I was leaving Dean & DeLuca."

"Typical Tori," Jade snickered.

She rolled her eyes. "I apologized and he said 'he'll only accept my apology if I had coffee with him.' So I was still hesitant about being in New York and the people here, I mean there a lot of creepers here but I saw the NYU badge around his neck and I was sold, I figured I could trust a fellow student. I accepted. Gorgeous guy. Hazel eyes, caramel skin, great smile. He was smart and funny, everything a girl would be looking for in a guy."

"I bet," Jade muttered.

"Yeah, so that first day we spent hours talking about everything and anything. I didn't know where that was going but I knew that I was smitten by this guy."

"How did Andre take it?" Jade asked. "You both never mentioned anything."

"Andre was fine. He was dating this girl he met in his English course and well he was happy that I had someone in my life as well. So Parker," she sighed. "Everyday I met up with him after that. We did various things around the city. Spent weeks together without establishing what we were and he hadn't even tried to make a move on me. At that point I was wondering what was going on, if a guy wants to spend so much time with me but doesn't even try to kiss me or ask me out officially had me concerned. So I decided to make my move."

"Go ahead Tori," Jade cheered but became somber once again as if remembering what she was cheering.

She chuckled at that. "Three weeks in and we were walking around Central Park. We were both quiet, just walking along the path and I was lost in my thoughts. I thought it's now or never so I stopped him and kissed him," Jade's eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. He kissed back. There were declarations of liking one another and by the end of the day we were officially dating."

"So when did things go sour?" Jade asked.

"For the first few months everything was good. I was happy, this great guy loved me and I loved him. Took a little while for me to have sex with him but once it happened it made the relationship even stronger. Like even Andre thought he was cool, they hung out a lot. I unfortunately failed to see the signs," Her eyes began to tear up. "I didn't realize how possessive he was of me. I saw him everyday, I had to see him everyday even if I was exhausted or sick. I had to visit him in his apartment. We had sex everyday, there were times I didn't want to but he did and he would sort of just say go with it babe you know you want this and we would have sex. I wouldn't be into it but I faked it so he could get it in and out."

She let out a shaky breath. "That bastard," Jade fumed.

"Days that I had my period, I had to give him head or a hand job because he felt neglected and I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't."

"What the fuck? You were basically his sex slave," Jade balled up her fists. "How did you put up with that?"

"He was so nice and caring, everything a girl would want in a guy. I thought hey I need to please him, he loves me and I love him. Sex is great thing, sometimes I really wanted it and it's okay if he gets it in even when I don't want to have sex. I was afraid to lose him, that he'll go somewhere else if I didn't have sex with him," she hated to admit how dependent of a guy she was, of his affection.

"But Tori you had a right to just say no," Jade said.

"I did," she muttered. "What?" Jade asked.

"Numerous times, I said no," One thing she disliked remembering were the nights she had said no and he had ignored her and just fucked her.

"What?" Jade roared. "That's rape Tori."

"I know," she cleared her throat. "I didn't admit it out loud but I knew that I was getting raped."

Jade sighed. "So what happened?"

"The relationship just kept going. I didn't want to lose him and I was being a great loving girlfriend. I even spent the summer in the city to stay with him instead of going back to Cali. But there was a turning point in the relationship. At that point I had dated Parker for a whole year and I believe three months, so it was the beginning of November my sophomore year. I was at home with Andre, spent the day listening to music with him and talking about random crap. Andre said he was going to buy his ticket to go back home for Thanksgiving and he asked me if I wanted him to buy me mine. I thought, heck yeah. I'll get to go home see Dad in person instead of skyping all the time and see you guys."

"I remember that Thanksgiving you did come home," Jade paused. "But you were sad."

"I was," she sighed. "I didn't tell Parker I was going home until a few days before leaving. He got furious that I was going back home and leaving him. I told him he should go back home and spend time with his family. That it was just for a few days. He's a trust fund baby, hated his family and he thought I should hate mine too. I told him I was going and I didn't care what he said. He was so mad and next thing I knew I was thrown against a wall, my head had hit the wall, my side ached after the impact. He began to apologize and I was in shock. He started begging for forgiveness, that he lost control and he swore he would never touch me like that again. I just told him I'm going to go back home, I was going to think about this whole thing and that I'll talk to him when I got back in the city."

"So you thought about it? You didn't go back to him right?" Jade questioned. "How did I miss this?"

"We were all just wrapped up in our own lives so far away from each other. As much as I wanted to talk to someone about this, I just didn't. I was ashamed, he had this power over me that I couldn't explain."

"Oh," Jade groaned. "You didn't break up after Thanksgiving break, right?"

"I came home. I was ready to break it off, I had evaluated everything and I knew our relationship wasn't healthy," she paused and Jade groaned once again. "I told him we needed to talk. I went to his apartment, first mistake. He groveled, promised he would never do anything like that ever again. He was crying and that broke my heart. I loved him Jade, I loved him and he was crying for me. I forgave him that night and we made love."

Jade doesn't say anything, just angrily stared at her and she just took it as a sign to continue. "The first few weeks were beautiful. The nights I didn't want to have sex, he understood and we just cuddled. I thought he was changing for the better. That was until he suggested that I move in with him. I flat-out said no. He got angry. Started accusing me of fucking Andre and that's why there were days I didn't want to have sex with him. I was mad at that point but I let him calm down. Which he did, he apologized. I let it be and we were good."

"Alright Vega you are annoying me right now," Jade commented.

"I annoyed myself. Anyways, so winter break came and went. Andre went home, I stayed with Parker in the city. A few months passed after that with just a few arguments here and there. He never laid a finger on me but he called me names from time to time, he would verbally abuse me. Everything was alright, the relationship was fine that was until I got invited to an end of the year party and I knew Parker had plans that night with his friends and I thought I can go out to the party and have some fun without Parker. Plus Andre was going to go so better."

"Don't tell me. Parker got mad," Jade deadpanned.

"Furious. He went to the party, he marched in there and grabbed me by the arm. A few people noticed but they didn't stop him. He yanked me out of the party and he was yelling at me the entire time from the moment we left the party until we got to his apartment. He said I was worthless, a slut, that I was lucky to have him in my life. That he didn't know how he could love someone like me, that I didn't deserve his love or anyone's love. That I was so pathetic that not even my mom could stand being in my life that I should be grateful that he wanted to be in my life. He said no one cared about me. So many painful things, he took all my insecurities and just yelled them at me. I was sobbing uncontrollably the whole drive to his place."

Tori was now openly crying, as she remembered that night. "Where is this bastard now so I can punch him?" Jade demanded, ready to storm out of the apartment.

"But it didn't end there. The moment we got into the apartment, he pushed me down on the floor right in front of the apartment door. He said that's where sluts like it, on the floor," she let out a shaky breath. "With no disregard to anything, he pinned me down and removed my underwear. I was yelling for him to stop, to let me go and he hit me twice, told me to shut up. And I did, I just stopped yelling."

"He didn't," Jade whispered.

"He raped me," Tori sobbed and Jade reached out to touch Tori but Tori pulled away before she could even be touched. "No one arrived, no one saved me."

"Wait but Andre was at the party did anyone tell him?" Jade questioned.

She wiped at her eyes, wanting to stop crying. Parker never deserved her tears. "They did," she said. "He actually came to get me that night. He left the party, angry that Parker treated me that way and he knew where we were going. Oh Jade, I remember laying on that floor after Parker got done and walked away. He just left me there. I was just sobbing didn't know how much time had passed but everything hurt, I couldn't believe that had actually happened. And then the banging on the door started. Parker was taking a shower and I knew I had to get out. So when I saw Andre on the other side of the door, I just threw myself at him. He held me tight and I felt safe for the first time in a long time, I knew I was safe."

"Please tell me no more Parker," Jade whined.

"No more Parker. I told Andre what had occurred and he immediately took me to the hospital even though I protested. He told the nurse I was raped and that she should contact a police officer. I couldn't stop crying, they got a rape kit and I could tell the female doctor wanted to cry with me. I told the police officer everything that had happened, that Parker was my boyfriend but I didn't consent to it. The rape kit confirmed that I was raped, he was so forceful that he actually caused some damage and the bruises on my face were another thing against Parker."

Jade wiped away a few stray tears. "This went to court?" she asked.

"Yeah, his attorney was a bastard. They tried to turn it on me, that I had given it up but was trying to get some money out of it. I didn't. I didn't sue for money. I didn't want to go to court but Andre begged me to do it, to press charges against Parker. I decided to do so because I didn't want Parker doing the same thing to another girl. Andre paid for all the legal fees, I didn't want to tell my dad anything about it plus things were tough money wise as he paid for Trina and my school things. Mom helped a little but it was never enough. But thankfully Parker was found guilty of third degree rape and was sentenced four years in prison and a chance for parole after that time served."

"Why didn't you tell your dad? Or any of us? We would have been there for you," Jade's hand inched out but stopped herself. Tori reached out to grab Jade's hand.

"I know, I know you guys would have but I was ashamed. I still am. Not a lot of people know what happened, I still haven't told my dad. I still haven't told anyone else in my life about this. Andre and Mark are the only ones that know well also Andre's mom does too. She was happy to pay for everything and to make sure the bastard got what he deserved."

"But only four years?" Jade asked. "He deserved more."

"Everyone thought so, I was in abusive relationship but that's the thing. It was a relationship so his defense played it down as much as possible. I was just glad he got time and he got the help he needed. He had to do court mandated therapy and I know he's on parole right now. Thankfully I haven't had to run into him, I don't know what would happen if I saw him or if Andre saw him. I think Andre would gladly beat his ass the next time he saw him."

"I would love to beat his ass too," Jade said.

Tori tried to give Jade a reassuring smile but knew it was futile, Jade was furious. "I've been in therapy ever since."

"And the self-harming started when?" Jade asked.

"When I was still with Parker. Just little cuts here and there," Tori admitted. "He noticed them but he didn't care. He sometimes would even press down on them. He liked to hear me hiss in pain and then he would kiss me. Andre found out my sophomore year that I was cutting and he comforted me. I had promised that I would stop and he let it go. I wish he didn't. He never asked not until after the ordeal with Parker was over. I told him I was fine, that the cutting had stopped and that I was getting better, that therapy was helping."

"But it wasn't," Jade groaned.

"It was and at the same time it didn't help enough," Tori admitted. "I could hear Parker's words over and over. How worthless I was, that no one loved me. Every single thing he ever said to degrade me kept playing over and over in my head."

"Do you still think it?"

"Yeah at times I do. That's why I've had such a hard time accepting Andre's love. He loves me but he doesn't deserve to be with me, someone like me. So damaged but he loves me. I think I'm worthless," Tori sighed.

"You aren't," Jade said, she gave Tori's hand a slight squeeze. "You have come so far and look at you. Finally admitting you love Andre, he's a dumbass for giving Alana a shot because he loves you."

"And I hurt him. After the Parker thing. I focused on school, didn't date but I had one night stands. A lot of them, I would make Andre pick me up each of those mornings after. He was upset that I was doing that to myself and would say I worth more than that but it felt good to be wanted, to be-."

"He wanted you though," Jade cut her off. "He always wanted you, you knew that."

"Yeah, I did," she grumbled. "I was hurting him and he stayed. He wasn't innocent either, he fucked other girls, dated other girls."

"Cause he couldn't wait," Jade exclaimed. "Though we all knew that those girls meant nothing, those relationships went nowhere. It was always you."

"I know, I knew that. I knew that no matter how much I messed with his head or heart, Andre would still be here. And he was, for years he was always here. He has waited for so long and to have him finally give up, hurts."

Jade rolled her eyes. "He didn't give up," she said. "He just wants to make sure that what you want is him and only him. He knows you've been through so much and well he wants to make sure you know how much he loves you and you love him."

Tori smiled. "I know."

* * *

She waited for him that night. Jade had gone to sleep a little after ten, still tired from her flight and Tori stayed up waiting for Andre to arrive home.

A quarter after eleven, she heard the door open and she turned to see walk through the door. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," she genuinely smiled at him, happy to see him. Sundays were always their day, they always hung out and not spending the day with him was something she didn't want to get used to.

He smiled back at her. "Surprised you are still awake. You have school in the morning," he said as he walked over to the couch to join her. "Or are you playing hooky with Jade tomorrow?"

"No, I'm working tomorrow," she responded. "I just wanted to wait for you. We usually spend Sundays together that not seeing you for much of today was weird. I figured we can talk for a bit when you got home."

"We can do that," his responded, almost apprehensive as he sat down on the couch. "What did Jade and you do all day?"

"Talked a lot. She now knows basically everything."

"Everything? Even about-" She cut him off. "Yeah I told her about Parker," she said.

He smiled at that. "That's great. I'm glad you are letting her in."

"I know," she tried to smile but sighed, she realized she didn't have to fake a smile. "It hurt to tell her everything, remembering him, his words and the pain."

"I just wish I had noticed sooner, what was going on," He balled his fist up and she knew after all this time he still felt guilty.

"Hey," she rested a hand on his hand. "You had no way of knowing. I barely realized what was going on. In front of everyone we were a great couple but there were days that he just was an asshole behind the privacy of closed doors."

"I'm sorry," Whenever they spoke about Parker, he always said he was sorry. "I still-"

"Nothing. You were there when you finally realized something was wrong. You went to his apartment to get me once you were told that he manhandled me out of that party. That speaks volumes of the man that you are and I love you for that. You got me out, helped me build myself up when I was at my lowest. I'm still working on me and you are still here. You don't see me as less and you love me."

"And never doubt how much I love you," he turned to face her and the tears in his eyes shocked her.

"Never," she moved closer to him. "I love you."

"I know," he leaned forward, his eyes set on her lips and she wanted to smile knowing what he intended to do. "I love you too."

"You both love each other," Jade's voice broke through their thoughts and they jumped away from each other. "I love you guys but Tori needs to sleep and you too Harris."

"Fine," Andre mumbled as he got up. "Goodnight ladies," he said before he walked into his bedroom.

"Jade!" Tori hissed at Jade as she followed her into the room. "He almost kissed me."

"I know," Jade smiled. "But he shouldn't be kissing you if he was with Alana. What did I say? You keep your distance and he'll want more of you."

"So I should keep my distance and be respectful of his relationship. Fine," she sighed. "I'll be supportive and not try to ruin the relationship, let him come to me. Maybe tease him a bit."

"How?" Jade asked, throwing herself on the bed.

She walked over to the closet. "Show off my gorgeous body."

Jade smirked. "I like where this is going."

* * *

The next morning Tori was awake and ready for work before Andre even emerged from his bedroom which was surprising because Andre was always ready first. She had just turned on the coffee maker when he finally exited his bedroom.

"Wow, you are up and ready before me," he walked towards the kitchen. "That's a first."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah well it had to happen once," she said took out their mugs from the cabinet.

"I see that," he responded entering the kitchen than stopped mid-step as he saw what she was wearing. "Wow a dress, you usually don't wear dresses to work."

"I know, I know," she said pulling the carafe of coffee away from the coffeemaker. "I saw this in my closet as I got dressed and thought why not. The weather will be nice today so I figured it didn't hurt."

Of course she wouldn't tell him that it took almost an hour of going back and forth with Jade discussing her clothing choice and what's proper to wear as a high school teacher. They had finally compromised on a sleeveless navy blue mini dress with red thin horizontal stripes with a nice revealing v-neck plunge that was still good for work.

"It doesn't," he said as he watched pour the coffee into the mugs. "Kind of short tho," he added as he tugged on the hemline of the dress. "Not really proper."

She smirked. "Don't worry about it," she walked over to the counter where she had a pair of red leggings resting on. "I'll just be wearing these underneath and no one can comment about my attire."

"Good," he muttered. "No one should get to see those legs."

He smiled sheepishly, after he realized what he just said. "No one but you?" She teasingly asked.

He grunted. "Yeah," he said before he left the room, leaving her to smile widely at his reaction.

* * *

A/N: Hi, it's been while. Finally updated. Took me while but here I am. Let me know your thoughts on the story, what you hate, what you want, what you like. I can't believe Victorious is over and disliked the way the series ended but at the same time I really enjoyed it. But hey, sometimes it happens like that. Thank goodness for fanfic. What are you guys thoughts on the finale? I'll try my best to update soon, take care til then.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious. Or anything else you might recognize.

**Chapter 12**

_You're doing something  
underneath my skin  
I never meant to  
let you so far in_

"You've been here for four days now," Andre told Jade, who looked up from her iPad screen to look at him. Tori looked up from the tests she was grading, curious to the interruption by Andre. They've been sitting around the living room for the past hour just involved in their own thing.

"Yeah, so?" Jade questioned.

"Well, I wanted to know when you were going to spend time with me?" Andre asked.

Jade groaned. Tori snickered as she placed down her red pen on the stack of papers. She knew this conversation would be very entertaining.

"I spend time with you," Jade informed Andre. "I'm spending time with you right now."

"No, you spend time with Tori and me," Andre stated. "You spend time with Tori but you don't spend time with just me. Why?"

"I've spent alone time with you in this apartment," Jade said.

"That's not what I meant," he told her. "You went out for dinner with Tori on Monday night, then yesterday you guys had dinner and you saw Wicked afterwards. Today you two didn't go out because she has a lot of papers to grade but I offered to take you out but you said no. Why?"

"Andre," Tori began but was interrupted by Jade. "Don't Tori," Jade warned her. "This is between Harris and me, you know why I don't want to go out with you? Because you are the main reason I'm even in this city. I'm here to spend time with her," she pointed at Tori, who froze as both set of eyes land on her. "I told you I was here for her."

"Yeah, I know we discussed this before but I'm still your friend. You can't just decide to spend all your time with her and not with me," he said.

Jade scoffed. "I can try," she told him. "I'm being a selective bitchy friend. Why are you so moody for? If you want to go out, go find your precious little Alana. Let her comfort you."

Andre stiffened at the mention of Alana's name. Tori looked between the two and sighed.

"Jade, you should spend some time with him," Tori encouraged walking over to sit down next to her friend. "I mean the night is still young and well I have a lot of papers to grade. I don't think you should spend a night in just because of little old me. Please go, it'll make me feel so much better if you went out to do something with him."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, unsure of Tori's intentions. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette girl, trying to get a read on her.

"I'm really sure," Tori smiled, hoping that it would be convincing enough to get Jade out of the apartment. "Go."

"Fine," Jade said. "Give me twenty minutes to change into something decent," she told Andre before exiting the room.

Andre shook his head and smiled at Tori. "You're welcome," she told him before getting up to go back to her original seating spot.

"Thanks," he said. "She's a tough cookie to crack."

"Indeed she is," Tori agreed before she began to grade the tests once more. "Do you know where you are going to take her?"

"We haven't eaten dinner yet so I was thinking maybe Zio," Her eyes widened, Zio was one of her favorite spots to eat in the city. "Then maybe go uptown to the bar for drinks. To just talk."

"She'll like that," she responded. He didn't say anything after that and she just continued to grade her papers, trying to fight the urge to ask to come along. She would love to eat at Zio's again and plus she was actually really hungry.

"I don't mean to shut you out," Andre said, interrupting the silence. Tori looked up at him confused. "With asking for some alone time with her. I love spending time with you but I want to see if I can talk things out with her."

"And getting her inebriated would make things easier," she said. "I get it."

"I promise, tomorrow all three of us will go out to dinner," he told her and she nodded with a small smile playing at her lips.

Realizing she couldn't ignore her growling stomach, she got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen wanting to get something to eat. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked.

Although she was hungry, she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to handle anything too heavy so she decided on soda crackers. She grabbed a pack of crackers and a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Where is Alana tonight?" she questioned walking back out to living room.

"Yes, where is the wench?" Jade asked as she walked out of Tori's room back into the living room.

"Jade!" Tori scolded Jade as she took a seat on the couch. She tried to hide the proud smirk on her face but she knew it was futile.

"It's the truth," Jade explained. "She's a wench."

"You look good," Tori admired as Jade slipped on her leather jacket. Jade's outfit was simple but yet sexy enough for a night out. A black lace top, dark wash jeans, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots.

"Thanks," Jade said smiling at her friend then turning to face Andre. "So where's the wench tonight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Out with friends," he answered.

"Is that what you are eating?" Jade questioned Tori as she watched the girl take a cracker out the pack.

"Yeah," Tori took a bite of the cracker and smiled.

"I'll order you a pizza," Andre informed her as he took his phone out.

"No!" Tori protested, both Jade and Andre looked at her questioningly. "I'm fine."

"You are not," Jade narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tori. "Order that pizza Harris," Jade instructed as she walked over to Tori.

"Already doing so," he informed them as he continued to press randomly on the screen. "Pepperoni and green peppers, right?"

"No," Tori exclaimed. "I don't want that."

"That's good," Jade said, ignoring Tori's protesting and so did Andre as he continued ordering the pizza on the phone app.

"You two are annoying," Tori stated, she crossed her arms over chest and pouted as Jade neared her.

"It's just pizza Vega," Jade bent down a bit to be at her eye level. "Can you promise me you'll eat at least two of those slices when that pizza arrives?"

"It's being prepared," Andre stated looking up with a satisfied smile on his face.

"No," Tori grumbled.

"No?" Jade questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"No," Tori instinctively moved back in her seat, burrowing herself a bit further into the couch.

"Fine," Jade calmly stated surprising both Tori and Andre. "Harris and I will be leaving now. You eat if you want to or not, that could be my lunch tomorrow."

Tori stared at her wide-eyed. "Okay."

Jade smiled then look back Andre. "Let's go Harris, I'm hungry."

"Okay," Andre said standing up and grabbing his keys off the coffee table. "I ordered with your card Tor so the delivery guy will probably ask to see that."

"Okay," Tori said, as Jade straightened and took a step away from her. "Have fun."

"We will," Jade told her as she walked towards the apartment door. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Tori informed her.

"Bye Tor," Andre said before he waved goodbye and followed Jade to the door.

* * *

"Good evening," The host greeted the pair as they entered the establishment. "Welcome to Zio. Do you have reservations?"

"Hi, yes table for Harris," Andre informed him. The host looked through the list on his iPad and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, Andre Harris" The host looked over to his right. "Your table is ready, if you'll follow me."

"How did you get reservations?" Jade asked as they followed the guy to their table. "We just planned this less than an hour ago."

"Well I'm grateful for being able to make reservations online," Andre said.

"Me too, I'm starved," Jade smiled as they reached the table. The host pulled out Jade's chair before placing three menus on the table.

"Your other guest?" The host questioned.

"Not here yet," Andre informed and Jade looked over at him confused.

"Very well," The host smiled. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

With that the host walked over and Andre looked over at Jade who openly glared at him. "Other guest?"

Andre cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Didn't you say you wanted some alone time? And now you invited someone to join us?" Jade hissed.

"I know, I know what I said but I couldn't deny this person to come along," Andre informed Jade who just scowled at him before picking up her menu.

"Just tell me it's not Alana," she grunted.

He didn't respond and she looked up at him fuming. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she yelled out, attracting the attention of the nearby patrons.

"Excuse her," Andre stated before glaring at Jade. "Keep your voice down."

"I told you I would only have dinner with her if and only when Tori agreed to do the same," Jade snapped at him, lowering her voice not wanting to cause too much of a scene.

Andre nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. She texted me after her plans fell through with her friends, she wanted to see if I wanted to go out and I told her I was going out with you to eat. So she asked if she could come along and eat with us. She got really excited knowing she has a chance to finally meet you for the first time that I couldn't deny her that."

"Why would she be excited to meet me?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "She should be terrified to meet me. I haven't met her and I already dislike her."

"Well," Andre drawled out.

"Oh!" Jade scowled at him. "You didn't tell her. You didn't tell her that Tori's my best friend and that I don't want to even meet her ever because she's the cause of my two best friends not getting together."

"Yup, pretty much," he said. "It didn't come up."

Jade scoffed. "Bastard."

"Just play nice," Andre pleaded. "Dinner tonight is my treat of course and I'll even lend you my card so you can go shopping with Tori this weekend so you can buy yourself something nice."

Jade's scowl turned to a pout, as she thought over his proposal. "No," she stated, he raised a brow. "This Saturday Tori and I will be going to spa, you'll pay for that and then we are going shopping you are paying for all the things we buy. Okay?"

He sighed. "Fine," he agreed, knowing there was no other way to get Jade to agree. "You have to be nice, don't make any snide comments about her or our relationship."

"Okay," she smirked. "Like I stated before I'm starved. Will we have to wait long for her?"

"She texted me saying she's on her way," he said.

"Good," she looked over her menu. "Next time I'm going to keep close tabs on you and your texting, you planned an unwanted meeting without me noticing."

He looked over his own menu but he knew what he wanted to get. "So many choices, I don't know what to get," Jade said, looking up at him.

"Tori likes a lot of dishes here but she usually likes ordering the Tagliolini," Andre informed her. "Try that, you'll like it."

"Wait, you and Tori come to this restaurant a lot?" Jade questioned closing her menu.

"Not often but this is one of her favorite spots," he replied, closing his own menu.

"You bastard," Jade sneered. "This is her restaurant and you have me meeting her enemy here."

"Alana is not her enemy," he informed her and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Alana's not her enemy," she mimicked. "Ugh, why are you so dense? Who are you in a relationship with? Alana. Who loves you and wants you? Tori. So Alana is her enemy."

"It's not that serious," he said, wondering where the waiter was.

"It will be when I tell her that I basically slept with the enemy," Jade grumbled.

"What's so wrong with having dinner with your friends girlfriend?" he asked, confused.

"You know what's wrong with it," Jade exclaimed. "We talked about this. I should just leave, you two enjoy dinner. I'll go back and share that pizza with Tori."

"Jade don't," he grabbed her hand as she stood up.

"Hi," Alana said approaching the table, eyeing the situation before her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Andre quickly let go of Jade's hand and stood up to greet Alana. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then pulled out her chair. "Glad you could make it."

Alana didn't take the seat and looked at Jade who didn't move, just stoically stared at the blonde. "You must be Jade," she held her hand out to Jade. "It's nice to finally meet you," Alana added, Jade looked down at her hand and reluctantly shook it.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered before Andre sent her a warning look. "It's nice to meet you too," she added, trying to muster up some fake up kindness, trying to channel her inner Tori as best as she could.

Alana smiled as all three took their seats. "I've heard some great things about you," Alana told her. "I've seen a few of your movies too, some of them really spooked me."

"Good," Jade wickedly smirked at Alana. "That means I did my job."

"Yeah," Alana stated then looked over Andre. "Thanks for letting me join you guys."

"It's no problem," he said, his hand reaching out to grab hers across the table. "Jade was curious about you, so I'm glad you two get to finally sit down and have a chat."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, curious," she said, eyeing the couples intertwined hands.

Alana looked down at the menu. "Did the waiter come to the table yet?" she asked.

"No," Jade said, looking around to see if she spotted someone. "I need a drink, he or she better get here soon."

"Me too," Alana stated. "Should we order a wine bottle for the table?"

"That sounds good to me," Andre looked over at Jade. "Good for you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jade said, Alana smiled at Jade before looking down at the menu.

Jade glared at Alana and Andre nudged her. "Stop it," he whispered.

"Fine," she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his hand away from Alana's and drawing Alana's attention away from her menu to Jade.

"I'm going to text Tori," Jade informed him not looking up from her phone. "I want to see how she is and if she ate at least a slice of that pizza."

"She's not a little kid Jade," he said as Alana looked him questioningly. "If she wants to eat, she'll eat."

"Well I care for her well-being," Jade said, swyping at her screen. "She's been real picky about what she eats lately. Barely touching food, she keeps saying she's not really hungry. I practically had to force feed her meals the past few days. Not that you would know."

"What?" he asked, shocked by the revelation. But before he could question Jade further about this development, their waiter had finally arrived at their table.

"Hi guys, sorry for the wait," the waiter greeted them. "I'm Jace and I'll be your waiter this evening. Do you guys still need time to order or have you already decided?"

"We've decided," Alana said, looking around the table hoping she didn't overstep by speaking out. "I'll have the Filetto."

"How would you like that?" Jace questioned, as he jotted down the order on his notepad.

"Well done," Alana said, handing Jace her menu.

"For you miss?" Jace said looking over at Jade.

Jade handed Jace her menu. "I'll have the Tagliolini," she told him.

"Very well," Jace wrote down Jade's request. "For you sir?"

"I'll have the Agnello," he said handing Jace his menu. "Medium rare," he added.

"Alright and for drinks?" Jace questioned.

"We'll have a bottle for the table," Alana said. "Your Pinot Noir, Abaco."

"Good choice," Jace stated. "I'll go put your orders in and I'll be back with your bottle shortly. Anything else you'll like to request?"

Everyone shook their heads and Jace left with a nod.

Alana turned to face Jade. "Now, what were you saying earlier about Tori. About her not eating so much?" The blonde asked, concerned.

Jade was taken aback by Alana's caring tone. "She's just being really selective for some reason," Jade informed the duo. "If she'll eat it'll be something really light, like earlier she wanted to soda crackers for dinner. Last night, I shared my steak with her cause all she ordered was a salad and that just looked pitiful cause she barely touched it and drank lots of water, so I force-fed her a few pieces."

Alana looked towards Andre then back at Jade, worriedly biting on her bottom lip. "You don't think, she's not eating like before cause she's heartbroken right?" Alana curiously asked.

"Vega, isn't so stupid," Jade scoffed.

"Yeah, don't worry about Tori babe," Andre said, reaching out to grab hold of Alana's hand that rested on the table. "She's not that type of person."

"Well," Jade drawled out and Alana looked over at Jade. "Well what?" Alana questioned.

"You know when you think you know someone and then you learn something about them that surprises you," Jade said and Alana nodded. "Well who knows what Tori's capable of."

"Starving herself is not of those things," Andre stated, wanting to steer the conversation away from Tori.

"Well you don't know that," Alana said. "I mean Jade has a point. You have no idea what is going through her mind, what she is capable of doing."

"Did she respond back?" Andre asked Jade, who just shook her head. "I'll be right back," Jade said standing up. "I'm going to try calling her, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Alana encouraged. "Go right ahead."

Jade tried to suppress the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips but Andre caught sight of it before her face became stoic once more.

They watched as Jade walked towards the front of the restaurant. "Aren't you worried?" Alana asked him.

He looked over at his girlfriend. "A bit," he admitted. "I mean I didn't notice the difference in Tori's behavior but she's been spending so much time with Jade so how could I?"

"Don't blame yourself," Alana gave him an encouraging smile. "It's probably just nothing, Tori's stomach might just be feeling funny because of everything. You'll see she'll be back to normal soon."

"I hope so," he smiled at Alana who mirrored his with her own smile.

"Do you think she likes me?" Alana asked.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Jade," she said nodding towards the direction of where Jade was.

"To be truthful, I don't think you'll get there yet," Andre responded.

"I knew it," Alana nodded. "Tori and you are her close friends so of course she wouldn't like me if you being with me kind of hurts Tori."

He nodded. "Tori hurts herself most of the time, so don't blame yourself too much okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Though I must say that as concerned as you are with Tori's well-being you scored some brownie points with Jade," he told her. "Tori is Jade's best friend, I mean we all are best friends but Tori holds a very special spot in Jade's heart like none of us can."

She beamed at that. "Well that's good," she said. "I mean I am worried about Tori and I hope I do get to meet her soon. I know we won't be best friends or anything like that but I want to get to know her. She's important to you and well I would love to know why."

"I knew you were amazing but wow babe, you just amazed me even more," he leaned forward and she smiled leaning forward as well. "I'm glad you are in my life."

"I'm glad to be in your life as well," she said before closing the space between them and kissed him.

"Well aren't you two a loving couple," Jade remarked as she took her seat. Andre and Alana jumped apart startled by Jade's appearance at the table.

"What did Tori say?" Alana asked before Andre could.

"She's fine," Jade answered dismissively. "She's eating right now."

"Good," Andre stated and Alana nodded, approvingly.

A server arrived with their bottle and poured the wine into the empty wine glasses on the table. He waited for the trio to taste their wine and after they hummed their approvals, he left the bottle on the table and left.

"So Jade before you leave on Tuesday, I wanted all of us to eat dinner together this weekend," Andre said, placing his glass on the table.

Jade looked at him than at her wine glass, rolling her eyes. She took a big gulp of her wine and chuckled. "Cause that won't be disastrous," she told him then looked up at Alana. "You seem cool but I hope you aren't naïve to this whole situation."

"I'm well-informed of Tori's feelings," Alana reported.

"Good," Jade said, placing her glass on the table. "So you are just stupid."

"Jade!" Andre admonished.

"Let her speak her mind Andre," Alana stated and Jade smirked at her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't listen to him anyway. Now you must be a fool to enter this knowing what he feels and what she feels."

"I'm not a fool," Alana smirked. "I know what's going, I know what happened and what didn't happened between the two. But you know what? There is a reason why he picked me over her."

Andre groaned then took a big gulp of his drink, regretting even thinking this dinner could be civilized. "What's the reason according to you?" Jade asked.

"I'm not her," Alana stated.

"So what's that suppose to mean?" Jade questioned. "You think you are better than her?"

"No!" Alana exclaimed. "That's not what I meant. I don't think that. I'm just a breath of fresh air for him. Different."

Jade glared at her. "What are you trying to say about Tori?"

"Nothing!" Alana nervously responded. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm in a relationship with Andre because he likes me, I'm not stupid, I know he loves her but I really like him. I just want him to be happy. I want to make him happy and I think I'm doing that by being with him."

"You are," he said and Alana smiled at those words.

"Make him unhappy and I'll take a flight out here to beat your ass," Jade threatened an wide-eyed Alana.

Andre gave Jade a disapproving look. "She doesn't mean that," he said.

"No she definitely does," Alana chuckled. "I'm fine with it though, that just means she's that good of a friend. I know it'll take some time but I hope one day we can be friends."

Before Jade could respond Andre gave her a warning look, hoping it was enough that it could control Jade's mouth. He knew though she was being a bit rude to Alana, he knew she could be much worse than she was at the moment.

Alana eagerly awaited Jade's response, Andre just hoped Jade wouldn't be too harsh with the no he knew that would be her response. Jade rolled her eye before finishing off her glass of wine."Maybe," Jade conceded. Alana squealed but stopped herself after Jade glared at her.

Andre smiled at Jade, knowing that a maybe was a big deal in Jade's world. Alana had a lot to work on if she wanted to get into Jade's good graces but it could happen.

"So what do you do for a living Alana?" Jade questioned.

Alana smiled as she began to explain her job and that turned into a conversation about their favorite books over dinner. As much as Jade didn't want to he noticed that she smiled a lot throughout the dinner and Alana was the cause of that smile. As they ate their meals the two girls talked about books, movies, their favorite bands. The two woman had a lot in common and he could tell that Jade disliked that as much as she liked it.

* * *

After making sure that Alana got into her own cab, Andre and Jade got a cab of their own.

"So?" he asked as Jade looked out the window of the cab.

"So what?" she snapped, turning to face him.

The look in her eyes surprised him, anger and guilt. "Did you like her?" he asked, worried.

"I did," she sighed. "I wasn't suppose to like her."

"I know," he knew that feeling. "I wasn't suppose to like her either."

"But it just happened," Jade guiltily admitted. "As we continued talking she just kept the conversation going, she was just kind, inviting, we had so much in common and now I feel like crap."

"Because you liked spending time with her?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it'll hurt Tori to know that we ate at Zio's, that I met your girlfriend and that I actually liked her," Jade sighed. "I actually liked talking to her, I wasn't suppose to like her."

"I know," he repeated once more and neither of them said anything else for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment a quarter after ten. Tori's papers were scattered all over the coffee table, a mostly full pizza box sat on the couch but no Tori in sight.

"Tori!" Jade called out as she shrugged off her jacket, lazily tossing it onto the couch. "She can't be sleeping right now."

"Tomorrow is a school day," Andre said closing the apartment door.

"Yeah but we are talking about a girl who has to take prescription pills to fall asleep," she told him as she walked towards Tori's closed bedroom door.

She opened the door and saw Tori laying down on the bed, eyes open staring at the ceiling. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Tori whispered before closing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jade asked walking further into the room.

"Nothing," Tori responded. "Just tired."

"Hey," Andre said walking into the room. "She sleeping?"

"No, just tired though apparently," Jade said casting a worried glance towards Tori. "I'm going to change into my pajamas and go to sleep myself. We'll just see you in the morning."

"Yeah, that's good," Andre nodded, worriedly looking at Tori. "If you guys need anything don't hesitate."

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you need anything?" Jade asked, grabbing her pajamas off the bed.

"No," Tori opened her eyes once again. "I kind of just feel out of it. Sleep will do me some good."

"Okay, so let me brush my teeth and get changed so we can sleep," Jade said walking into the bathroom.

"Alright," Tori softly replied.

A few minutes later Jade walked out of the bathroom to find Tori sitting up in bed. She hugged her legs to close to her chest and her head rested on her knees, eyes close. "You okay there Vega?" she asked as she turned off the light and then moved around the bed to her side.

Tori turned to face her. "Yeah, how was dinner?" Tori asked. "Where did you go?"

"Zio," Jade responded, slipping under the bed cover. "I had the Tagliolini, heard it was one of your favorites."

"It is," Tori nodded, a small smile appearing on your face. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah I did," Jade reached over and placed a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad," Tori said.

Jade soothingly ran her hand up and down Tori's back. "About tonight, I wanted to tell you something," Jade began and paused as Tori's eyes fluttered close. "But it can wait for tomorrow, you need sleep."

Tori tried to suppress a yawn but she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can talk tomorrow," Tori said moving from her spot to get underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Jade," Tori said before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Night Vega," Jade grunted as Tori pressed herself against her side, seeking the usual comfort Jade offered each night so Jade hugged her close.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally updated, I know took me long enough. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know and leave a review. Take care til next time guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious.

**Chapter 13**

_My dear old friend, take me for a spin_  
_Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind_  
_I'm letting go, but I've never felt better_  
_Passing by all the monsters in my head_

The following morning Tori was wide awake two hours before her alarm was supposed to go off. One thing she appreciated about Jade was that she slept through anything and her getting dressed didn't disturb her friend.

As she slipped on a simple orange cardigan over her knee-length black dress she heard the vibrations of her phone going off on the nightstand. She inwardly sighed as she knew who was calling but didn't try to pick up the call.

"What am I doing," she muttered to herself as she looked at the screen before placing the phone in her pocket. She slipped on her black flats before exiting her room.

She began to collect her paperwork off the couch and coffee table and placing them in her bag.

"Hey," Andre's voice startled her. She looked up from her paperwork to see him standing in his doorway, a confused look on his face.

"W-what are you doing up so early?" she questioned as she stuffed her papers in her bag.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing," he said as he walked into the living room. "You are never awake this early in the morning. You have about maybe another hour before you would wake up for work. So why is it almost six and you look like you are ready to leave?"

"Well that's cause I am," she said as she grabbed a hold of her purse. "I wanted to get to the school early to work out some things."

"Things you can't do here?" he questioned, walking towards her.

"Yeah," she nervously cleared her throat. "I can't do it here."

He gave her a confused look but nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I would have driven you. I really hate the idea of you traveling alone so early."

"I didn't want to be a bother," she told him, smiling.

She hoped the smile would be enough to distract him. He frowned at her words and shook his head. "You are never a bother to me Tor," he gently cradled her face with his hands. "Never ever."

"I know," she softly responded. "I'm taking a taxi so don't worry."

"Good," he nodded once more before releasing his hold on her.

She missed his touch the moment he let go and she wondered if he missed having that connection with her.

"Alright," she said walking towards the door. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later tonight."

"Text me once you get to the school so I know you've made it," he said as she opened the door.

"I will," she called out as she closed the apartment door behind her.

So one of the worst things about early mornings in the city is the lack of cabs. She wouldn't be so lucky to see a yellow cab this early in the morning in her neighborhood but thankfully one was at the corner the moment she stepped foot outside her building.

The car drive was short, which was unfortunate for her seeing as she was nervous and second guessing the idea of actually doing what she was about to do. All she wanted was for the drive to be longer so she could have more time to herself. Before she knew it the taxi had arrived at the Dean & Deluca on Broadway. She handed the driver a twenty-dollar bill, not caring for the change she stepped out of the cab and bidding the cab driver a goodbye.

"Six years and you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," That voice sent shivers down her spine but not the good kind. She sighed before turning to face him.

Tori turned around and stared stonily at her past love. "Six years and I thought I would have the luck to never see you again," she told him.

He chuckled amused. "Well I wasn't the one who requested this meeting. I was surprised you wanted to speak to me after all this time. I don't think the courts would approve of this meeting. I think I have a restraining order that I'm breaking to see you."

"Well I don't think you care much for that restraining order seeing as for the past six years you've attempted to speak to me on several occasions," she said. "So really I don't think you care for the law."

"You missed me," he teased. "Didn't you?"

She glared at him, unimpressed. "Don't you dare," she told him. "I didn't miss you one bit."

He took a step towards her, she instinctively took one step back. "Don't," she warned him.

"Oh come on Vic," Parker smiled at her, that stupid smile that she fell for all those years ago. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm better now."

"But I'm still a victim of your abuse," she stated. "I still go to therapy because of you."

"And I go to therapy because of you," he told her. "Seriously, if we are going to play the blame game can we do it over some delicious coffee and some fresh pastries."

"I think we need something stronger than coffee for this discussion but coffee will have to do and we do need to talk Parker. How did you even get them to open Dean and Deluca earlier than usual?" she asked.

She walked towards the door entrance, where the manager stood smiling. "The owners are old family friends, go figure. So I just told my dad that I needed a favor I just didn't tell him that it was for you, just told him that I was trying to fix things with an old friend. He made a phone call and well here we are."

"Very well," she inhaled, savouring the smell of the freshly brewed coffee as she walked into the shop. "Let's do this," she told him as she took out her cell to text Andre to let him know that she was okay.

* * *

"She's late," Andre said, looking over at Jade who tore her gaze away from the TV screen to look back at him.

"She's an adult," Jade explained. "Who can stay out as long as she feels like because she's an adult."

"It's just not like her to stay out without notifying me," Andre reminded her.

"Shut up," she snapped at him. "Nothing happened to her. It's just a little after six. Get worried when it's almost one in the morning and she hasn't shown up."

"But she-" he began but was silenced by the look she gave him.

"Shut up and watch the show," she pointed at the screen.

He stared at the screen not saying another word. Knowing that if he said anything else it would start an unnecessary argument with Jade.

Just as the show went to commercials the apartment door opened. He looked back and watched as Tori walked into apartment smiling sheepishly and in her arms she held a bouquet of peach roses in her arms.

"You're late," Jade stated as she looked back. "With gorgeous roses. Gift?"

"Yeah," Tori said, he noted the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. "From an old friend."

"Oh," Jade muted the TV and stared at Tori enthusiastically. "You have a new admirer?"

"No," Tori stammered out as Jade gave her knowing look. Andre glared at Jade before turning to face Tori.

"I think you do," Jade said, smirking as the slight blush on Tori's face deepened.

"No," Tori protested. "I just saw him for the first time in a long while this morning and well he sent me these. Doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't," Jade said before looking at Andre. "Looks like you have some competition."

He rolled his eyes at Jade. "I'm only interested in Alana," he said. "If some guy wants to give Tori flowers than good for Tori. Maybe she can move on."

Jade frowned at him and he looked at Tori who set her bags down on the couch next to him. She wouldn't meet his eyes and stared longingly at her flowers.

"Not with him," Tori declared as she set the flowers down on the coffee table.

"Why not?" he asked. "He clearly is interested in you. You must like him enough to accept those flowers."

"They were delivered by the florist to the school," Tori explained as she walked towards the kitchen. "Couldn't really deny them."

"You didn't deny liking him," Jade piped up. He looked over as she gave him a pointed look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him as they heard the kitchen water running.

"Encouraging her," he answered, truthfully. "Why should I be in a relationship and have her suffer."

She groaned. "You'll regret those words," she told him as Tori walked back into the living room with a vase in her hands.

"I don't like him," Tori told Jade as she sat the vase in middle of the coffee table.

"You say this now," Jade said. "One day you'll call me with the great news. You would have forgotten this asshole," she pointed at Andre, who scoffed at her words. "And fallen for mystery dude. What's his name?"

Tori visibly stiffened at the question. "That's not important. What's important that I hope you guys decided on where we will be going tonight. I'm hungry, I just had frozen yogurt for lunch."

Jade glanced over at him, nodding towards Tori. "What?" Tori questioned as she placed the roses into the vase.

"You just haven't been yourself lately. Your eating habits have changed," Andre explained. "We are just concerned for your well-being."

"I-I," Tori looked between Jade and him. "I just haven't felt like myself lately. Nothing to be worried about though."

He gave her a doubtful look. "I'm fine you guys," Tori said.

"Are not," Jade said, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to freshen up. We'll go out to eat and we will discuss your bullshit lies."

Jade walked into Tori's bedroom before Tori could respond. Tori looked over at him shocked.

"You believe me?" she asked him, hopeful.

He scoffed. "No," he said as got up from his spot. "I'm going to go change and we will discuss this later like Jade had not so nicely put."  
She frowned at his words but didn't say anything, she just nodded before he walked into his room.

* * *

As their taxi zoomed down the Westside Highway, Tori felt the buzz of her phone in her clutch. She looked over at Jade and Andre who were discussing the latest Quentin Tarantino movie that had come out a few weeks ago. She hadn't seen the film but Andre had with Mark a few weeks back and apparently Jade saw it with Robbie and Beck.  
She pulled her phone out and sighed once she saw who had texted her displayed out on her screen.

"You okay?" Jade questioned, looking over at her.

Tori smiled, nodding. "I'm fine," she said, hoping it was convincing enough. Which apparently it was as Jade and Andre continued their discussion of the gory film.

She glanced back at the text on her screen. _Hope you enjoyed the flowers Vic. Once I saw them they made me think of you. Hope to see you again soon, Parker._

Maybe she had made a mistake in reaching out to him but she felt the need for closure and yet their conversation earlier this morning didn't feel like it had closed any gaps. More than anything she felt like she could spend more hours talking to him, which she probably would have if she didn't have to go to work. She sighed out loud once again as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jade asked and Tori glanced over.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Just a lot of thinking. Not the good kind to be honest."

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours baby?" Andre asked. She smiled at his term of endearment but couldn't help but wonder if he had used the same term to address Alana.

"Nothing you guys have to worry about," she said, hoping that her words would reassure them. "I'm just tired, thinking of the trip and if I should set up a lunch with my mother."

"I wouldn't waste any of my time with that woman," Jade sneered.  
Andre turned to face Jade. "Yeah well she isn't your mother," then he turned to face Tori.

"As much as I agree with Jade, I do have to say that if you think it would be best to just have a quick-lunch with your mother than you should."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Holly is a selfish whore," Tori looked at Jade wide-eyed, stunned by her friends blunt words.

"Hey now you-" Andre began but Jade cut him off. "I can say what I please about that woman. She isn't my mother," Jade told him.

"She's right," Tori softly said. "My mother is a selfish woman, I wouldn't call her so much a whore but she's selfish. At times she was a good mom but most of the time she thought of only herself."

Jade smiled at Andre before turning to face Tori. "You should see her if you want," Jade said. "Curse her out if that's what your heart desires. Just don't allow that woman to see how much she hurt you. No tears Vega."

"I wouldn't allow it," Tori said, grabbing a hold of Jade's hand and giving it a squeeze. "You can come with me if you can. It'll be good to have someone there. I would say I would take Trina but Trina refuses to see her ever."

"Just let me know and I'll clear my schedule for you," Jade said.

"I'll go as well if you need me to," Andre offered and Tori smiled.

She nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Do me a favor act like a normal person and eat a real meal," Jade told Tori as they took their seats. Tori frowned at her Jade's words, yes she had been picky the past few days but she did say she was hungry.

They had decided to let Andre select where they would eat and he had chosen a bar and burger place in the Meat Packing District. Tori had eaten a handful of times here before with Andre but this was Jade's first time.

"Don't worry about that," Andre said before Tori could respond. "She loves the burgers here, no matter what she wouldn't be able to resist ordering one."

So that was his plan, she thought as she eyed the menu. "He has a point," she said.

"Told you," Andre said. Tori didn't have to look up to know that Andre was smugly looking over Jade.

"I think I'll just order a chocolate milkshake," Tori said as she looked up from the menu.

"Maybe we can share an order of cheese fries," she suggested.

"What burger will you be getting?" Andre asked, placing his menu on the table.

"None," she stated.

Jade glared at Andre. "I thought you said you were hungry," Jade stated as she turned to face her, her gaze softened as she studied her.

"I am," she responded. "I just think a milkshake and the fries will do."

"You have to eat more," Andre said, looking over his menu. "Just order a classic burger and see how much you want to eat from there."

"It'll be a waste, seeing as I don't want to eat it," she argued but she could tell that from both Andre and Jade's faces they weren't going to budge.

"Just try," Jade proposed, almost pleading with her.

Jade's tone of voice, the concerned look on her face angered her. This was not what she wanted when Jade how found out about her depression. She didn't want to be nurtured, she wanted her best friend to just be there, to understand.

"Stop it," she growled at them. Their eyes widened, surprised.

"Stop what?" Andre questioned, clearly confused.

"Stop treating me like a child," Tori ordered and Jade raised a brow at her friend.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like one we wouldn't do so," Jade remarked and Tori let out a low audible gasp.

Tori glared at them both before standing up. "You know what, I'm better off alone right now," she told them.

Andre groaned. "Sit down," he told her as he pointed to her seat.

She scoffed at him. "No," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Sit down," Jade ordered and Tori rolled her eyes. "Vega don't make me hurt you."

"Oh shut it," she told her. "Don't bother following me. It was nice spending time with you two but I can think of better company than you two right now."

"Doubt it," Jade scoffed.

"You have no idea," Tori said before walking away from the table, ignoring Andre as he called after her.

* * *

So she didn't have many friends in New York and especially any that she could call to meet up with her at such a late notice. But the moment she left the bar she knew exactly who to call that would meet up with her no questions asked.

"Twice in one day Vic," Parker said, walking up to her. "You said you didn't miss me but I'm starting to think you really did."

"No," she glared at him. "I just needed company, someone to hear me out."

"Where's Andre?" Parker asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be going to him for these type of things."

"You don't even know what I want to talk about and you are already assuming that Andre would be the best bet for this," she said, teasingly.

"I was just questioning things," he told her. "I feel like I'm being set up for something but I just can't stay away from you."

"Don't be an idiot," she motioned for him to follow her into the restaurant. "You aren't being set up for anything."

"Yeah, I am," he told her as they followed behind the hostess that led them to their table.

After she had called him, she had just wanted to go sit down somewhere and just chat for a bit but he had questioned if she had eaten at all. She confessed to him that she hadn't, so he suggested that they meet at her favorite Thai food restaurant in the city so they could talk while they ate.

"What do you mean?" she asked as they took their seats, their table towards the back of the room, a more private area for quiet conversations.

"I think you are setting me up once again to fall for you," he said, just as the waitress came up to their table.

She felt her face heat up at the confession. "I-I, we, it's not like that," she sputtered out.

He smirked at her as the waitress greeted them and told them the specials for the day. She tried paying attention to what the waitress was saying but Parker just kept smiling at her and she felt like a lovestruck teenager once again.

His smile was dazzling, he could always get her to do anything with that smile.

"Do you guys want to order your meals right now or do you want me to give you more time?" The waitress asked.

She looked down at her own menu, uncertain of what she wanted. "We need more time," Parker spoke up before she could.

"Do you guys know what you want to drink already? Or no?" The waitress asked, looking between the two of them.

"Two ginger ales," Once again Parker spoke up for them.

"Very well, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order," the waitress said before she walked away.

Tori shook her head at Parker. "You're doing it again," she told him, glancing over her the menu.

"Doing what?" he asked.

She looked up from her menu. "Ordering for me," she said. "You did that when we were together, I hated that."

"Oh," he sighed. "I thought you enjoyed that back then."

"I didn't," she confessed. "At first I thought it was cute, you knew what I liked but then you didn't even give me a chance to try new things. To speak up for myself, I hated that. You already abused me in the privacy of your home and then you controlled my life outside it."

He frowned. "I'm sorry," he said.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, the look in his eyes showed just how sorry he truly was. "I know you are," she said. "It happened, I just let it happen for too long."

"Don't let the past overshadow the future," he softly said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Parker," she warned. "You and I have no future, you know that right?"

He nodded, his frown deepening. Seeing that look on his face tugged on her heart-strings.

"We can be friends," he suggested, hopeful.

"Yeah," she agreed, he smiled and she couldn't help but return the smile. "We can take things slow. As much as you hurt me, you were one of my best friends."

"And you were mine as well," Parker stated. "I put you through so much and I do know what I did was wrong. You were this amazing woman, I became possessive, controlling. Something in me had snapped, the need to want have you all to myself was too much. I hurt you so badly, I knew it was wrong but it felt right knowing no matter what I did you stayed. There are not enough apologies I can offer, flowers I can send you, hugs I could give you to show you how truly sorry I am. I'll try my best to show you how changed I am."

Her vision blurred as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Let's not do this," she pleaded. "I can't have this conversation with you in a public place. It's been years since what happened, happened but the memories are still there. Still thinking about it hurts so much. You hurt me more than you can ever imagine. I loved you so much, you hurt me physically and mentally. You treated with so much disrespect, I felt like nothing at the end of our relationship. That last night we were together you just-"

"Vic, I- I can't even say anything that would justify that," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, she knew he would cry there with her if given the chance. "That last night, I lost it completely. Ever since I met you, I just knew there was one guy I could lose you to."

She didn't even have to wonder who the guy was, she knew it back then as Andre was a constant argument for them. Parker always loved accusing her of sleeping with Andre.

"Andre?" she questioned. "I didn't see him like that, not back then."

"Yeah exactly not back then," he said. "You would speak so highly of him. He was your best friend, no threat at the moment but I knew there would be the day that you would see him in a different light. I noticed the looks he would give you at times though it wasn't obvious, he was a good friend to us both. Always kept his feelings to himself but I knew."

"I didn't see it," she truthfully responded. "I didn't know of his feelings until a few months after the trial was over. I was in such a horrible place and there this guy was, loving me, always loving me, supporting me. I wanted to die and he wouldn't let me. He saved my life so many times Parker, he deserved me more than you ever could."

"I-I know that," he admitted, she could tell it hurt him to say those simple words.

"Here we go," their waitress appeared placing their drinks on the table. "You guys ready to order?"

Tori cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said, looking at Parker who nodded, he motioned for her to go first.

* * *

After placing their food orders they sat in silence, their minds wondering back to their previous conversation.

"So you said back then." Parker spoke up breaking the silence.

She looked over at him confused. "Hmm, what?"

"You said back then you didn't see Andre like that," he said. "So I'm guessing things have changed now."

"Yeah," she admitted, worried about his reaction.

He smiled, that smile genuinely surprised her. "Does he know?" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't think he gets how in love I am," she confessed. "For years I've deflected his advances, making sure he knew he was friend zoned and now I regret it."

The smile slipped from his mouth with those words. "Oh he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "They just started dating not too long ago."

"But he knows you love him?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup," she sighed.

"What an idiot, he finally gets the girl but he selects someone who probably will not be able to love him the way you do," he scoffed.

"Try telling him that," she said, digging through her purse and pulling out her phone. "No really tell him so maybe he'll get a clue," she held out her phone to Parker.

"I don't think anything your abusive ex-boyfriend tells him can convince him of anything," he told her.

"Yeah you have a point," she said, setting her phone on the table.

He took a few sips of his soda as she stared at her phone.

"So why are we here?" he asked.

"Hmm," she looked up, startled by his words.

"You said you wanted to talk," he motioned between the two of them. "So let's talk. What happened?"

"I don't know if we have enough time to go through this story," Tori said before taking a small sip of her soda.

"We do," he told her. "I'm here for you. So talk."

With those simple words she felt at ease with him, something she hadn't felt in years with him. Something she only truly felt at the beginning of their relationship. The words flowed out with ease as she told him about what's happened in her life the past few weeks. She talked about Andre, Andre and Alana, Jade being in the city and what had just occurred just two hours beforehand with her best friends.

He listened intently, he didn't speak and just let her talk. She noticed the moments he wanted to reach out to her as her voiced cracked and when the unwanted tears escaped her eyes. She furiously wiped at those tears, not wanting to look so vulnerable.

She even questioned if he had anything to say but he just told her to just let it all out and then he'll tell her how he felt. Their meals had arrived as she was talking but he didn't touch his plate as she summarized the rest of the week for him.

"So this is why we are here tonight," she sighed nervously. "I talk a lot I know, at least I kept the details short."

Parker chuckled at her words. "I just realized something," he said.

Her eyes widened. "What's that?" she asked, confused.

"Well," he drawled out as he took a sip of his drink. "Actually I realized a few things."

"Alright so these few things would be what?" she questioned, curious about the playful smile on his face.

"I missed hearing your voice," he confessed, stopping her movements as she reached for her fork.

She stared at him as he continued. "I missed hearing you ramble on about the things that bother you, to hear you ramble on about the things you believe in or just something you love. Also the following isn't something I just realized but it is something I hated since the moment you first cried in front of me. I hate seeing you cry, I hate myself for being the reason you cried back then and still do. The way I treated you, the pain I caused you, how much I hurt you still haunts you. Maybe one day you'll be at ease but right now you are hurting yourself and those around you because of me. I'm sorry, truly sorry for that."

He cleared his throat as he picked up his own fork, staring down at the dish before him. This surprised her, this was not the Parker she fell in love with years ago.

"Parker," she reached out, placing her hand on his.

Her action stunned them both. She swore up and down he would never be allowed to touch her and now she was the one reaching out to him.

He looked up surprised. "Yeah?" he questioned.

"I'm healing," she told him. "Yes you hurt me so much, yes I'm still hurting. But this is something my therapist and I have always discussed before, I've held myself back for too long. I've hurt myself in so many ways throughout the years. There were moments were I gave up but that was my doing. I'm trying now."

"I wish-" he began but she cut him off.

"Don't. There are a lot of things we could wish for. A lot of things happened between the two of us. You are to blame as much as I am. I was in a relationship with you. An unhealthy relationship, I could have left you countless times but I didn't. I could have asked you to get help but I didn't. I'm sorry that it took you going to prison for you to get help but I'm glad you turned yourself around."

"Honestly I deserved to go to prison after that night," he softly spoke as she removed her hand from his. "Those few years were not enough to be honest."

She didn't say anything because until a few days ago she had felt the same way. Now she was just unsure. "It's okay for you to agree with that statement, that night I destroyed you," he said.

"I'm just confused," she told him.

"Why?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Until just a few days back I would have said those same words. I hated you so much for what you did to me but now after talking to you earlier today and now I'm not sure what I feel for you anymore," she said.

"I understand," he sighed. "Though I think I complicated our lives when I messaged you on The Slap yesterday. I truly didn't expect you to answer back or to even agree to meet up with me."

"Well trust me I didn't even believe it myself after I messaged you back," Tori picked up her fork, realizing she had neglected her meal for too long. "I'm starved," she added before taking a bite of her sticky rice.

"Eat," he encouraged. "I'll talk for a bit now."

She just nodded as she took a bite of her chicken. "So I treated you badly in the past but that doesn't change that I am your ex-boyfriend. So talking to you about Andre doesn't ease me seeing as he was one of the main reason we fought a lot of the time," she placed her fork down. "Eat," he gestured for her to pick up her fork once again but she just shook her head.

"Go on," she said before taking a sip of her soda.

"Very well I say just give it time to let things play out with Andre and Alana. Just give them time, as their relationship continues and progresses than Andre will have a better understanding of his relationship with her. He'll get to see if Alana is truly who he wants or just that no matter what you are the one," he explained.

She smiled. "You make a valid point. Jade had actually suggested doing the same thing."

"Smart if you follow through with it," Parker leaned forward to grab his cup. "Honestly show that you are level-headed enough to let him be. You are letting him be happy even though that happiness isn't with you but that speaks volumes of the woman you are now."

"I guess so tho-" she began.

"Don't," Parker interrupted her. "Eat your meal. You have to enjoy it while it's still warm."

She nodded, as she picked up her fork once again. He took a sip of his soda and smiled.

"You know it's kind of hard to give you advice about your love life," he said after a short moment of silence.

She looked at him confused. "I guess it would be weird seeing as I put you in prison and now we are talking like nothing ever happened," she rambled. "My therapist would probably kick my ass if she found out about this. I mean you treated so badly and now here we are having dinner like two old friends. I am mental."

"Vic," he tried to interrupt her but to no avail she just kept on.

"I mean if Andre found out he'll probably lock me up in my room until the end of time and then also your safety would be in jeopardy. Jade would probably try to hurt you as well after she kicks my ass back to Cali. Did I tell you I plan to move back there this summer? I mean I just made the decision the other week but I feel it in my gut that it is the right one, you know? That feeling when something just feels right no matter what anyone else can say or do. You just know."

"I know that-" he was interrupted by her once again.

"You ever think of just moving away from this? I mean I basically ruined your life here but you are rich enough that you can move anywhere and just start a new life. It would be great wouldn't it? No judgments just a fresh slate. I don't know what -"

"Tori!" he exclaimed.

She stopped confused by his outburst and the use of her nickname. "You called me Tori," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "You called me Tori," she spoke up.

"That's your name right?" he questioned, bewildered.

She nodded. "You just never called me that," she told him. "I was never Tori. You always called me Vic or Victoria never Tori," she added as a look of realization dawned on his face.

"I apologize for that," he said softly. "I tried to change who you were to better fit my standards and my ways. You just let me do as I pleased that it was easy. As our relationship progressed I do know I was dating Victoria and not Tori. I think after a while I stopped seeing Tori and now I get it. Now I want to get to know the real Tori Vega, well if you would allow it."

"We will see," her voice cracked. "I, it's just that this is so much, too much. And I think we could make it work and at the same time every bone in my body is telling me to run as fast as I can away from you."

"I understand," he said.

"I hope so," she said. "This is so unhealthy and I should not be having any forms of communication with you but I can't help it."

"Maybe this should be our last time seeing each other," he suggested and she quickly shook her head, suprising them both.

"No," she sputtered out. "I think this is okay. A bit of healing for us both. I mean this won't be a daily thing. I don't even know."

"We'll take it one day at a time," he added on and she smiled.

She nodded and then glanced down at her phone that vibrated on the table. The screen lit up revealing Jade's name.

"Pick it up," he motioned towards the phone.

She picked up the phone and glanced at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, she's probably worried about you," he said as he picked up his own fork. "I'll just eat."

She nodded as he took a bite of his meal and she swiped at her screen.

"Hello," she softly said.

"Finally jeesh," Jade exclaimed. Tori heard the sigh of relief that Jade let out and the guilt quickly settled on her chest.

"I'm fine," she told her.

"I hope so," Jade said. "I was worried."

"Why?" she snapped.

Parker looked up at her confused. "Vega I swear to it all you better watch your tone with me," Jade snapped back.

"Why were you worried?" she asked once again. "We have fights, we ignore each other for hours and then we make up. That's the usual."

"Well," Jade drawled out.

"Honestly just save it for when I get home," Tori interrupted her. "I am eating dinner right now."

"Take a pic and send it to me and then maybe I'll believe it," Jade playfully said but she knew that she meant it.

"Alright, I'll text it and I'll see you when I get home," Tori said.

She ended the call as soon as she heard Jade's goodbye.

"Well aren't you a delight on the phone?" Parker mused as Tori took a picture of her meal.

"Andre and her have annoyed me with the you need to eat more bullshit," Tori said as she sent Jade the text.

"Because they care and love you dearly," Parker stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I know," she smirked. "I have work in the morning but a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

Parker shook his head. "Oh no. You better mean non-alcoholic drinks," he said.

"I mean I think we need to have some real drinks to loosen us up," she said, motioning their waitress over.

"Don't you dare," he warned her but she just smiled at him.

"Like you would ever tell me no," she gave him her best dazzling smile and saw how quickly he melted.

She still had it.

* * *

She clumsily walked through her apartment door a little after twelve. Immediately she spotted Andre and Jade sitting on the couch, both looking at her.

"Have you been drinking?" Andre asked.

Tori giggled as she slipped off he cardigan. "Yes I have father," she told him as she tossed the cardigan towards the couch nearly missing Jade.

"I even ate a whole meal all by myself," she added, annoyed.

Andre groaned. "Well aren't you an overachiever," Jade hissed at her.

Not caring for the smart comment she walked past the two and towards her bedroom. She really needed a nice long shower and to clear her head.

But of course she didn't get any privacy, she soon heard two sets of footsteps as they followed behind her.

"Who did you have dinner with?" Jade asked as soon as she walked through the door.

Tori sighed as she threw herself on her bed. "An old friend," she told them as Andre grabbed a hold of her feet.

She was going to tell him to get off her but didn't as she realized that all he was doing was taking her shoes off for her.

"Same old friend from this morning?" he asked.

"Maybe," she smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

He lightly rubbed her feet. "Do you like him?" he asked.

"I don't," she softly responded.

"Can he be a potential love interest?" Jade asked.

"He can't," she shook her head vigorously. "I can never love him. I'm suppose to hate him but I can't even do that. I like spending time with him and it's not suppose to be like this. I'm not suppose to even want to spend time with him and enjoy it but he's here now and I don't want him here but I don't want to tell him to leave because it feels right."

"Who is this guy?" Jade asked as Tori got up on the bed. "What's his name? Where do you know him from?"

Tori just shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter," she told them both as she reached behind to unzip her dress.

"Vega," Jade reached out to her, grabbing a hold of her waist. "Come down, I'll help you take off the dress."

"I can do it myself," Tori protested moving out of Jade's grasp. She stumbled a bit before falling back down on the bed.

"Tori, stop moving," Andre said grabbing a hold of Tori and pulling her up.

She just sighed as Andre settled her down on the edge of the bed. Jade looked on amused.

"Vega, what's the name of the guy you met up with?" Jade asked.

"Why does it matter?" she growled at Jade.

Jade made a face, clearly annoyed. "Because as much as you hate it I care. This dude has you all worked up, you come home drunk from an outing with him so I'm worried," Jade snapped at her.

"Oh," was all Tori said before standing up. "I need to take a shower."

"What's his name?" Andre asked as Tori walked towards her bathroom door.

"Doesn't matter," Tori said as she unzipped her dress, letting it fall down and it pooled around her feet.

"I think it does," he responded. "There is only one person in this world that you hate and it isn't even your mother as badly as she has treated you the past few years."

She froze. "Don't you dare," she warned as she turned back to face him.

Jade gasped and Tori realized that this was the first time that Jade actually got to see her scarred mutilated thighs.

"Then tell us his name," he demanded.

"Fuck off," she said before turning back around and storming into the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and locked the door before he could get to it. Honestly she knew she should have just kept her mouth shut while she's this intoxicated but everything just comes out.

Her bathroom door knob jingled as she heard him continuously try to muse her to open the door. She didn't want to hear him or see him. All she wanted was a nice long hot shower and to try to forget that as Parker left her in front of her building all she wanted was to feel his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: I'm back. I apologize for the delay in updates. I'll try my best to update more often. So now let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did you guys like it? I hope so. Please Review.


End file.
